Eyes That See
by Fae Rain
Summary: Born a true Seer on Gaia, Hitomi's powers are driving her to the edge of sanity. What will happen when she sees the fate of a dark haired Prince and steps in to save him? VH eventualy.
1. cold water

Summary: Born a true Seer on Gaia, Hitomi's powers are driving her to the edge of sanity. What will happen when she sees the fate of a dark haired Prince and steps in to save him? V/H- eventualy.

A/N: This story has been in my head for awhile and I'm stuck with Wishes are Kisses so I'm hoping that if I get this out I'll have room for the next Wishes chapter. I've no idea where this is going but you all like I promise to add more to it. I have a few images/ideas but I'll wait to hear from you.

Also I've pushed the timeline back a bit. You'll pick up on it- I'm just warning you. O, and Hitomi is from a town near Fanelia. Born and raised so theres no Mystic Moon stuff.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi paced the length of the shore again and again. She was suppose to be here- she just knew it. She'd spent three days sitting next to the river and now that the fourth was apon her she was getting restless. If she walked away now the dreams would only get worse and she'd never be able to live with herself if someone died because she got tired of waiting. Her mind would have never let her forget it.

Twice Hitomi had been forced to move down stream beacuse of the people from a nearby villiage. They thought she was a witch come to poison their water supply. She knew she couldn't move too much more down the shore or she would be too late to do whatever it was her dreams were telling she had to do.

Constantly she found herself worrying.

What if she was wrong and mistaked this river for another? What if she was in the wrong place all together? Her dreams weren't always clear nor were they always dreams. Hitomi didn't have to be asleep to see what her mind was suppose to see. It was those moments during the day that the more gentle visions came. At night Hitomi's dreams were plagued with horrible images that kept her from any rest.

The sun was just begining to set and Hitomi ventured closer to the spot she kept seeing in her mind. The villiagers were heading inside for their evening meals and it was safe for Hitomi to move within sight of the bridge.

The green eyes girl's stomack grumbled at the thought of the meals being set out in buildings not too far from shore and Hitomi wondered when she had last eaten. That was the problem with being Seer. When there was a vision to follow her other needs often took backseat until all was done and over with.

A splash followed by a yell for help brought Hitomi back to why she had spent four days waiting around and hiding in the brushes. Without a second thought Hitomi waded into the cold water and began to swim when it got too deep. She fought the current and tried to keep her eyes open for the person she knew was heading her way. This was the only safe part of the river. She had a 20 or 30 foot gap in which to grab the boy and get out alive. If Hitomi was carried too far by the water then they would both die.

From the shore further up Hitomi could hear someone screaming for help, "My brother's fallen in the river! Help!"

Hitomi reached out in the near darkness just as she had done many times in her dreams and caught ahold of the boy's shirt as he was floating towards her. Just as in her dreams he had been knocked out by the fall into the water. Holding his head above the water Hitomi slowly made her way over to the shore. It felt like forever before her feet finaly found something solid and she pulled/dragged the boy onto shore. She was so weak from not eating that she could barely get him half way out of the water before she felt herself get dizzy.

"Damn visions and their insistance. I should have packed food before coming here." she spoke to herself as she laid the boy out and began checking for signs fo life.

She could just barely feel him breathing but that was enough. Hitomi relaxed and laid down beside him.

In a moment or two she would get up and leave but she needed to rest a second.

The night became darker and Hitomi distantly felt someone lift her and figured she was dreaming again. An actual dream considering that nothing bad was happening yet. Real dreams were rare and Hitomi forgot that she was suppose to be leaving. She was too afraid of waking up and going into another vision.

Hitomi turned her head slightly and saw a tall pale haired man walking next to whoever was carrying her and Hitomi hoped that when she woke up she'd never see that man again. Even in her dream she could feel his fate coming ever closer. OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Folken looked down at the blonde curled up in the small bed. She looked so young but the one and only time he had seen her eyes Folken knew that wasn't totaly true. Her eyes were much older than her body and held things even the oldest Prince of Fanelia wasn't ready to see.

Her green eyes unnerved him. Only two types of people were born with green eyes.

Witches and Seers. The two weren't that easy to tell apart most of the time but judging from the girls willingness to help his brother he was guessing she was a Seer. A very small one. She couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 years old.

And yet, this tiny girl had saved his brothers life.

"Why didn't you jump in after him?" the small voice startled Folken and he realized that the eyes he had been staring at had been staring back for awhile now.

"I couldn't see him. His horse threw him and I knew I'd be doing Fanelia a great wrong if both of her Princes died on the same night." Folken said honestly.

"So you were willing to let him drown?" the girl asked, no longer looking so young. It was her eyes.

"No, if no one had come to our aid I would have saved him on my own." Folken felt a chill travel up his spine, realizing now, for the first time that his plan wouldn't have worked.

"He would have died before you got to him." she said gently, surprising Folken further. Seers were known for their harsh words and judgement. Perhaps she was too young to be jaded.

"Then I would have blamed myself for the rest of my days." Folken pointed to a tray of food he had brought in with ihm, "You should eat."

"You can't keep me here." Hitomi said as she reached for the soup bowl on the tray, "I have a sibling of my own to look after."

"O, realy? Where are you from?" Folken leaned forward as the blonde sipped at the soup.

"Don't you think asking my name first would have been less suspicious?" she raised an eye brow at him over the edge of her bowl.

"My apologies." Folken almost smiled, "What is it I may call you?"

"Tomi." Hitomi smiled, "That's all anyone ever calls me."

"And do you live around here Tomi?" Folken watched her gulp down the soup and then reach for the bread and fruit, "Is there someone I should contact to come and get you?"

"There's no one to come and get me." Hitomi said around a mouthfull of bread, "I don't even know where I am."

"You are in the Fanelian palace." Folken stood up quickly and turned to face his mother. She smiled at him before turning her attention to Hitomi, "You should try to get some more rest. Tomorrow we will talk about your return home."

It seemed she had been there for the entire conversation.

Vari ushered Folken out of the room before turning to look back at the child munching on a pear, "Do try to sleep, Tomi."

Hitomi nodded and watched the door slowly close. Once it was latched she jumped up and looked out the window to find that it was almost early morning. She'd slept alot longer than she had ment to. Not to metion she hadn't ment to get carried away by starngers. She should have left as soon as she had pulled that boy out of the water.

The windows were all locked and try as she might she couldn't get them open. Frustrated she tried the door and was surprised to find the knob turn easily beneath her palm. Hitomi poked her head out and rushed back to collect her things when she saw that the hall was clear. Carrying her few belongings Hitomi walked quickly down the silent hall.

She had to get back before her sister missed hertoo badly. Naoki was 4, almost 5 and still very dependant on Hitomi for alot of things. It was bad enough she had been gone for 5 days now but now she had to find her way back to Khomel and make sure the priestesses hadn't been too harsh with Naoki for Hotimi's vanishing act.

Creeping around the corner Hitomi heard a door open and quickly hid behind a vase. Holding her breath she could hear someone walking quietly her way.

"Come out. I know you're there- I can see you're feet."

Hitomi cursed herself and came out from her hiding spot, clutching her shoes to her chest.

"Are you always this bad at sneaking?"

Hitomi looked up, ready to pick a fight and froze. Staring at her was the boy she had pulled from the river. His face looked bruised and Hitomi had a feeling he wasn't suppsoe to be out of bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, happy that he wasn't covered in bandages. Blood made her queasy, even the thought of it made her stomack turn violently.

"Fine. Are you the one who pulled me out?" he asked, taking a step closer to look at her face in the dark, "You're just a kid."

"Yea, I pulled you out." Hitomi took a step back, "But I have to get back to my sister. She's been without me for a few days now and she doesn't like the Temple. Please let me go. Your brother wants to keep me here and I can't stay." Hitomi was talking quickly and quietly, "Naoki needs me."

"I won't make you stay." Van stepped away from her, "Will you come back?"

"When the time is right, yes." Hitomi said without hearing Truth slip into her voice. She was too focused on getting away, "Which way to Parthos?"

"Head out across the fields. When you find the road go south untill it splits, then take the left path. The right one will lead you to Khomel." the boy stuck his hand out, "My name is Van."

"Tomi." Hitomi shook his hand and saw a brief flash of what he would look like in a few years and smiled, "Look after your brother. Darkness comes for him."

Van stared open mouthed after the blonde as she rounded a corner and went out of sight. For awhile he'd had a bad feeling about Folken. He'd been trying for years to figure it out and now he was just told that he right. Something was wrong.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, it's late and thanks to Scott the next chapter is pretty much planned. Just send a review my way if you're interested in seeing more of this story. 


	2. a hard pinch

A/N: Wow, I think I got 10 reviews. You guys are great. I don't realy have much to do lately, seeing as my Achilles tendon decided it didn't like me and I'm now on crutches. I still can't believe the doc actualy looked at me and was like, "You'll be fine. Crutches are easy." This woman has obviously never seen me walk. I trip over thin air. I'm just happy I haven't killed anyone yet.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi pushed and spun away when a hand roughly grabbed her from her bed.

"What have you done!" a voice hissed out and Hitomi realized that she had been asleep next to Naoki in the Sazau Temple's back rooms. She only been back for 2 days.

"I didn't do anything." Hitomi grumbled, rubbing her arm where Nicolle, one of the Priestesses had grabbed her, "I told yo there was someone I had to see."

"Then why is the Fanelian army searching Parthos for a green eyed girl who lives in a temple!" Nicolle sounded scared not angry.

"If they were looking for me then why are they looking in Parthos?" Hitomi stretched and looked around the room. It was still dark out and Naoki was sleeping right through this little drama. Hitomi could just see her sister's blonde curls in the moon light.

"Because you are more clever than they thought. Now, Hitomi you need to tell if what you did was bad because I need to know but if it wasn't bad I need to think of a way to protect you in case they look our way." Nicolle reached out and smoothed Hitomi's short hair, "Your father sent you here so you'd be safe. If any of his neighbors had realized you were a Seer your entire family would have been in danger."

"Then why did he send Naoki away aswell?" Hitomi growled. Even after being sent to live at the Temple Hitomi was ok and wasn't even that mad at her family. She understood the danger of having a Seer around but when Naoki was also sent to live there at the age of 3 Hitomi lost her temper for the first time in her life. Naoki, while nearly Hitomi's twin in looks, had dark blue eyes- not green. She wasn't a threat to the family's reputation. There wasn't a Seer bone in the little girl's body and yet she was sent away to live with a bunch of older women in an ancient temple. Naoki didn't even have any friends to play with in Khomel. The temple was so old that few even remembered that the God had once been known as Sazau, hence the Sazau Temple.

"He never told me." Nicolle starightened up and brushed off her robes, "Now, Hitomi have you done something bad?"

"No." Hitomi saw Naoki shift under the blankets, "I didn't do anything bad."

Hitomi almost added, "Not realy." because all she could think of was how she had snuck out of the palace and lied to Van about where she was going. She knew that she did it all to get back to Naoki and since no one was harmed by her leaving she could honestly say she did nothing wrong.

Naoki sat up and started crying, finding Hitomi no longer next to her.

"It's ok, Kiki." Hitomi turned away from the priestess and went over to pick up her sister, "I'm right here. I didn't leave. I always tell you when I'm leaving, right?"

The little girl nodded.

"And I would never leave without telling you. I promise."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van paced his rooms. He was angry and very annoyed at himself.

Folken had hounded Van once the girl was found to be gone. Some how Folken had gotten a hunch that Van had talked to the girl before she ran away from the palace.

Van wasn't all that sure that this "hunch" wasn't named Merle. The pink haired Neko had been racked with worry, knowing that Van had been hurt but the moment she learned he'd been saved by a girl she became deffensive. Learning that Tomi had been brought back to the palace had the feline stalking the halls hoping to catch the girl trying to get near Van.

Van wouldn't have said anything to Folken at all if his brother hadn't said that he was worried for the girl, saying that she'd been injured and her just leaving could make those injuries worse. Folken said he was worried she would die out on the road. Van had no choice but to cave. He told Folken where Tomi was headed and that she said something about a temple.

If only Van had known that Folken would search for her with an entire army. When Van watched all those men march out of Fanelia his stomack sank and his temper rose.

That wasn't a search party sent out to look for an injured little girl. That was an army looking for an escaped prisoner!

Vari said she couldn't have stopped Folken even if she tried because there was something Folken was hoping to find, other than the green eyed little girl.

Van didn't totaly understand that. All he knew was that his brother had lied to him and that he had betrayed the girl who jumped into a freezing river to save him.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi crept carefully up the stairs, Naoki on her back. She had planned on only being gone for a day but she couldn't leave Naoki behind, not with Soldiers slowly moving towards Khomel and the Sazau Temple. Nicolle had been the one who suggested Hitomi go on a day trip. The priestess had even packed a bag full of food, saying that if it was possible that a second day away from the Temple might be a good idea too.

Looking around and seeing no one in sight Hitomi made her way to the front doors and stepped inside as if she owned the place.

"I thought I'd be seeing you again." came a very amused voice and Hitomi spun to see Vari standing at the foot of a very large stair case, "And who's this?" Vari asked, looking at Naoki, who hid her face in her sister's hair.

"My sister. She's the reason I couldn't stay here." Hitomi purposely left out Naoki's name.

"You know my son is looking for you." it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I noticed." Hitomi's frowned, "Is Van still here or is he leading the search?"

Vari tried to hide her surprised smile, "No, my dear. He is upstairs in the library as we speak. You may go up if you'd like."

"Thank you." Hitomi headed towards the stair but stopped when Vari placed a hand on hers houlder.

"Why don't you leave the little one with me. I promoise we'll be right here waiting for you to get back." Vari smiled gently at the curly top and Naoki reached for her before Hitomi could say 'no thank you.'

"I won't be long and then we must be gone." Hitomi said, trying to sound older than her 11 years.

"Of course." Vari smiled, holding Naoki close.

Hitomi checked every room she came across untill she found the right one.

Taking a deep breath she stormed in and roughly pinched the arm closest to her, "You ratted me out!" she shouted.

"Ouch!" Van spunn quickly, a hand over his bruising arm, "What are you doing here!"

"I figured it was safe seeing as your army is elsewhere looking for me! You ratted me out! I can't believe you!" Hitomi stomped her foot and crossed her arms, "Thats a rotten way to repay the person who waited 4 days for you to fall in the river just so I could be sure to pull you out in time!"

Van opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking very much like a hooked fish, "But he tricked me!" he finaly managed, "He told me you were hurt and would die on the road. I thought letting you die would have been a worse way to repay the girl who saved my life."

Hitomi just stared at him in disbelief, "So you didn't rat me out?"

"No. I told him because he said you were going to die." Van huffed, "And you said you'd come back someday and how could you if you were dead?"

"You wanted me to come back?" Hitomi asked, head tilted to the side. Most people, once they learned what she was, couldn't get away from her fast enough. It was like they thought having her around would bring them bad luck.

"Yes!" Van shouted, "I wanted you to come back because I thought you were different!" Van looked at her surprised eyes and realized what he'd just said, "I mean,..."

"But different is a bad thing to be." Hitomi said seriously.

"You're telling me." Van grumbled.

Both youths stood there for a moment looking at each other and then Hitomi smiled, "I don't live in Partos."

"I didn't think you did." Van smiled back, "But Folken doesn't know that."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van was happy that ihs mother had talked Tomi into staying for lunch. As much as he would've rather die a grusome death than admit it, he liked having her around.

Naoki sat happily with Vari as she poked and proded at the food before her.

"She doesn't like fish." Hitomi said around her mouthfull.

"I'm starting to see that." Vari nodded as Naoki used her fork to push the entire thing off her plate and onto the table.

"Naoki, you're suppose to say 'no thank you'. Pushing food off your plate is rude." Hitomi didn't realize she used her sister's full name. She'd been doing so good these past few hours only calling her Kiki.

"O frank ooooo." Naoki smiled at her sister before going onto to push the vegies away from her and onto the table.

"Sorry." Hitomi blushed, "I've been trying to work on her manners and words."

"How old is she?" Vari asked, holding up a berry for Naoki to inspect.

"Five in the summer." Hitomi nodded at Naoki, "She likes bread."

"And hw old are you?" Van asked, "I just turned 12 before new year."

"I'll be 12 in a few days." Hitomi said proudly.

"Well, Happy 12th year, Tomi." Vari laughed as Naoki snatched a roll from her hand.

"Say thank you." Hitomi instructed automaticly, so use to having to watch Naoki's every move around the older of the Priestesses.

"Frank oooo" Naoki said quickly and at a high pitch before stuffing her mouth.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was sad to have to leave Vari and Van. They'd had such a fun time there and had even stayed for dinner against Hitomi's better judgement.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Vari had asked, seeing Hitomi look out at the setting sun, "We have plenty of room."

"No, we realy must get back." this was a lie and Hitomi was sure she was fooling no one. There was no place close enough for them to reach before dark, "Thank you for the offer but we must go now."

Naoki stretched up when Hitomi bent down and soon the two were on their way.

Hitomi felt Naoki fall alseep on her back not long after they had gotten past the Fanelian gates. She wished she could be the one asleep on someone's back while they did all the walking.

She didn't even know where they were going to spend the night. Too close to the road and they woudl be easily seen and too far off the road and they could get lost.

Sighing Hitomi followed the sound of a nearby river. They would sleep by the river. This way they could follow it in the morning back to the road that would lead them to Khomel.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, this was kinda short but I just can't seem to get this all out at once. Believe me I've been trying for 2 days. Usualy all I have to do is sit down and suddenly I have an entire chapter written. I have so many ideas for this- they're all trying to come out at once so please be patient with me. 


	3. tied up

A/N: I finaly updated Wishes Are Kisses so I felt I could work on this without any guilt. This is three years after the first meeting so Van and Hitomi are 15 now or just about 15.

OooooooooooooooooooooO 3 years later OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The darkness was so close.

Hitomi ran and ran but everytime she thought she was getting close another wrong turn had her scrambling to get back on the 'path'. There was no real path just a direction she knew she was suppopse to be going.

Her mind was screaming that she was late, was going to be too late.

Running as fast as she could push her legs she saw the clearing she'd seen a million times in her sleep. Ducking and running Hitomi braced herself and felt the solid object she hit stumble.

Stumble?- He wasn't suppose to stumble! That had never happened in her Vision!

Hitomi's shoulder hit the ground hard. She barely let the pain register, getting her feet back underneath her and pulling the stunned man to his.

"Move!" Hitomi screamed as a shadow swung in their directions, "Run or you'll die!"

The man picked up his sword and started running. Hitomi, only two steps behind knew that she had almost let the man die. If she had arrived a few seconds later he all she would have found was pieces and blood.

Her vision was shifting. Rearranging to fit what had happened so far. Hitomi was later than the vision had pushed her to be and now that the man running before her was still breathing the threat should have been gone, but it wasn't.

If Hitomi could have kicked herself while running she would have. The vision hadn't let her go yet.

"Duck!." she screamed just before fire shot out over their heads.

There was incredible pain ripping through her shoulder before she even know that the Dragon had caught up to them.

"Keep running!" Hitomi managed to scream before she was thrown to the side and everything went black.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

She hadn't saved him. The darkness still got to him.

The dragon wasn't the darkness...she understood that now but it was too late. The darkness happened after the dragon. After the blood she'd seen in the vision. She wished she could have at least kept him from feeling so much pain.

Now he was scared and in pain.

And why was her arm so stiff and why did it feel like it was full of splinters. Big splinters.

Hitomi felt the scream rip from her throat rather than heard it. Her mind wasn't clear enough for her to actualy know what she was doing but her throat hurt badly. That much she did know.

A cold hand pressed against her forehead as a voice told her she was safe, that her wounds had been tended to.

Wounds?

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van paced the front hall. The palace was nearly empty. Everyone was outside waiting for the horns. He should have been in his rooms mourning over the loss of his brother and now his mother as well.

When Folken didn't return the morning after he left for the Dragon slaying Vari set out to look for him. The moment his mother had said she was leaving Van knew he'd never see her again. They had said their goodbyes and Vari made sure that everything was taken care of for Van's future. She had tried to explain to him about what it was she had set up for him but he couldn't pay attention, not with the knowledge that his mother was leaving just like Folken had.

Vari had been gone a month before Van let the council make plans for her funeral. At first Van hadn't even acknowledged their requests. He did speak to them and they left him alone.

Everyone in Fanelia would be there to see the Fanel stone altered. When a member of the Fanel family died their name was engraved in the royal rememberance hall. It wasn't so much a hall as it was a plot of land where the royals were burried. Large stone pillars lined the land and in the center of the plot was a square white stone with all the names of the royals who had come before. The white stone was the size of a regular house.

The horns sounded as Van pulled his cuffs straight.

The funeral march was starting and he was to lead it.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi grit her teeth and kept walking. She owed Van the truth. He needed to know that she had been too late but his brother was still alive.

The clouds were threatening rain just as Hitomi spotted Van kneeling before the Fanel Stone. His head was bowed and it looked as though he'd been pulling up the grass by his knees.

"Van?" Hitomi's voice still sounded rough from disuse.

"Tomi..." Van turned and looked at the blonde. He hadn't seen her since that day she and Naoki stayed for dinner.

"I'm sorry, Van." Hitomi dropped to her knees next to Van when he held his hand out to her, "I tried to help Folken. I was too late."

Van just stared at her before cover her clenched hands with one of his, "It's ok. You warned me so long ago that something was coming for him."

"He's alive." Hitomi said to the ground and felt Van tense, "The dragon didn't kill him. There's a man with a white beard that has him now. That's all I know."

"He's alive?" Van wanted to feel happy but the empty feeling he'd felt for over a month just widened, "Is he coming back?"

"I don't know." Hitomi squeezed Van's hand, she was feeling dizzy. She'd only been let out of bed 3 days prior.

Van saw Hitomi wince as she as tried to keep from falling forward.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Van asked holding her up and trying to see what was causing her pain.

"When I tried to help your brother-" Hitomi gasped as Van's hand landed on her colar bone, "The dragon injured me."

Van pulled a away to find a red smudge on his palm. Looking closer Van could see a stain in Hitomi's shirt along the line of where her neck and left shoulder connected.

"You shouldn't have walked here." Van said angered, "Let's get you back to the palace so my healer can look at you."

"But Naoki-" Hitomi started but her voice was cut off as Van pulled her to her feet.

"Naoki's with you?" Van asked, more annoyed still. Not only had Hitomi nearly killed herself getting to fanela but she dragged her little sister along with her?

"I told her to wait by the trees." Hitomi pointed and Van nodded.

"Ok, call her over. We can all go to the palace."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stumbled into the room, following the disstressed healer to find Hitomi pacing the length of the room she and Naoki were staying in.

"She has a fever. She should be in bed!" the old woman swung her arms as she spoke, nearly knocking the half asleep Prince over.

It was the middle of the night and all Van knew so far was that he'd been sound asleep for the first time in over a month when the old woman barged into his room complaining about her patient's behavior.

"She does this a lot." Van spun to find Naoki with her knees drawn up to her chest in a corner chair, "She paces and talks to no one." the little girls blue eyes were sad, "She's not crazy, just confused. The Visions don't let her sleep much."

"I can't get near her." the Healer said in an annoyed tone, "She just starts screaming and swinging her arms."

"What's she saying?" Van asked Naoki, knowing the old Healer didn't care what Hitomi was Seeing just that Hitomi wasn't in bed resting as she should have been.

"Something about a bridge and a light haired woman." Naoki shrugged and Van realised that for her eight years of age Naoki wasn't scared by her sister's ranting like most people would have been. She accepted it as a part of life.

"Hitomi?" Van stepped closer but was forced back by Hitomi's sudden movements, "Who is it you're seeing?" when he didn't get an answer he stepped forward again to follow HItomi as she walked the room, "Hitomi, it's Van. I want to help the woman you're seeing but I can't if you don't tell me how to help her."

Hitomi stopped pacing so suddenly Van almost ran into her, "One day until another candle is drown out. East by North, dirt by stone..." Hitomi shook her head slowly, coming back to herself.

"At least this one was short." Naoki said from the corner, "So when do you have to leave?"

"Now." Hitomi said, already reaching for her shoes.

"You can't leave!" Van shouted, grabbing Hitomi's shoes from her hands, "Tell me where this woman is and I'll go help her. You're injured."

"I'm the one who's suppose to help people, not you." Hitomi tried to grab her shoes but missed, "I'll go barefoot if you don't hand those over!"

Van smiled, "How about a compromise?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I can't believe you!" Hitomi shieked, trying to kick Van from the saddle she was tied to.

"You keep trying to get away and you're only making your wounds worse. We agreed to going to Mason's Hollow only because you wouldn't be pushing yourself. Running away and fighting with every breath is pushing." Van said calmly, leading Hitomi's horse behind his own in the middle of the night.

"You don't know who I'm looking for." Hitomi growled.

"No, I don't. If I did you wouldn't be here at all." Van could feel Hitomi's glare, "You'd be back at the palace under the eye of the best Healer if I didn't need you here."

"Why are you even here?" Hitomi asked, tugging at her ropes less and less as she watched Van's back.

"I told you. To keep you from pushing yourself." Van said over his shoulder.

"No. I mean, this woman means nothing to you. Why not just lock me up in your palace and let this woman die?" Hitomi wasn't sure why the question had her stomack knotting itself up but it did. It felt like she was asking one of those 'who would you save from a burning building' type of question

"She's one of my subjects." Van said after a long pause, "And you are my friend. I won't let either one of you be hurt."

Hitomi had no choice but to be quiet after that. She had thought she knew Van from when they'd first met 3 years ago. Ok, maybe not the first time considering he was unconscious but that night she snuck away and then the day she pinched him. He was the straight forward black is black and white is white type of person. There was no inbetween. Right was right and wrong was wrong.

Now, she was seeing that she didn't know him at all. Also she was very touched that he thought of her as a friend.

"This is it." Hitomi called out as they crossed the bridge she kept seeing in her mind.

"Do you know when she'll be here?" Van asked once they were on solid ground.

"It looked like morning in the Vision." Hitomi waited patiently for Van to untie her. She wasn't going anywhere without him. She couldn't now that she knew he felt the need to keep her safe. She knew that feeling all to well to put Van through the stress she felt everyday of her life.

"Then we only have a few hours to wait." Van smiled up at her.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It happened so fast. One moment Hitomi and Van were standing next to their horses and the next a woman was screaming and they were both running to the gap that had appeared in the bridge's center.

They hadn't heard a horse and they hadn't heard her footsteps.

Hitomi threw herself onto her hands and knees grabbing for the hand she could just see in the pale light.

"Hold on." Hitomi felt her shoulder light with a horrible fire.

Van's arms were longer than hers and he was able to grab the woman's other arm as Hitomi tired not to loose her grip. As he pulled up Hitomi pulled back and they soon had the woman back on the bridge and back on her own feet.

"Thank the Gods you were close enough to help!" the woman was finely dressed and looked as though she'd never set foot in town like Mason's Hollow. She took one look at Hitomi and turned all her attention to Van.

"It was very lucky that we were here." Van nodded, his eyes on the hole in the bridge, "I'll have to get that fixed as soon as possible."

"You must be the Prince." The woman smiled, seemingly forgetting that she had just nearly died.

"Yes. I'm Van." Van wasn't looking at the woman, he was still looking at the bridge.

"I was on my way to the Palace. I'm Alissa Morlo. I am so thankfull that you and your servant were here to help me out that little situation." the woman wouldn't stop smiling, even when Van wasn't looking at her.

Hitomi yelled, "I'm not his servant!" the same moment Van calmly said, "She's not my servant."

"My apologies." Alissa bowed her head as Van moved towards Hitomi.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, sliding her collar to the side to look at the bandages now red with blood, "I told you not to push it!" Van turned quickly away from Hitomi to grab his horse's riens, "You're bleeding badly. You'll ride with me and the Lady can ride your horse." Van looked over his shoulder at Alissa, "If you're alright to ride I have to get my friend to a Healer."

Hitomi, willing to blame it on blood loss, was very happy that 'friend' word had come out of Van's mouth again.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yay, it only took 4 days to type this. That's sarcasim if you didn't catch it. Usualy one day is all I need. Blah. Anyways, please review. 


	4. a bit of gossip

A/N: Hope this got out fast enough for you all (killua). Enjoy! ;)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van sat by Hitomi's bed as she slept. Naoki and Merle had disappeared hours before to go 'exploring' so Van volunteered to give the Healer a break.

It was hard to look at the wound marring Hitomi's pale skin. Van was a warrior- he knew how bad a wound had been by looking at the scar left over. Hitomi's scar was as wide as three of Van's fingers and even though it'd been over a month since the wound was inflicted it still ripped and bled at the edge of the scar.

This wound didn't want to heal.

Naoki had told him in private that Hitomi had been thought to be dead when she was found in the woods. The dragon had nearly killed her.

The distant, scared look in Naoki's eyes was so sad to see.

Was that why he was feeling the sudden urge to protect this girl? She risked everything to try and save Folken and damn near lost her life for all her troubles. Was it that she was the last person to see Folken before this 'man with a white beard' took him? Was Van holding onto Hitomi in hopes that she would lead him to his brother?

Van had never thought himself to be selfish, now he was wondering.

The cold sickness that had come over Van when he saw Hitomi's blood on his hand hadn't been from selfishness. He'd known Hitomi for years. True she was never around but when she was she didn't treat him like a Prince nor did she have any problems speaking her mind to him.

Van lifted the edge of Hitomi's bandages and slowly peeled them back. Dispite what the Healer had said, Van knew the wounds needed to breathe. How else would a true scab form?

A bright red sliver on the pink flesh told him that the wound was still trying to bleed. Hitomi needed as much of her blood as she could hold onto. Already she was pale and thin. Naoki had explained that it took three Priestesses working day and night to keep Hitomi from dying of blood loss just after she was brought back to the temple.

The Prince of Fanelia walked over to the table the Healer had set up and found a balm he recognised. It was a simple plant and honey mixture but it kept infections away and helped to slow the blood flow from the wound.

Hitomi didn't moved as Van applied a thin layer of balm to her shoulder and neck. He was half hoping she'd open her eyes so he could see what his feelings would be. Was he keeping her alive just to find Folken?

Hitomi's eyes stayed closed and her breathing stayed even.

Taking up his previous spot Van sat down on a simple wooden chair and watched, praying that her Visions would let her sleep for awhile yet. She needed to heal.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van tried to hide a yawn as Alissa walked towards him in the gardens. He had stepped out for some air now that the Healer was back at Hitomi's bedside. He hadn't expected to meet anyone.

"I see you are well, Lady." Van said with a polite nod.

"Thanks to you, Your Gace." Alissa bowed and then smiled at Van, "Would you care to go for a stroll?"

"I'd love to but I really shouldn't go too far from the palace. I told the Healer to send for me if something were to happen with Hitomi." Van watched her smile fade and wondered again why this girl from a noble family had come all the way to the palace without so much as a guide.

Van had assigned her a lady servant who was to act as a chaperone. Van was a trusting person but the last thing he needed was for her father to show up and think something along the lines of a scandal had been going on.

"She still isn't well?" Alissa asked, faking interest just as her chaperone came around the corner. The woman looked surprised to see Van standing there and Van made a mental note to find a better chaperone for Lady Alissa.

"It's only been a day." Van said as politely as he could manage, "I fear she will need much more rest than a single day can provide."

"If I may ask," Alissa lowered her gaze, "Why is it a Prince is looking after a low citizen?"

Van satred at her, wishing she would disappear in a puff of smoke and never return, "Hitomi saved my life three years ago." Van explained as calmly as he could, "And she nearly died trying to save my brother. My friendship and thanks are owed to her."

It wasn't that he 'owed' her anything. He was drawn to her. Van had a gut feeling that even if he had never met Hitomi before this day he would have the same protective feelings for her if he saw her walking on the street. There was no way to explain it.

"Oh my." Alissa stood wide eyed, "She certainly has a way of being in the way of trouble."

Van smiled, "You could say that."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi sat up slowly as the Healer growled and swore at her. The woman had told her over and over that she had to lie still for another day at least but Hitomi didn't want to spend another minute in that bed. There was nothing wrong with the bed itself she was just so sick of laying down. She'd been awake for half a day and not once had she been allowd to even lift her head.

"Hitomi!" Van had come running into the room, Naoki and Merle on his heels, "What's wrong?"

The Healer backed away quickly and Hitomi was thankfull that her sister had been able to locate Van with such speed.

"If I have to stay in this bed for another moment I am going to scream myself deaf, dumb and blind!" Hitomi growled and Naoki rushed forward to prop her sister up with pillows.

"I told you to get me as soon as anything happened!" Van said to the Healer.

"But nothing had happened, my Prince." the woman bowed, her white hair falling to hide her face.

"SHE WOKE UP!" Van shouted, "That's something, isn't it?"

Naoki grinned at Hitomi and then asked in a very polite small voice, "Would you rather sit in a chair, sister of mine?"

Hitomi knew that look. As soon as Van was gone Naoki had a bit of gossip to tell her.

"A chair would be wonderfull." Hitomi answered back and was surprised to see Van move to help and pull a rocking chair from the back of the room.

"With a few pillows and a blanket or two it should be comfortable enough." Van said thoughtfully as he looked around the room for more pillows. He found none, "I'll be right back."

"Lady Alissa seems to have tried to attach herself to his majesty today. When I ran to fetch him he was in the library hiding from her." Naoki said into Hitomi's ear and Hitomi had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, especialy when Naoki added, "I gave him such a fright when I grabbed his arm."

"No wonder his nerves are short." Hitomi tried not to show how tired she still was lest that horrible Healer woman tried to make her drink another foul tasting tea, "Just putting up with her yesterday on the ride back from the bridge was enough for me. She is a bit clingy."

Merle and Naoki burst out laughing just as Van returned with an arm load of pillows, "Did I miss something?" he asked over the pillows. All that could be seen of him was his eyes.

"No." Merle chuckled, her tail tick-tocking with her words "Nothing at all."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: This came out so quickly compared to the last one and I have Queen Tatooine to thank for that. She always asks the right questions.

REVIEW:) 


	5. rude people

A/N: Life is busy. Sorry this is late.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stopped outside the dining hall's doors as two raised female voices caught his attention. One he knew instantly as Hitomi's. He'd heard her yell often enough. And the other voice he was guessing belonged to Lady Alissa. He'd never heard her yell before but there were no other females in his palace who would dare rile Hitomi up.

The Prince of Fanelia stood listening at the door, catching bits and peices of what was being thrown back and forth. Lady Alissa would probably have died knowing that Van could hear her being so unladylike. She'd made a point right from the begining to show Hitomi who much of an outsider she was to palace life. The Lady had never come right out and said anything like that but Van wasn't stupid, he knew what she'd been doing and wasn't fooled by her act.

Van was just thinking he should put an end to the arguement, since only a week ago Hitomi had been allowd out of bed on the promise that she wouldn't excite herself too much, when something that was said caught Van's full attention. The announcement he wanted to make was momentarily forgotten.

Pushing the door open slowly, Van peeked through to see the two woman standing a foot or two apart. Van could only see the sides of their faces but he could tell Hitomi wasn't happy.

"Take that back." Hitomi said quetly, her fists balled at her sides.

"Why should I? It's the truth." Alissa looked very pleased with herself.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the ass." Hitomi growled, "Van is my friend."

"Van only keeps you around because you're a Seer!" Alissa taunted, "I knew it the moment I got a good look at you. I mean, he couldn't be romanticly interested because you look like a filth rag more often than not and he couldn't possibly want you around for your personality due to the fact that all you do is yell at people. Not very pleasent at all if you ask me. But then I saw your eyes and knew. Miss Hitomi-no-family was a Seer!" Alissa crowed in delight as Hitomi turned an off shade of white.

"So what if I am?" Hitomi straightened up, "There are things even about you that I know. I haven't told anyone because it was your story to tell."

"What?- What do you know?" the change was incredible, Alissa's voice wasn't so smooth now.

"The wedding you ran away from. He's looking for you, you know?" Hitomi smiled, "And he already has an idea where you are. Your father will be paying you a visit sometime soon as well."

"Shut up!" Alissa hissed, "There's no way they know where I am. I was carefull."

"But your father remembers you asking about the dark haired prince not too long back, just before your engagement. You asked if Prince Van would marry you." Hitomi's eyes had glazed over and her body had relaxed, "He told you prince Van wouldn't have someone like you. You wanted to prove him wr-"

"SHUT UP!" Alissa raised her hand as if to smack Hitomi but Van's sudden movement caught her eye.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Alissa?" Van asked calmly as Hitomi shook her head slowly, trying to come back to the moment at hand.

"Nothing that needs to concern you." Alissa smiled weakly and brushed her hair away from her face, "Just a matter between two females."

"O, I see." He nodded and then gave his full attention to Alissa. He wanted to see how she would react, "Your father is on his way into the palace as we speak. I suggest you go change."

Alissa paled and then turned an ugly shade of purple, "You told him!"

"Of course I did." Van shrugged, "As one man to another, a man that use to be a friend to my father, I thought he should know."

Alissa opened her mouth and closed it a few times, looking very much like a fish, before storming past Van and up the stairs.

"It was you who told him." Hitomi smiled, "I wondered how he knew she was here."

"I wrote to him right after I got you back here that day we met Alissa on the bridge." Van looked Hitomi over before saying, "Lord Gelming is a very powerful man. It might be a good idea if you were to dress for the meeting."

"Why do I have to be there?" Hitomi wrinkled her nose.

"Because I'm sure Alissa will be only too eager to tell her father about the Seer she's met." Van watched Hitomi slump, "Merle should have a few dresses that would fit you. They might be a bit short but no one will notice."

"Fine." Hitomi mumbled, "But I'm only doing this so they can't say I'm hiding from them."

"I know." Van smiled at Hitomi's back as she left the room.

This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Lord Gelming sat in finest chair he could find in the library and looked around as though he was assessing the place. A large man with hair the same pale straw color as Alissa's Lord Gelming had once been a close family friend of the Fanel's. Van knew he had seen Alissa somewhere but it wasn't untill Gelming wrote back that Van was able to put the pieces together.

Jonathan Gelming had fought beside Van's father in the wars and they had stayed close thoughout the years untill Goau was married. Jon didn't seem too fond of his friend's choise of a bride and distantanced himself while remaining polite about the whole thing. Lorded by Goau himself and given a rather large piece of land he was too smart to speak his mind at the cost of what he had gained.

Even though he turned out to be less of a friend than Goau had thought he was the King of Fanelia still respected the man enough for what he had done in the past to still speak highly of him to his two sons. Only once could Van remember his father's eyes darkening as he spoke Gelming's name and that had been to say that the man had let greed overcome his better judgement.

Looking at the very well dressed man before him Van could see that Gelming indeed thought himself better than others. The man's large belly told of indulge. Also all the man's clothes seemed to have picked out to impress rather than for their comfort and ability to travel well.

Van stood as the door opened and Alissa walked in with Hitomi behidn her. Hitomi had done as he had asked and borrowed a dress from Merle but that was as far as she'd gone to change her appearance. Her short hair was unbrushed and her face was just as pale as he had last seen it.

"Please sit." Van waved his hands towards the two empty chairs he had moved to the table's edge.

"I do not see why this stranger has to sit in on personal matters." Lord Gelming said, not waiting for Van to introduce Hitomi to him.

"This stranger is a friend and a true Seer." Hitomi gave Van a glare and Van saw Gelming turn to his daughter for confirmation.

"Seer, eh?" he asked, his blue eyes turning quickly to look at Hitomi. He searched her face and his eyes lit up as he saw her green eyes, "Yes, I can see it now. Forgive my rudeness earlier, Lady. I didn't know."

Hitomi nodded but Van noticed how she seemed to be chewing on her tongue to keep from saying what was on her mind.

"I thank you both for saving the life of my daughter." Gelming said importantly, "And for looking after her while I travled here."

"It was nothing." Van forced a smile.

" I take it you saw the incident before it happened?" Gelming asked Hitomi quietly.

"Yes, sir." Hitomi didn't look at the older man.

"Then my thanks to you." he suddenly turned his eyes on van, "How much do you want for her?"

At first Van was confused. All he wanted was for Alissa to leave and never return. Why was Gelming talking about money? Then he saw Hitomi's red face.

"First you call me Lady and now you talk about me as though I were cattle!" Hitomi growled, "I am not for sale, Lord Gelming!"

"Nonsense. Everyone has a price." Gelming said it as though it was an obvious fact, "So what do you say, Prince Van?"

"I say you are insulting a close friend of mine." Van stood, "Hitomi saved my life and asked for nothing in return and then nearly died as she tried to save Folken. She is a FRIEND! And you insult me by trying to buy her! Fanelia has never delt in slaves, as you well know." Van walked quickly to the door and held it open, "I suggest you leave now. Your daughter has been returned to you safe and whole. You have what you came for."

Gelming sat there for a second, his eyes still on Hitomi who glared at him, "Very well." he said at last, "My thanks again for saving my Lissa."

Lady Alissa gave Hitomi a very smug look as she stood and followed her father from the room. It took all of Hitomi's self control not to jump up out of her chair and clobber the idiot girl.

Once they were gone Van threw himself into the chair next to Hitomi's. His breathing was harsh and he gripped the arms of his chair so tightly Hitomi was waiting to hear them snap into pieces.

"If I had thought for one moment that that was how he would react to you I would never have let you meet him. Forgive me." Van said to his knees.

"You are not the one who should be asking for forgiveness. That man is horrible. Just sitting in the room with him I could see glimpses of what he is like to others." Hitomi wrinkled her nose again and looked sick.

"You could see what he's like?" Van asked, rather impressed. He had thought that all she could see was the future.

"Yeah." she frowned, "He uses influence to badger people into doing what wants them to do. He's very well connected. Already he was thinking about just who he was going to tell about me. He wants to turn people againts you."

"Well, let him try." Van growled, "In two weeks I will be crowned King and there is nothing he can do about that. Even if he makes a few poeple hate me he can't kick me off the throne."

"True." Hitomi said quietly, sounding lost in thought, "But he won't give up."

"And I won't give in." Van suddenly turned to Hitomi, "You do know that I would never even think of selling you like that, right? You are my friend and an individual. No one owns you, least of all me but I will do all that I can to keep people from treating you like you belong on the market."

Hitomi looked at Van for a minute before nodding, "I know, Van."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I started this damn thing over about six times. I just couldn't get it right. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoy it. Send me a bunch of good feed back and hopefully the next one will come out more smoothly. REVIEW! 


	6. damn feet eating shoes

A/N: I've been so busy and dying to write this chapter. I had most of it already thought out over a week ago! And I've just now found time to type. Well, here it is. Enjoy.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stumbled and just managed to roll out of the way of the dragon's tail. He could hear Hitomi's voice in his head scolding him for hesitating. They had spent the last two weeks talking about dragons and the way they attack. He should have seen that last swing coming.

Ducking and running low behind a group of trees Van again thought of Hitomi. At least once a day she had come to him to tell him when he would need to duck or run. She kept getting glimpses of what was going to happen but she'd been having trouble stringing it all together.

She'd say, "When you get to the three that looks like an aged hand run right, not left. The dragon is on the left." or something like, "Watch out for the mud. If you fall you'll give the dragon time to catch up."

Van slipped but caught himself. Looking down at his wet hand Van saw it was muddy. He took two steps back, found dry ground and ran off in a different direction just as the dragon burst out of the trees where he would have fallen.

A funny looking tree up a head was half in light and half in shadow and looked just like an old man's hand. Turning right Van realized the dragon wasn't right behind him. The hand shaped tree was ripped up as the dragon came after him, angry that Van hadn't fallen into it's trap.

Hitomi had seen nearly all of this. Van made a mental note to buy Hitomi something very nice as a thank you.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi paced.

She was so scared that there was something she hadn't seen.

So many times she had reached for her cloak only to silently swear at herself. Van had made her pormise that she wouldn't leave the palace untill he had come back. He said he didn't want her getting hurt again. Hitomi knew that he mainly didn't want her meeting anyone on the roads.

Lord Gelming had done his best to tell every royal and lord within miles that Prince Fanel had a Seer and was unwilling to share her with other deserving people. Van had been very upset when the first messengers arrived with request that Van send Hitomi to other lands to work for strangers. They went realy requests so much as polite demands that Van send Hitomi as a show of friendship to other royals.

Van had sent a message to Gelming asking nicely to stop sending people word of Hitomi. It hadn't worked.

Pacing, Hitomi kept looking out the window of her room. From there she could see the front gates. Everyone in Fanelia was out and about, waiting for the Prince's return. The celebrations would begin the moment he came back and the crowning would take place at sunset or sunrise depending on when Van stumbled back to his home.

And he would be stumbling. Hitomi frowned down at the men and woman in the streets. Van would be injured but not badly. In her latest vision Van hadn't been hurt beyond a small scrape across his chest. Now she was seeing him limping and bleeding. Things weren't going well. But he would live.

That's all she was asking for. Van had to live and return to become King.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stumbled around the corner. His hands were shaking so bad he was having trouble holding onto the energist he had pulled from the dragon's chest.

A cheer went up and to Van's ears it sounded distant and muffled.

He was home.

His stomack was bleeding and his leg was throbbing.

Hands lifted him up and carried him to the palace where his guards assisted him in climbing the stairs. Once he reached the top Van turned and the crowd fell silent. Raising the energist in the air Van managed to smile as the crowd errupted again in shouts and the begining of an all night celebration.

Van walked into the palace under his own power but once inside he felt shakey.

"Van!" Van looked up just as Merle came bounding the stairs, "You're ok! O, Lord Van!"

Van just managed to warn her about his wounded belly before Merle slammed into him. It hurt but she somehow missed the wound.

"I'm so happy!" Merle bounced up and down around Van, "I'm gonna go find Naoki!" and with that she dropped to all fours and ran off.

"You're hurt." came a strangled voice and Van turned to see Hitomi at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, but thanks to you I'm not hurt badly." Van swayed and Hitomi rushed down the stairs to wrap an arm around his waist.

"I was so worried." Hitomi confesses as she led him up the stairs towards his room, "I kept seeing you stumbling back into town and each vision was worse than the first. I was so scared that the next time I saw anything it was going to be you hurt and alone or worse." her voice had gotten quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"I'm here and tomorrow I will be crowned King." Van tried to smile, "And I have you to thank."

"Don't thank me." Hitomi sounded on the verge of tears, "I couldn't see everything as clear as I should have. I wanted to see it so badly that when the vision finaly came it was blury and disconnected."

"I wouldn't have done even this well if you hadn't Seen what little you did. You saved me many times today." Van pushed his door open and heard a group of servants coming up the stairs, no doubt with a healer in tow.

"If it's that same woman who took care of me I won't I leave you side." Hitomi managed a small grin.

"You have my profound thanks." Van laughed and then winced.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd ever spent more than 30 seconds on her hair and yet the reflection looking back at her was one of a courtly Lady. Her hair had been washed and brushed into a loose bun.

Her wake up call had been a group of female servants barging into the room well before sunrise with armloads of dresses and buckets of hot bath water.

Naoki for her part enoyed the pampering. Hitomi wanted to find a hiding place.

"Now hold onto something." was the only warning she got before the lacings on her corsette were pulled horribly tight.

"O by the Gods!" Hitomi weazed, "I'm flat enough already. Keep pulling and what I do have might just pop. They can only be pushed so high."

The woman pulling on the laces, Glyn, laughed and tied off the strings, "No one will care so long as you don't faint. The sun will be hot today so do not misplace you fan."

"My what?" Hitomi asked and Naoki squealed as an ornate wooded box was laid on the table. Inside of it fans of every color and style were stored in silk.

"We can pick any of these?" Naoki asked excitedly.

"Any of those that match your dress." Glyn grinned at Naoki who had been primped and dressed first in a lovely pale blue dress with silver threats throughout it that swirled and reminded Hitomi of water.

"Ooooo." Naoki started picking up fans and holding them against her skirts to see which would match the best. For a nine year old she was very interested in fashion and anything shiney.

Hitomi grinned at her sister before Glyn once again grabber her attention, "Which would you preffer pink or yellow?"

"Yellow." Hitomi wrinkled her nose. She wasn't fond of pink.

"Very well, let's get you into this. The ceremony will be starting soon." Glyn held out yellow dress with tiny gold flowers on the material.

The dress, once she was tied into it, and even the corsette weren't so bad. Hitomi turned again and again in front of the mirror. She'd never even been in the same room with something so beautiful. Now if she could only have gotten the fear of spilling something on the dress out her mind maybe she wouldn't feel so much like child in her first 'grown up' dress.

Then came the shoes and suddenly she hated everything.

Too high, so she wobbled, and brand new, so they bit her feet when she moved, Hitomi was hoping to slip them off once she was well out of Glyn's sight. That woman didn't miss a single trick. When Naoki wanted to bring two fans because she wouldn't decide between the two Glyn grabbed the extra one from inside Naoki's sleeve and told her only one was needed and when Hitomi tried to leave without a fan entirely one was roughly shoved into her hand.

"That one will match lovely." Glyn said with a sour look.

Hitomi mananged to mutter a thank you before heading down the hall after Naoki who was sulking about her fan.

"I think we should trade." Hitomi said with a grin and watched Naoki's face light up, "I mean, honestly who is going to get all uppy over fans anyway?"

"I agree. Besides, yellow and blue look very good together." Naoki handed over her fan and took Hitomi's gently, as thought handling a baby bird.

"Good point." Hitomi felt pride at being able to cheer her sister up so quickly. Now if only she could find a place to hide her shoes. Then they would both be very happy.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van resisted the urge to straighten his crown for the fourth time in the past hour. The thing was heavy and bit big on his head. Of course this was only the ceremonial one. After today he would be permitted to wear a gold circlet if he chose to wear a crown at all.

Slightly frustrated by the appearance of Lord Gelming, Lady Alissa and a few of Gelming's close friends (those first to write to Van requesting that Hitomi be used as a friendship token) but he was determined not to let it bother him.

Twice so far since the crowning he had spotted Naoki and Merle but not Hitomi. When he wasn't being cornered by important people offering their well wishes for his Kingship Van found himself scanning the crowd for her face.

"I see you've been looking for me." came a voice that for two seconds lifted Van's spirit untill he realized it didn't belong to Hitomi.

"Hello Lady Alissa." Van forced out.

"I've noticed you pet Seer isn't around. Did you lock her up for that day so that poeple would even be able to look at her? Though if I were you I would have done that to save myself the embarrassment of explaining that that was how she always dressed. Horrid sense of fashion if you ask me."Alissa grinned as though she expected Van to laugh along with what she obviously thought to be a witty joke.

"I happen to think I look pretty good, thanks." Hitomi said as she stepped up next to Van.

Van did a double take as Alissa just stared with her mouth open.

"Don't you both start complimenting me at once." Hitomi said with a raised eye brow, "My ego just couldn't take it."

"You look beautiful." Van nearly whispered, his voice deciding to leave him at that moment.

"Yes, well at least you won't be mistaken for a servant." Lady Alissa spat before turning on her heel to go find her father.

"I heard from a rather excited Neko that the music would starting soon." Hitomi smiled then grimaced as she wobbled.

"What's wrong?" Van asked, reaching for her arm at once.

"These damn shoes are eating my feet." Hitomi grunted.

"Then take them off." Van said with a shrug.

"Not so easily done. I haven't found a good hiding place for them yet. I don't want to loose them and have to listen to Glyn for the next year complain about how unladylike I am." Hitomi made a face that had Van laughing for the first time all day.

"Give them here and I'll send a guard to place them in your room." Van held out his hand and Hitomi looked at it horror struck.

"I'm not giving you my shoes. I've had them on for hours, they smell and the King of Fanelia does not deserve such a punishment as to handle my shoes." Hitomi backed up as if Van was about to make a grab for her.

"They can't be that bad." Van laughed, happy he would forever have the memory of discussing smelly shoes on his coronation day.

"You get a guard I will give them to him." Hitomi stated firmly.

"And punish one of my men in such a way?" Van joked and grinned, seeing how badly Hitomi wanted to smack him.

"Well, fine." Hitomi huffed but a smile showed through, "Maybe I'll just throw them in the fountain."

"Yes, that may be the safest way." Van laughed, "Though Glyn wouldn't be too happy."

"Then maybe I will 'accidentaly' step in the lower fountain and blame it all on you." Hitomi grinned back. They hadn't played around like this since they were kids.

"And how would you do that?" Van asked as the music started up.

"Haven't you heard?" Hitomi asked with mock innocence, "I've heard it told that the new King is a very clumsy dancer."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I haven't written anything realy fun for awhile. So I couldn't resist. I hope you all liked it. More of the party will be in the next chapter.

REVIEW! 


	7. stumbling kings

A/N: Wow, I am way tired. Hope you all had as much fun as I did this weekend. I don't think I've ever been so busy or tired.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi was very happy to find that Van wasn't as skilled a dancer as she had thought he would be. Not being too good herself it was easy for them to fake a stumble into the fountain. Most poeple rushed over to help Hitomi, who was somehow the only one standing in the water while others laughed along with Van as he blamed his 'horrible' dancing for the loss of such a fine pair of shoes.

Quite happy now that she was barefoot Hitomi left Van, with a group of women who were fighting over who would be Van's next dance partner, to find some lunch. She hadn't eaten breakfast and lunch was suppose to be served outside very soon.

At least thats what the servants said when she asked.

Her Sight was going a bit wacky being around so many people and she kept getting glimpses of who was who and who she needed to avoid. More than once she nearly ran over some innocent bystander to get away from a group of people who were coming her way. She knew she must look crazy changing directions so quickly but she realy didn't care. If people thought she was crazy then they were less likely to try to speak to her.

Eyes flashing Hitomi stumbled to a stop as her vision shifted to show her something that hadn't happened yet. The tension in her shoulders told her she had only a minute or so to stop what was about to happen.

She had to get to Naoki.

Fast.

There had been roses in her vision. But visions couldn't always be trusted when it came to the background. Sometimes the images were part of the vision. The roses could be her mind's way of seeing her little sister.

Beautiful, simple and untouched by the harsh world.

But also sharp tongued and prickley when she chose to be.

Van was suddenly standing before her asking her what was wrong.

"What?" Hitomi snapped.

"What's happening?" Van asked, concerned. He'd seen that look on her face before.

"Naoki." Hitomi said, on the verge of tears.

"I'll follow you." he said as he stepped out of her way.

Hitomi felt better, knowing Van had a sword but even that wouldn't matter if they weren't in time. If they weren't in time Naoki wouldn't be the only one hurt- she would personaly see to that.

The tension in her was like a twisting knife as she started to run. It had been stupid of her to think she wouldn't be able to find Naoki. For crying out loud the girl was her sister. She could find her anywhere. Had always been able to find her.

A glimpse of blue and purple had Hitomi shouting. She wasn't sure what it was she had said but everyone within hearing distance snapped around.

Lord Gelming, in a shiney purple coat froze, the hand around Naoki's upper arm loosening enough to let the girl pull away. In tears, Naoki ran for her sister.

"Tell me what happened." Hitomi said quietly as her sister clung to her.

"They were making fun of me." the nine year old hic-upped, "and when I talked back he grabbed me."

Lord Gelming laughed and his 'friends', four or five important couples laughed as well, "She was getting all worked up over nothing. I was just trying to explain what it was we had ment."

"Yeah," Naoki snorted through her tears, "cause 'say that again and you'll be found in a ditch' can be taken so many ways."

"Like I said, she was getting all worked up. That's not what was said at all." Lord Gelming spread his hands in appeal.

"Lord Gelming," Hitomi somehow kept her voice steady but loud, "I trust my sister over any other living person and my own vision of your hand landing across her face is working against you."

"For threatening a child, the sister of my friend I am forced to bring it to your attention that now that I am King I am fully within my rights to strip you of your lordship. If your behavior does not improve and soon I will do just that. My advice is that you leave early and not stay for the rest of the celebrations." Van had stepped between the sisters and the Lords and Ladies, and did not look happy, "My loyalty to my father's old friends will only go so far. It is me you have to impress and I must say that I am not my father."

"King Van." Lord Gelming bowed as did those standing with him, "My well wishes for your Kingship and my apologies for my behavior."

Well at least he seemed deeply shaken by Van's statement. Hitomi believed that he was indeed sorry but only sorry that he had been caught and told off infront of so many people.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van asked Naoki and Hitomi to stay close for the rest of the day and night. As King he was expected to stay for all the celebrations and he wasn't comfortable with the way everyone was now watching Hitomi and Naoki so closely.

He just wished everything had stayed as light and happy as his and Hitomi's conversation about her stinky shoes.

Things lightened abit when Van finaly talked a bright red Naoki into dancing with him.

"So long as you don't make me dance in the fountain." she had grumbled, making Van laugh loudly as she took his offered arm.

Hitomi smiled as she watched them dance. Van kept messing up to make Naoki laugh and everytime Naoki tried to correct him he would listen intently making the scene even more comical. She knew Van didn't want Naoki's memories of the day to be over shadowed by those few scarey moments with Gelming. He was giving her something fun and funny to remember.

A light tap on her arm had Hitomi turning to face a very pale Alissa.

"I just heard." the blond said shakily, "I am so sorry. I knew he didn't like you but I never thought he would threaten a little girl."

Hitomi stared at the girl, wondering how she hadn't seen the difference between Alissa and her father. Alissa was spoiled and liked to have the attention of everyone in the room but she would never go after a child to hurt someone else. She never would have threatened Naoki.

"My thanks for your apology though it is not your's to give." Hitomi nodded to Alissa then added, "Naoki is the reason I can't just up and leave. I help those I can, those I'm suppose to help, but my sister comes before even those I am shown in Visions. She is all I have."

Alissa just stood there looking at her for amoment before blinking, "You aren't as horrible as I thought you were. And I am sorry for what my father did but that doesn't mean I like you."

"I think I can say the same for you." Hitomi smiled and Alissa returned it briefly before turning and walking quickly away.

"Everything alright?" Van asked, walking over just as Alissa in her pink dress was out of sight.

"Did you hear what we said?" Hitomi asked, still looking at where Alissa had been.

"No, I didn't want to intrude." Van said honestly and it had been a battle. He wanted very badly to charge over and tell Alissa to leave but he didn't want Hitomi to think he didn't trust her to handle her own situations.

"Well, I can truly say that Alissa isn't a threat but her father is." Hitomi looked at Van and then realized that Naoki wasn't with him.

Seeing the panic on her face Van smiled gently, "She's with Merle. Lunch is finaly being served and I have Charles, one of my own guards with them."

"Thank you." Hitomi smiled, "It's so hard to let her out of my sight. I'm so used to it always being just me and her. We've been here for quite awhile and I still find it hard to think past 'Where's Naoki' and 'Has Naoki eaten today'. You know," Hitomi laughed, "Making sure she had eaten was the biggest worry before we came here. And now look at her. She's all dressed up and dancing with Kings."

There were so many things Van wanted to say to that but didn't know where to begin.

Squeezing Hitomi's hand Van said, "I do believe it's time you eat. I'm sure I had a servant or two telling tales about how the Seer was hounding them about lunch."

"I wasn't hounding!" Hitomi nearly yelled, "I was starving. I AM starving. Let's go get something." she laughed when she saw how hard Van was trying not to smile, "You did that on purpose."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, didn't take me so long to type this one. Please review. 


	8. a ring of hope

A/N: Hey all. Sorry it's been so long. This chapter was a battle and a half. I think I rewrote it five times, maybe more. Hope you like it.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Van."

Slowly Van opened his eyes.

"Van, wake up!" It was Hitomi standing over him, "I have to leave."

"Why?" was all he could say as he sat up.

"I had a vision. I have to go. Now." Hitomi stood back from the bed as Van finaly realized what was happening.

"Where are you going?" he asked, even though he felt like he was prying.

"Tristian." Hitomi straightened her cloak. She was dressed and ready to go, "Two days from here on horse back, 5 on foot."

"Then you'll have a horse, and supplies." Van swung his legs over the side of the bed, happy he had slept in his pants, and began pulling his boots on.

"But I have to get going." Hitomi said in a pleading tone.

"It's going to take you days to get there, a few minutes to make sure you have food won't change everything." Van grabbed a shirt and headed for the door, leaving Hitomi no choice but to follow him, "When will it happen?"

"Within the week. I think 3 or 4 days from now." Hitomi followed Van down the stairs and into the empty kitchens, "I was going to borrow one of your horses anyways."

"Is it big?" Van asked, making himself look anywhere but at the sorrow he saw in her eyes.

"Not that big but it's personal."

Van nodded then asked, "What about Naoki?"

"I was hoping she could stay here." Hitomi said quietly, expecting him to say no.

She'd known him for years and yet she still had trouble believing that he was her friend. Sure she could tease him and argue with him but she was a Seer. One of these days he would realize just how annoying it could be to have her around. She didn't want to get too comfortable just to have him throw her and Naoki out.

"Well that'd be a bit loney seeing as I'm going with you."

"You're- what?" Hitomi didn't know what to say. It was then she noticed that Van was filling three bags with food, "But Naoki won't like where we're going."

"That's ok. You do what you have to do and I'll keep Naoki from being bored or scared." Van said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

And to him it was. He didn't know all the details.

"Fine. Just don't step in where you might get in the way."

That shocked him. Van looked up as she left the room saying something about getting Naoki ready.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

'I dance in the Cosmos, I dance in your heart;  
We dance now together and never will part.  
Thy childhood is over, here starts your next stage;  
To bask in the glory of life as my Sage.

Come dance at Our Sabbats and sing to the Moon;  
Thy Lord and thy Lady Both welcom thy tune.  
We now dance in thy heart and fill thee with love;  
As it is now below, so has been above!'

Naoki's clear, sweet voice drifted in every direction. It was early morning and nothing could be heard aside from the eight year old's singing.

Van glanced at Hitomi, knowing better than to look at Naoki because she would stop singing in embarrassment. He didn't want her to stop. He didn't know the song but once or twice he thought he heard Hitomi join in.

"I've never heard that song before." Van said when the last note faded.

"We grew up in a very old Temple. One of the older Priestesses taught it to me when I was little and then when Naoki came there she was taught it aswell." Hitomi smiled, looking more relaxed than she had though out the entire journey, "It's called Journey."

"Not too many songs mention the Lord and Lady anymore." Van said as Naoki started humming something new.

"Like I said, it was an old Temple and the woman who taught us was older than anyone I've ever seen." Hitomi sighed, "I miss her."

"Who?" Van asked.

"Michelle" Hitomi smiled softly at her sister, "She was the one who took care of us when we were dropped at the Temple's doors. First me and the Naoki. Her eye sight was bad and she wasn't much use around the Temple anymore so she took care of us and kept us out from underfoot. She died the winter before I pulled you out of that river."

"I remember how she use to sneek us cookies." Naoki laughed, "She'd go into the market for something and always came back with little paper bag hidden in her robes. One for me and one for Tomi."

"She was our mother in all the ways that mattered." Hitomi turned to Van, obviously wanting to change the subject, "Do you sing, Van?"

" Very badly and only when forced to." Van admitted as Naoki broke out in giggles.

"You must sing for us!" Naoki crowed in laughter.

"I care much too much for the both of you to ever put you through such tortures." Van laughed and stopped suddenly when Hitomi's head snapped towards the woods. In their silence he could hear approaching horses.

"We were nearly out of Mason's Hollow." Hitomi grumbled and straightened her cloak. She could suddenly See who was coming and she wasn't happy.

"What do you-?" Van started but stopped when a famillair voice called out his name.

"Is that you? I'm surprised the guards actauly identified you from such a distance." Alissa smiled sweetly. It was clear she had gotten dressed in hurry.

"We are nearly out of your land." Hitomi sighed, "Let us be on our way."

"And deprive King Van of decent company- I think not." Alissa moved her horse over onto Van's left, pushing Naoki to the rear.

"This isn't a social affair." Van said politely.

"I'm sure it's not." Alissa grinned, "But the least I can do is make sure my guest is happy, even though I didn't invite you."

"Yes, sorry about that." Hitomi said loudly as Alissa's two guards glared at her, "We had and still have bussiness to attend to in Tristian. It's still more than three hours away. That is if the day is kind to us." Hitomi said as she looked up at the clouds.

"If the day is kind?" Alissa asked, her nose wrinkled up, "What an odd saying. Old, I should say, My grandfather use to say that same thing when I was little."

"Sounds like a wise man." Van nodded, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He'd been having such a good start of that day too.

"I hated him, actualy." Alissa giggled, "Silly old man. Never knew how to rule a land properly. Did you know he refused my father his land when he came of age? He said my uncle Tobias had the right touch the land needed, not my father."

"I know Tobias." Van said lightly, "Great man. Very kind."

Hitomi had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Alissa opened her mouth and then shut it quickly when she couldn't think of what to say. She'd obviously thought Van would side with her.

"I'd like to meet this Tobias." Hitomi said once she was sure she wouldn't laugh.

Van's face lit up, "I'm sure he would love to meet you. He lives just north of here. If we change our route home we could ride right through Lindale and pay him a visit."

"I have a cousin in Tristian who would just love to meet you all." Alissa said with abit too much eagerness, "If I were to ride with I could arrange a meeting and even a nice dinner for all of us."

Van, caught off guard by this just looked at her with his mouth slightly open.

"It's settled then!" Alissa slapped her hand on her knee, "As soon as we arrive I'll go straight to Sandra and arrange it all."

And after the incident at Van's celebration, Hitomi had half hoped that Alissa wasn't as bad as she had first appeared to be. So much for that.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Miserable and unable to get away from Alissa during the ride Hitomi tried to distract herself by humming other tunes Michelle had taught her and Naoki. Every once in awhile she could hear Naoki, who had moved behind Hitomi, humming along.

"The stars are all weeping.  
The tears that they shed,  
are for their lost children,  
Far from their beds.

Home and safe harbor,  
Are not to be had,  
For the war torn warrior,  
And his horse, both armor clad.

His love and his heart,  
Far away they do lay-"

Smiling at Naoki, Hitomi took a breath to continue the next line when Alissa nearly demanded they stop.

"It's so hard to have a conversation with you two singing some wailing song over there." once again, Alissa's nose was wrinkled, "Where did you learn that rubbish anyway?"

"Why are you so rude?" Hitomi found herself asking before she could stop it.

"What!" Alissa cheeks flamed instantly, "I've never - in my life no one has dared!" too worked up to get anything else out she took a deep breath and pointed at Hitomi, fury in her eyes, "You are below me!"

"Actualy, she isn't. Or won't be." Van inturrupted, "I was going to do this in private at a better time. But," Van fished around in his pocket and pulled out a white stone ring, "By old laws my people use to follow you are higher than any Lord or Lady and answer only to the king who has taken you as council. Hitomi, I ask you to be part of my council for as long as you wish and wear this ring proudly declaring yourself a True Gaian Seer. And of course, my dear friend."

Stunned past actual sane thoughts, Hitomi asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you." Van said, reaching out and stearing Hitomi's horse to a stop, seeing as she seemed to forget she was even on a horse, "You see all sides of a conflic and act as you see fit without worrying about who you will offend. You are kind and you do the right thing whenever possible. I couldn't ask for a better Councilor."

"This means no one can harrass me or Naoki?"

"No one." Van smiled, "I told you I would find a way to protect you both. Now, it's an old law, ancient actualy but I have already brought it to all the people who need to know and they have agreed that it's a very wise idea. Of course I had planned on asking you quietly over breakfast yesterday morning but your visions had other plans."

"HER?" Alissa nearly exploded, "AS ROYAL COUNCIL?" gasping she looked at Van as though he had grown fangs, "But she doesn't even have a last name or any standing. She's a backwater orphan, for crying out loud."

"And you, Lady Alissa are dangerously close to insulting a friend of the King's." Van growled.

Alissa's mouth shut so quickly Hitomi would have laughed if she wasn't afraid she'd fall into hysterics if she got started.

"Royal council and Fanelian Seer?" Hitomi asked. The ring, which Van was once again holding out to her, was very shiney and beautifuly made.

Plain silver band with a white stone the size of her thumb nail. On the stone, in blue, was the Fanelian crest.

"And friend. Don't forget that." Van laughed, "So, will you take it?"

"Yes." Hitomi grinned and slid the ring onto her right middle finger where it fit perfectly.

"Good." Van said, smiling as he kicked his horse into a trot, "Now I can stop imagining all the ways you could throw that ring in my face, angered by one wrong word or another."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hours later, at the boarder of Tristian, Alissa made some excuse to return home. But she promised that she'd introduce them to her cousin another day.

"The news will travel quickly, you know." Van said as he gave Alissa's retreating form one glance.

"I don't care." Hitomi wasn't as happy as she had been before they had crossed into Tristian. Now that they were nearly there she didn't know what she was going to tell Van or Naoki for that matter, "People would have found out one way or another."

"How much further?" Naoki asked, tired of being in the saddle.

"How about a break?" Hitomi asked, trying to sound cheerfull, "There's no need to arrive on those poor people's door step today and worry them about what won't even happen for awhile yet."

Naoki was out of her saddle in a blink of an eye and scrounging throug her food sack, "I'm starving." she admitted when Van raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, then a break was the perfect thing." he also dismounted but Hitomi stayed where she was watching them.

She was too nervous to eat.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, the songs in this- the first one was out of Grimoire For The Green Witch by Ann Moura. It's real name is actualy Journey. I didn't think it right to rename it. The second song is something I wrote while trying to find something for them to sing. I haven't named it but as you all may have guessed it's about war.  
The next chapter will be more intense. Some secrets will be revealed.

REVIEW:) 


	9. Fire and Truth

A/N: For those of you who don't read Wishes Are Kisses- I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. My computer died.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi brought her horse to a stop and sat there staring at the farm before them.

"Stay here." She said to Van and Naoki, "I'll go talk to them and then if they want our help we'll get them out of here."

Van nodded, even though Hitomi had yet to tell him what was suppose to happen. Usualy she told him what she had Seen but this time she seemed almost uncomfortable to talk about it. He just hoped it wasn't going to be that bad. Maybe she was hoping to spare him the horror of what she had foreseen for these people.

Watching her ride ahead, Van told Naoki to dismount and let her horse walk abit. Without questioning why Van wasn't dismounting aswell Naoki quickly led her horse towards some tall grass.

Van's attention snapped back top Hitomi as he heard raised voices. He had promised to stay out of the way and besides, from the sad look Hitomi had worn all day she had expected this type of welcome before she had even spotted the house on the horizon.

He could just see the couple Hitomi was talking to. A man with bright blond hair and a woman with dark hair. Neither seemed happy to hear whatever it was Hitomi had told them.

Hitomi turned and motioned in Van's direction and with a quick call to Naoki they rode over to Hitomi and the couple. The man and the woman glared at Hitomi and barely said hello to Van or Naoki.

"They have agreed to let us help." Hitomi glared right back at them, "But they won't leave the farm. So we need to set up a barrier between us and those trees. That's where the fire will come from." Hitomi pointed and Van started coming up with ideas.

"Will a ditch be good enough?" Van asked, still looking at the land, mainly just to avoid looking at the farmer and his wife.

"I think it's all we have time for." Hitomi frowned. She had seen this all happening and yet she still tried to get them to leave.

It would have been so much easier to rebuild a house than to rebuild a life and a friendship. If they had left she would have never seen them again. And everything from this moment on would have been simpler.

Shrugging, Hitomi put Naoki to work taking care of the horses while she and Van started work on the ditch. Within just a short amount of time, a few men (neighbors from the looks of them), came to help out. The work did go quicker with more people and by night fall they had a six foot wide ditch that was about four feet deep.

"Good work." the farmer called out to his neighbors and avoided looking at Hitomi.

"The work's not done yet." Hitomi called over the voices of the others, "This still has to reach to field or it will all have been pointless."

Most grumbled but others took one look at the ring she wore and a quick glance at Van's filthy, scowling face and returned to work at once.

Soon, too soon they could smell smoke. It was getting thicker in the air as moments passed.

Naoki, sporting a cloth tired over her mouth and nose, hurried over with identical cloths for each person in the ditch.

"Cory said these would help." Naoki watched as Hitomi tired her's on.

"Who's Cory?" Van asked.

"The famer's son. He's almost my age." She grinned, "But I'm nearly a year older."

Van smiled but stopped when he saw Hitomi's eyes water.

"What's wrong?" Van asked after Naoki had walked back towards the barn, no doubt checking on the horses. Van had told her that they were her responsability while the others were digging. True it was just to keep her busy but he wanted her to feel usefull too.

"I'll tell you later." she wiped roughly at the tears and continued digging.

In the end, the ditch wasn't enough. Hitomi had seen different visions of this night, sometimes the fire would stay away and other time everything was lost. Of course she never saw everything that could happen. That would just be too easy on her and those around her. So, even she was surprised to hear a shout go up that the barn had caught fire.

"Naoki!" Hitomi yelled, scrambling out of the ditch. Even as the flames had gotten closer, everyone was doing their best to finish what they started.

As she ran she could feel Naoki's panic as she fought to free the horses. Why the hell had she agreed with Van that the barn would be a safe place for Naoki?!

Four horses ran out as the fire spread to the grass aroudn the building. They lept, making it out but there was no sight of Naoki.

And Hitomi couldn't get past the flames.

Helpless to do anything, Hitomi started yelling for her sister while trying to beat out some of the flames with her shovel. Others tried to help but the grass here was too dry.

There was a thud of a shovel being dropped just before something passed over Hitomi's head.

The men yelled and ran like they had seen a ghost. All Hitomi could do was stand there.

So it was true.

She could feel the change in the wind as Van landed behind her, holding Naoki who was burned but not badly injured.

Naoki cried, clinging to Van's neck as she rambled about the horses she couldn't get out of their stalls and how she had let him down.

"You did very well." He said, his eyes on Hitomi. His gaze was so full of pain she wanted to cry.

He put Naoki gently down and turned his back on the two sisters.

A few feathers fell from his wings as he walked toward the woods.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It had taken hours to put all the flames out and even then they knew that the embers were still too hot to be considered safe.

With Naoki in a drug induced sleep and both her hands bandaged, burned from grabbing the stall doors even as the wood was seconds away from bursting into flames, Hitomi left to find Van.

"Van?" Hitomi looked up to see her friend sitting in a very tall tree.

He didn't answer her.

"Van, I knew about your wings." she said, making a jump for the lowest branch she could find, "I saw them in the first vision I ever had about you." she climbed slowly, remembering how much she had always hated being up off the ground, "I knew about your mum and even about Folken. For awhile I thought the vision had been wrong because you never told me anything about it."

"And why would I tell you?" his voice was very cold and Hitomi hesitated for a moment, thinking he didn't want her around but just pushed that thought away. She was going to talk to him even if she had to break her neck climbing this damn tree to do so.

"Because I'm your friend." she said simply, slipping sideways on a branch so she had to catch herself on another.

"Demons don't have friends." Van said quietly.

"Yes, well, neither do witches." Hitomi struggled to reach the next branch, ingoring the fact that Van was now staring at her.

"Who called you that?" he asked.

"My father." Hitomi got her hand around the branch and slowly climbed up, "That farm we saved- it belongs to my parents."

"Those were your parents?" Van grabbed Hitomi's wrist as she lost her balance again.

"Yea. They gave us up beacsue they wanted a son. It had been so easy for them to give me away becasue of what I was. And then Naoki wasn't what they wanted either." Hitomi let Van pull her up onto the branch he stood on.

"And they weren't happy to see you now that they have a son." Van said, looking over Hitomi's head back towards the farm.

"No, they weren't happy." Hitomi held onto Van's arms tightly. They were very high up, "Thank you for saving Naoki."

"How is she?" Van asked, still not looking her.

"The healer put her into a pain free sleep." Hitomi stared at Van's bare arm, "Did you think I would run away like those men?"

"Yes." Van said.

Now that hurt.

"You should know better." Hitomi pinched Van's arm.

"OW!" Van pulled back, leaving Hitomi to grab onto the tree, "Don't do that!"

"Well don't be stupid and I won't have to." Hitomi scowled.

"But people will treat me differently. King or not- they still believe that Draconians are demons." Van seemed to have no problem standing on the thin ( it was as thick as Hitomi's arm if not a bit thicker) branch with nothing to hold onto.

"Then show them that you're not a demon. You are a Draconian King and it won't change no matter how superstitious they are." Hitomi peeked down at the ground and clutched the tree tighter.

"You ok?" Van's thoughts were still on his kingdom but there was no way he couldn't see how much his friend had just paled.

"I don't like being this far from the ground." Hitomi confessed. 

"Then why did you climb up here?" Van asked, confused.

"Because I had to get it through your thick head that I won't leave you!" Hitomi stomped her foot and Van had to catch her before she fell right out of the tree.

"You won't?" he asked.

"No." Hitomi huffed, "I won't leave you so long as you promise not to leave me."

"I guess we kind of need each other, don't we?"Van asked, grinning. His running away felt rather stupid now.

"Well who else is Naoki going to listen to on the days she's mad at me for one reaosn or another?" Hitomi was joking. Naoki rarely got mad at her and when she did she didn't stay mad at her but Hitomi suddenly found herself tightly in Van's arms.

"Thank you." he whispered.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I guess a stop at Tobias' was a good idea." Van said,helping Naoki down off his horse. With her burned hands she couldn't ride on her own and Van insisted that she ride with him.

"A very good idea." Naoki said with a grimace. The pain was a lot less than it had been but any movement hurt. And they had been in the saddle almost all day.

Hitomi hurried over and brushed Naoki's hair away from her face before looking her bandages over, "We'll have to change these before you sleep."

Naoki nodded but was too busy looking up at the building they had come to.

"Tobias is a very good man." Van handed the reins of their horses to a boy who had just run over, "Always kind and always happy to see a friend."

"Good cause it's late." Hitomi looked towards the setting sun, "Hopefully not too late."

"Tobias won't mind so long as we tell him about our trip. He was injured a few years back and now has to rely heavily on a cane. Traveling is out of the question unless he goes in a carriage but Tobias will never agree to that. He grew up riding and hunting and like most Lords he hates being confined to a carriage." Van led them up to a large door where a butler was already waiting for the trio.

"It is good to see you again, Lord Van." the older man bowed them into the house.

Hitomi shook her head. House was entirely the wrong word for thsi building. She had never seen a house this size.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tobias was a very nice man and very funny but Hitomi found it hard to keep her eyes open once he had led them to a sitting room with a roaring fire. The combination of Tobias fatherly voice and the heat and soon Hitomi found Van helping her to her feet.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking around at Tobias who stood by the flames, his dark hair run through with reds from the fire's light.

"It's more than ok." he smiled, "I am just pleased to have met you and your sister. We'll have a chance to speak over breakfast. Go get your rest."

Van wrapped an arm around Hitomi's waist and helped her up the stairs to the room Tobias had lent her.

"I already tended to Naoki's hands and she is asleep in the room across from this one." Van said, lowering Hitomi onto the bed, "Tobias invited us to spend the day with him but I told him I had to be getting back to Fanelia." Van bent down and pulled Hitomi's boots off before she could protest.

"Thank you." she said sleepily, "For everything."

Hitomi had never felt this tired in her life. Had she even slept last night? She couldn't realy remember. She'd spent the night next to Naoki's bed, trying to forget the harsh words of her father.

"I didn't do too much." Van laughed and picked her legs up, helping her swing them onto the bed.

"You've done more than you'll ever know." she yawned and then was asleep.

Van stood there staring down at her for a minute. She was truely the only friend he had. Merle was more of a sister - good for arguements and getting you into trouble. Naoki was also begining to feel like a sister. He hadn't thought twice about taking his shirt off and diving into the fire after her. She hadn't flinched at the sight of his wings, only ran to him when he was close enough.

He'd been so scared.

Hitomi rolled over in her sleep and drew her knees up to her chest. Taking that as a hint Van pulled the blankets up and over her.

He never thought he'd have a friend who was just as much an outcast as himself. Though in truth, Hitomi never hid what she was. So she had grown up knowing the cruelty of others while van had been warned of them by his mother.

Well, now his truth was out in the open. Fanelia was sure to be in total chaos by the time they returned. Lords and Ladies from neighboring area's would be vying for the throne. If Fanelia fell into rebellion then it would be only too easy for one of the sneeks to take his place.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"You know I'll help you." Hitomi said quietly, making Van jump. He didn't realize she had opened her eyes.

"I know."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Blah- I've been very sick and exhausted lately. Took me a few days but I hope you all liked it. REVIEW:) 


	10. Throwing stones to hide your hands

A/N: I'm happy that so many people are still reading this story. Like my other stories I don't realy have any plans on when this will end. I'm not even entirely sure where this will go. Hope you are all in it for the long haul. :)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van wasn't surprised when they were met at the border by his guards. These men, while hand picked by Van himself, were a few short. It seems some of them couldn't be bothered to be loyal to a Draconian.

Hitomi, silent and straight backed nodded to Charles, the only guard she knew well enough to greet and he nodded back before turning to Van.

"You have a rather chaotic group of people waiting for your return." Charles' eyes were true, showing that Van could sprout fangs and horns and he would still be there, a loyal guard and soldier.

"Any of them from other lands?" Van asked, glancing towards Fanelia. They were quite a ways away from the gates. He couldn't even see if anyone was on the road.

"A few. Front and center, of course, is Gelming." Charles didn't bother with the formality owed to a Lord and Van almost smiled. He was relieved to have even this many men still loyal to the throne, nomatter who was seated on it.

"Well, lets get this over with. I will address the crowd once we reach the Royal gates." Van said and the men formed a circle around the three with Charles inside the circle, on Van's left.

Fanelia had always been so beautiful to Van. Even as a child he would lean out the carriage window whenever he was forced to go somewhere and wait for the moment when he would see the green rooftops from afar. He loved Fanelia and it caused a sickening twist in his belly to think that the one place he had ever called home would turn against him. He didn't know how many of his subjects would be taken in by Gelming's rioting but he was preparing for the worst.

If he prepared for the worst than things could only get better, right? But if the worst is what they found then Van would try his hardest to win his people back. Even if he had to speak to each and everyone of them one on one- he would do it. He wasn't someone to be feared just because of what he was. He was their King and would do all that was in his power to convince them that he wasn't evil and wasn't plotting against his own lands.

He knew that was one of the angles Gelming would take. A demon come to Fanelia just to twist it to his own desires and purpose. Van could have said the same thing about Gelming.

Through the gates and down the streets, Van saw a more than a few curious faces trying to catch a look at him while many others scowled.

Suddenly a hand on his arm was pulling him down and Van felt something wiz by the top of his head.

"A rock." Hitomi said, letting go of Van's arm and sliding back into her own saddle which she had nearly fallen out of to pull him out of harms way.

Two soldiers caught the young man who had thrown the rock and brought him with them to the palace. The boy, realy he was rather young, looked terrifyed when he saw where he was being led.

Van felt like his body was made of lead as he dismounted at the gates before his palace. His movements felt painfully slow as he turned to face the crowd that had gathered.

"As I am sure you have all heard, I am Draconian. Half Draconian. But I am still the man who was crowned just a week ago. I am still the man with this country's best interests at heart, despite what, I am sure others have been telling you. My father ruled before me and even my mother and brother were a large part of what made Fanelia such a wonderfull place. My father married for love and found a woman who wanted what was best for this land just as I want what is best for this land. My mother was Draconian. As was my brother. My father saw past that and saw the person beyond the wings and the superstitious murmerings. I am asking you, the people of Fanelia to look past the rumors to what you know about me. I grew up before many of your eyes. I know you can see, just as you saw then, that I am no demon." Van sighed. Only a few faces before him looked convinced and among the other faces Van could see Gelming and his 'friends'. The group was pointing to the ring on Hitomi's hand.

Taking a breath Van announced, "While taking steps towards Fanelia's brighter future I have brought back an old law. This law brings back the King's official court. One person can not hope to see all possible outcomes of their choices. A court is needed. The fist appointment I have made to my Court is Hitomi. She is a true Seer and a true friend and isn't bothered in the least by the idea of sharing her opinions on how I do things." Van smiled despite the situation and saw Hitomi turn a bright red as Naoki laughed, "I hope you will welcome her into Fanelia as though she were born to be here."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stood in his mother's room and looked around slowly. He wished he knew what she would have done in his place. She had always handled things with an ease he was jealous of. Always a smile for everyone she met and a kind word those who, servants mainly, were ignore by most.

Everyone loved her. Even those who knew what she was.

The young man who had thrown the rock was questioned and it turned out he wasn't even from Fanelia. He had been put up to causing trouble by a group he had met on the road. He hadn't known the names of any of the people but he did say that they paid him to try to get the Fanelians to riot.

Van had a good idea as to who had paid him but he didn't have any evidence. While it would have felt wonderfull to march right back out to the gates and call Gelming forward just to strip the man of his title before everyone, Van knew it would work against him. People would say he was taking his frustrations out on people who were just trying to tell the truth.

They weren't telling the truth but Van storming out there and yelling at the man would make Gelming look like a victim.

A slight touch on his arm and Van knew who was next to him, taking his hand gently in hers.

"I brought you dinner." Hitomi said quietly, looking up at the portrait of Van parents that hung above the hearth. She squeezed his hand before tugging him towards the door.

"I'm not hungry." Van said, even as he followed her across the room.

"You have to eat." Hitomi didn't loosen up on Van's hand as he tried to pull away, "If I have to tie you down and feed you myself I will."

Van almost laughed untill he saw the look on her face. She was serious. He stopped trying to pull away and followed her to his room where she had set up a table and two chairs.

"How did you get this in here?" he asked, visualizing her trying to bring the table up the stairs on her own.

"I had some help." she said evasively and pointed to a chair, "Sit before it gets cold."

Van sat, a smile threatening as he uncovered a steak and vegies on his plate. Giving Hitomi that ring, while giving her more of an excuse to boss him around, was the best thing he could have done. Not only did she lighten his mood but he enjoyed her company. She said what was on her mind and didn't back down because he was King.

He enjoyed her honesty.

And it was her honesty he needed now.

"What did you think of our return?" he asked, taking a bite to avoid looking into those eyes.

"Those who believe Gelming are idiots. Your speech was wonderfull and you were direct. They needed to hear what you said. You didn't shy from the looks or even the rock that was thrown. You spoke truth and they could hear it in your voice." Hitomi began on her own dinner, which Van could see wasn't steak. She wasn't fond of it. Instead she had what looked like fish.

"I'm glad you are here." he said quietly, "You don't let me brood and you make me see things the way they are, not how they appear to be."

"I am gald to be here." Hitomi watched Van who kept his eyes firmly on his plate, "If it weren't for you Naoki and I would be confined to a Temple for the rest of our lives. That is if no one found out about me."

Van felt sick at the thought of what would have happened to Hitomi if she'd been discovered. Those thoughts were better not persued with food in front of him.

She was here and she was part of his council. He could keep her safe and keep Naoki safe while they were inside Fanelia. He couldn't be sure what would happen to them in the outside world but with that ring on her finger many would think twice about bothering a member of the royal court.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I hope you all liked this one. REVIEW! 


	11. stupid people

A/N: This story has been on my mind a lot so you may be seeing chapters more often than usual. I say 'may' becasue holiday shopping is starting to pick up so I have more hours at work. Fun for all. -- I love Christmas, even though I'm pagan, but the stores had Christmas stuff out last Sunday! Two days before Halloween! How crazy is that?

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Van woke to the sound of shouting. Never a good sign.

The sun had yet to even rise for the day.

Sighing Van had an idea who had started the rioting group outside. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed Van sat for a moment trying to clear his head before he confronted the mob.

He didn't even bother to do up the shirt he threw on after pulling his boots onto his feet. Heading down the stairs Van could see a few servants in their night clothes gathered by the front doors, trying to see what was happening. They scattered when they saw him coming and without even looking at them he pushed out through the doors and wasn't surprised to find Hitomi sitting on the steps in the dark.

"They don't even know I'm here." she said before he could worry. Lately she was so quick to see his thoughts that he was left standing with his mouth open more often than not.

"I need to speak to them." he said and headed past her, hoping she would stay where she was.

Guards stood around the gates, intimidating any that would have dared try to go any furter.

"And who told you now was a good time for such an act?" Van shouted and everyone fell silent, "Many of you tend to your fields in just a few hours. Will you have enough energy to bring in the harvest? The weather is getting colder and colder with each night. Will the next nigt be the one to bring in the frost and kill off the plants and fruits we all need for the coming months?" he looked slowly around at the many men and very few women, "I never thought I would see the day when sensible hard working people would be taken in by a few foul words and ancient superstitions. Atlantians were the cursed people. They wanted more than any human has the right to ask for. They ruined themselves. I am not an Atlantian. I am a Draconian and a proud Fanelian. This land is what I care for. Not unattainable wishes. I have no hopes for a legendary rule or for my name to be forever remembered. I just want you, my people to survive and have a life less harsh than those that live in fear and hate of their rulers."

Complete silence filled with disbelieving faces.

"I will not but heads with you morning, noon, and night." Van sighed, "If you do not believe you can live under a Draconian King than I suggest you leave before the snows start because I will not be greeted every minute of everyday with accusations of things I have never done nor will ever do. This is the second time I have had to try to talk sense into what I thought were a sensible people. Please don't let the lies of others drive you from the land that you love. You know where I stand for I have told twice now. Can you be so sure on the motives of those who speak ill of me. I have never been a cruel leader and I know nearly all of you by name. Will these Liars be as kind or will they treat how they are treating me, as a thing that must be crushed because I am in their way?"

Van felt people behind him and turned to see Merle, Naoki and Hitomi all standing there wrapped in their robes.

"Fanelia is my home." he nearly choked on these words, "I will not step aside because of a few lies. I will not let someone who does not love this land rule you." he turned and headed back to the palace, knowing that the three girls would follow him.

He knew there was no way he'd be able to fall back to sleep. He was worked up. He didn't want to play the perfect King. He wanted to go back out there and call every last person standing at his gates complete idiots. Van wanted to tell them off for not trusting him.

He very nearly had.

His family had always looked out for their country first. Fanelia wasn't high up in social circles because none of it's rulers had any interest in playing courtly games with back stabbing nobles.

And this was why!

Any little secret or indescresion and suddenly the whole damn world knew about it and it was being used against you. It didn't matter how well you ran a country or Lorded over a small province- they would tear you apart just to watch you bleed.

Van was just happy he hadn't seen Gelming anywhere. He wasn't entirely sure he could have kept his head if that horrible man had been standing there grinning at him.

At least he had been smart enought to leave his sword behind. He didn't want people to think that he was trying to scare them into liking him again. The only good thing that Van had seen when he went out to the gates was that the faces that looked back at him were young and that meant the older, wiser subjects understood what was actualy happening. They knew better than to throw their loyalty away just because a Lord from another land had come to cause trouble.

Also the older subjects, no doubt knew about Vari and therefore knew about Van and Folken. They had never questioned their King's choice in a wife, had never turned away from the young Princes when, as children, they had played in the fields not far from their houses and farms.

Van threw himself into a chair in the Dining Hall and heard the others speaking quietly around him. He let his mind wonder and within a few minutes there was a hand on his arm. He jumped and looked up to see HItomi standing next to him holding a cup of tea.

"This is for you." she said and he took it slowly, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"You don't have to stay awake. You should try to sleep for a few more hours. I have a feeling that today is going to be a very long day." Van sipped his tea and looked over and Merle and Naoki, "And I don't want you two out of the palace today."

Naoki nodded as Merle scowled.

"It's not like they can do anything to us." the Neko growled.

"But they could try." Hitomi said, cutting Van off, "Van shouldn't have to worry about you two behaving on top of everything else."

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to either of you." Van said quietly looking from one young face to the other, "Please stay in here unless you are with Hitomi or myself."

"We will." Naoki said even as Merle sulked.

"Thank you." Hitomi hugged her sister before kissing the top of Naoki's curly hair.

Naoki yawned and looked around the room, "Can I go back to bed?'

"Yes." Van smiled, "Merle you should try to sleep too."

This was something Merle could easily agree to. Hitomi walked the girls back upstairs and Van watched them go. This was his family. He smiled down at his tea. He wouldn't have been able to handle his people turning against him if he hadn't had anyone to back him up.

Van nearly fell out of his chair when Hitomi touched his arm again. He hadn't even heard her come back into the room.

"I thought you went back to bed." he tried to disguise what he knew to be a very surprised look on his face.

"I won't be able to sleep." she shrugged and took the seat next to him, "Besides I'm hungry and breakfast will be out here soon."

Van opened his mouth to argue that most of the servants were still asleep when a tray was set down next to his arm.

"I hope eggs are ok." Hitomi smiled, "They asked me what we wanted and the only thing I could think of was eggs."

"Eggs are fine." Van gave up on Hitomi going back to bed. He'd almost forgotten how she could be when she set her mind on something.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The sun had been up for almost an hour when Van decided he could no longer wait around to see how his people were doing on the day of their harvest. He wanted to be mad at them for being careless about their sleep before such an important day but he couldn't afford to show them what was realy on is mind.

Instead he would go out and help where he could just he did every other year. Today was Harvest and he would not neglect his people just because of Gelming.

"Can I help?" Hitomi asked, picking up on what Van was thinking about. The more she was around him the easier it was for her to read him the same way she did Naoki.

"It's hard work." Van said.

"I'll do what ever I can." Hitomi smiled and followed Van out through the gates and towards the farms.

They were met with a few glares and others who just outright ignored them. No one was point blank rude but they made up excuses for Van to not help them so he and HItomi moved on to the next few farms and the same thing happened.

Van's temper was rising with each 'We got things handled, thank you, King Van."

They weren't rude but it was obvious that they were lying aswell. It was too early in the day to know if you had things handled or not. That's why he and Folken use to set out early to help their people get a head start on what would be a very trying day.

"King Van!" a jovial voice called out, "If you aren't headed anywhere at the moment my wife and I could use and extra hand or two getting the last of the beans picked."

"Of course John." Van visibly relaxed.

John Covet was old with grand children around Van's age. He and his wife Olive had always been kind to Van when he was younger. Their farm was larger than most but they managed every year to care to it so well. Their beans happened to be Van's favorite and Olive Covet used it against it.

Olive stood by the door wearing a pair of her husband's pants with her long white hair pulled back into a braid. At the sight of Van she clapped her hands and came over to greet him, "It's not usual for us to see you so early on Harvest. Not that I would complain about seeing you at this hour, King Van."

"It's good to see you too Olive." Van smiled, "Others have their work covered it seems."

John frowned just behind Van's shoulder but Hitomi saw it.

"Well, that leaves us with the best help then." John said brightly, his frown gone, "Let's get started."

It was hard work and within a short amount of time Hitomi found that her knees were killing her and so was her back. She would have never made it as a farmer. Van, absorbed in his work next to her, chucked the long green pods into the bag that sat between them.

"Just warning you," Van started with a grin, "Mrs Covet will no doubt be bringing us snacks soon. She's always very gratefull for our help. Her children live in another kingdom and her garndchildren don't visit much."

"Then I'm happy we can help out." Hitomi said as John Covet walked by with a bag almost bursting with beans, "He's already filled a bag!" she gasped.

"Of course." Van laughed, "He's had much more practice than we have."

Every hour Olive Covet would appear with cups of cool water and sweet bread snacks for the King and his friend. She would tell them about the letters her children had sent and ask Van about Merle's welfare while they ate. Hitomi felt that if they carried on like this all day they wouldn't be anywhere close to done by sunset.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

To Hitomi's immense surprise they finished two hours before the sky had even begun to pinken.

Sore, yet very satisfied with their days work Van and Hitomi headed back to the palace. All along their way they could see the other farms still working very hard to bring in what they could before dark.

"Normaly I spend and hour or two at every farm I can before it gets too dark to see what you're doing and then I'd start again bright and early the next day with those who couldn't do it all. Since most are too ignorant to let me help I'll have to buy extra supplies this year to be sure no one goes hungry once the snow burries us in."

Hitomi wanted to say that it was the farmers' fault if they turned out to be short on food but knew it was a cruel thing to say and held her tongue. She wasn't usualy mean to others but these people were hurting Van. He didn't say anything but she could feel it what was weighing heavily on his mind.

His thoughts were like waves. Each time he changed his train of thought she felt a slight ripple - sometime these ripples showed her images. Other times she just got a feeling. Naoki was the same way but with her being so young at times it was very hard to pick up on the ripples.

The palace was quiet when they walked in. Hitomi desperately hoped Naoki and Merl had been polite to Charles who had the 'honor' of guarding the two all day.

"You are a good King." Hitomi smiled and hugged Van quickly before bounding up the stairs to her room.

She hoped that if her sister and the Neko were out and about in the palace that maybe she'd be able to take a bath without one of them pounding on the door.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Something in the air wouldn't let Hitomi sleep. She felt like her body was going to give out at any minute if she didn't crawl back into bed but she pushed herself forward.

There were too many angry people around for her to fully relax. Their thoughts were like poisonous gas- she couldn't walk past without feeling the effects. More than once she'd had her mood knocked down a notch or two just by walking past the wrong people while she and Van had been out in the town.

When she reached the window at the end of the hall, the window that showed her the gates she turned around and watched as Naoki walked up to her.

"You should be sleeping." Hitomi said without any real feeling behind it.

"So should you." Naoki looked past her sister and out the window, "What do you See?"

"I'm not sure yet." Hitomi shrugged. Her sister knew her so well. Knew why she was out wandering the halls instead of warm in her bed. Looking down at the palace gates, Hitomi sighed. Tonight there was no sign of an angry mob but the guards still watched out for trouble. They weren't stupid. Just because you couldn't see it didn't mean it wasn't there, "It's more a feeling." she admitted.

"About who?" Naoki asked her eyes turning from the gates to look up at the starts.

"Me." Hitomi could see Naoki looking at her but she kept her eyes straight ahead, "Sometimes I wonder if I was meant to live here."

"But you love Fanelia. You've told me so yourself." Naoki was still watching her sister.

"I do." Hitomi smiled, "But what I meant was, am I suppose to live here, in the palace? You'd think I'd be more of a hassle than a help."

"Van wants you here." Naoki said, looking back up at the stars as her sister turned pink in the dark.

"That's what makes me wonder." Hitomi said softly beforfe leaving Naoki by the window and returning to her room.

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, this one is longer. Hope you all liked it. REVIEW:) 


	12. Shake things up

A/N: Wow these chapters have been coming fast and easy. I only had to take a small break from writing this one.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van frowned down at the letters before him. Most were from the Fanelian nobles and with as few as there were in Fanelia things weren't looking so good.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked from the doorway.

She had been doing that more and more often - asking question or showing up just when he felt he needed to have someone else around. 

"I've recieved these from Fanelia's nobles." Van held up the letters and Hitomi walked over to the table he sat at in the back of his library, "There's realy no need for you to read them." Van almost growled, "They all say the same thing. They are surprised by the rumors and truths that have reached them but they have no opinions on how things should be done. Usualy, they would be on their way here to give me an earfull on how I should be running things. Instead almost everyone of them is traveling south for the winter months. They're running away from Fanelia! They must think I'm either going to bring the entire country to it's knees or that other kings and nobles will do it for me. They don't want to be here when it happens."

"Did they say anything about the Farmers rioting here?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course not. Farmers are none of their concern. Of course Fanelia is made up of mainly farming lands and that's our biggest trade...even the more well off farmers are trying to stay as far out of all this as they can." Van was tempted to slam his head on the tabletop. People were so frustrating!

"But that's all Fanelia realy has." Hitomi was confused, "The nobles are further away with large plots of lands all to themselves but near enough to a town and then there's the farmers."

"I know." Van sighed, "The few upper class families that we do have around here have left to spend a few months with family elsewhere."

"Well then you'll just have to do your best with those that are staying. Naoki and I will help where we can of course." Hitomi shifted in her chair and pulled a letter towards her, aware of Van watching her closely.

"I thought you were having doubts about being here." Van said quietly.

"How-?" Hitomi felt herself blush.

"Naoki doesn't want you to leave." Van straightened the letters on the table before him, "I don't want you to leave either. You told me once that you help those you can- those you can See and you go there cause that's where you're are meant to be. I don't think you were brought here just to leave again."

"But many of your people still blame me for most of what's happened."

"Who said that?" Van was shocked. He never heard such a stupid statement from one of his people. There was no way they could blame her for his wings. Surely they weren't trying to!

Hitomi pointed to her temple, "No everything has to be said, Van. I heard it on Harvest. I don't know who was thinking it but they weren't the only one with that thought floating around in their head."

"But if you leave they will just believe it to be true!" Van reached across the table and took her hand. It was the first time he had done something like that. Usualy Hitomi was the one to reach out first, "Please, don't leave."

"I have to but not because of all this." Hitomi squeezed Van's hand, "I need to return to the Sazau Temple. The place is old and this winter will be harsh. I just wanted to go and bring the Priestesses some gifts. Blankets and flour and a bit of money to get them through."

Van nodded but didn't let go of her hand, "I'm sending two guards with you. Just to keep you safe." he smiled as she glared at him, "And please get back here before first snow. It won't be long before it hits us and it won't take long for it to make travel very difficult."

"Then I will leave tomorrow morning." Hitomi said, resigned to the fact that she was stuck with guards for the length of her trip.

"Good. I'll send someone to start getting thinsg ready." Van let go of Hitomi's hand as he stood, "Just be carefull and return quickly." he said, leaving the room before she could reply.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Khommel wasn't that far a ride from the Fanelian palace. It was a small town under the rule of Van himself. It was an odd place for a temple but it was meant to be shelter for travlers. A passing through point for many people over the years, the Sazau temple had smaller buildings attached to it to house those who needed the old God's help or even just the use of his roof to keep out a storm.

Half a day's ride brought them right up to the front doors of the Temple.

Hitomi remember walking all the way to the Palace when she was younger with Naoki on her back. Back then it had taken them nearly a full day of walking to reach to the palace. They would head out well before the sun rose and get there sometime after noon. Usualy much later if Hitomi tired from the wieght of her little sister on her back. Naoki would walk a lot of the ways but her short little 5 year old legs got tired faster than Hitomi's.

Dismounting Hitomi looked back at her guards and nodded. They would stand guard outside the doors untill dinner. Those were Van's orders not Hitomi's. If Hitomi had had her way she would be the only standing by the temple's doors right then.

Doen, a man in his forties and a loyal Fanelian soldier helped Hitomi unload all the supplies she had brought for the women who had taken care of her and her sister.

The Sazau Priestesses would be surprised and pleased. Hitomi just hoped it would be enough to last them through the winter.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naoki sat on the window ledge and watched the guards below. She hadn't wanted to go with her sister. She was glad for the kindness the women had shown them at the temple but Naoki just couldn't go back. She was sure that if she did she'd be told she had to stay there just like when she was little.

Naoki had told Van that she didn't like the cold and that she had had enough of riding from their trip to Tristian. Van had smiled at and said she was more than welcome to stay behind with him and Merle.

Looking back down the hall Naoki wondered just where her friend had gone to. Merle had said something about playing a game but Naoki didn't remember agreeing to be 'it'.

Sighing, Naoki figured she should try to find her feline friend before Merle got upset about hiding for the past hour or so waiting for Naoki to come and find her. Hide and go seek was Merle's favorite game and the Neko was very good at it. That would be Naoki's excuse if Merle had indeed been waiting for her this entire time.

Merle was just too good a hider for the likes of Naoki. That would please Merle to no end. Smiling and humming, Naoki set off towards the kitchens to find her friend.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van saw Merle racing down the hall outside the Library doors. He just shook his head and looked down at the envelopes in front of him. He was stuck spending another day going over letters.

Frowning down at a name he knew instantly Van tore the letter open and after a quick read threw it to the side.

THIS WAS UNFAIR!

Taking a deep breath Van reached for the next letter and had to use all of his self restraint not to toss the damn thing into the fire.

It was just like the first.

Right after harvest Van had sent out letters of order for more food and grain and the likes to be sent to Fanelia. He had sent more than enough money with his letters to pay for it all and then some due to the fact that it was so late in the season. He wanted to be sure that Fanelia wouldn't go hungry.

And all four Kingdoms he had turned to for help had turned him down. Of course they said that their own crops had been few but Van knew better. Just from the way each letter was short to the point of being rude without actualy coming straight out and saying it, Van could tell that they were lying to him.

They didn't want to do bussiness with a Draconian.

He was happy he had sent Doen with Hitomi. He had told the older man that they would need many bags of flour and that when they stopped to buy enough for the temple that they were to fill the rest of the large cart that Van had lent to Hitomi with flour for the Kingdom.

Doen had suggested that they stock up on a few other thinsg and Van had agreed. Aaron, the other guard van had sent along with Hitomi had spoken about a market that was just on the other side of Khommel. He said that they could get whatever they needed there before returning home to Fanelia.

It all sounded easy enough.

Now Van only prayed that the people in the Parthos market would sell to the Seer and her guards.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi walked the market by herself as the her two guards were trying to figure out where they would get the best price on the items they needed.

They had spent the night at the temple and had used the Parthos market as an excuse to leave early. It had been nice to be able to help out the Sazau Temple but being there only reminded Hitomi that she had been left there, an unwanted child and curse.

Raised voices had Hitomi turning back towards where the two guards had been standing. They looked to be arguing with a man who was in charge of the bakery.

"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked, getting ready to yell at her own guards.

"He won't sell to us!" Aaron, who wasn't much older than Hitomi lost his solider calm and pointed at the baker like a child accusing another for stepping on his toes.

"We were having a normal conversation about the price of his flour and we were about to close the deal when he saw our uniforms beneath our cloaks." Doen stated calmly, "He upped the price and then when we asked him what was wrong he ushered us out of his shop and refused to sell to us."

Hitomi turned on the baker, "You refuse them because they are Fanelian soldiers or because the Fanelian King is Draconian?!"

"I won't do bussiness with the likes of demons." the baker crossed his arms over his huge chest and looked down at Hitomi, "Nor will I talk to witches."

"O, you will talk to me!" Hitomi felt more outraged that he had talked about Van that way. She was use to being called a witch. After all it was what her own father had called her to her face, "You now have no choice in the matter."

The baker was shocked as Hitomi pushed past him and into his shop.

"I told you-" he started angerly but Hitomi cut him off.

"That you won't do bussiness with a demon!" she finished for him and the room shook, "But as I told you- you now have no choice. The palace needs flour." she tried to calm down. Being mad and being a Seer wasn't a good combination as she had found out at an early age.

The baker looked around at the shop as it slowly stopped shaking and then down at the green eyed girl before him, "How much will you be needing?'' he asked.

Doen stepped forward and took charge as Hitomi placed a hand to her forhead, a huge head ache threatening.

After they were done at the Bakery the other shops sold to them without any trouble.

Pulling her hood up, Hitomi wished she hadn't lost her temper. The only reason they were being nice to them was because they were now afraid of her.

To distract herslef from what had happened Hitomi looked around. She wanted to bring everyone back gifts.

Not far from where her guards were now talking to a lady about the pirce of horse grain Hitomi found a small stand selling dolls.

Naoki had never had a doll before. And there were so many to choose from. Hitomi must have spent an hour standing there looking at the differently dressed dolls. She had found one she thought Merle would enjoy. It was a beautifully dressed woman in a blue gown with long pink hair. The gentleman running the stand said that those were popular with poeple from the south and grinning, Hitomi explained that it was for a pink haired Neko.

"Then it is a fine choice." the man smiled, "Are there any others that you are shopping for?"

"My eight year old sister- nearly nine. Her birthday is in a week." she smiled. Her head ache was almost gone.

"How about this one?" the man pulled a doll from beneath his counter and laid it in Hitomi's hand gently, "I paint each face myself and with the help of my wife the clothes are made and the hair is styled just so."

"She's beautifull." Hitomi looked down at the dark haired doll and marveled at the red dress and bright blue eyes, "I'll take them both."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The clouds were turning pink and red as the sun set.

Van, with Naoki and Merle on either side of him, waited for Hitomi to come through the gates. They had gotten the news just a few minutes ago that Hitomi had returned with a cart full of goods. Van was hoping she had been able to find gifts for the two girls. Winter was very long in Fanelia and a few new toys or games wouldn't go unused.

He also hoped they hadn't had any problems buying the things they would need.

Hitomi was down off her horse and running over to hug Naoki before Van had even taken a step forward to greet her.

"How was the trip?" Van asked, also receieving a hug from Hitomi.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Hitomi said as she took two packages from Doen, "These are for you." she held one out to Merle and one out to Naoki.

Both girls had the paper off their gifts in seconds.

"Wow!" Naoki's eyes were huge as she looked up from her dark haired doll, "Hitomi she's beautifull!"

Merle was silent as she stared down at the pink hair woman she had unwrapped. Then suddenly she had launched herself at Hitomi and was hugging her around her neck, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome." Hitomi laughed, "But thank Van too. he's the one who paid for them."

Merle and Naoki both jumped on Van, hugging him and thanking him.

"Your welcome." Van laughed and looked up at Hitomi, "I think you are a better gift giver than I am."

Merle nodded franticly, "Van's never given me a doll before!"

"Oh, and I got something for you too." Hitomi smiled at van and handed him a small box before herding the girls into the palace.

He hadn't aksed for anything. And he most deffinately hadn't expected anything either.

Doen was at his shoulder before Van could even open his pressent, telling Van about the trip and about Hitomi stepping in to help when the town of Parthos was about to turn it's back on their King.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Van found Hitomi, Merle and Naoki all in the dining hall. It seemed that the dolls had already been name, Yusari (Naoki's) and Mimori (Merle's) and were on their first adventure.

"Doen told me about the baker." Van said quietly and watched Hitomi tense.

"I lost my temper." Hitomi admitted, "I just hope I didn't loose you more subjects."

"I don't think so." Van grinned, "Doen said everyone was eager to wait on you afterwards."

"That's because they were afraid of me." Hitomi said even more quietly. She didn't want Naoki to know what had happened.

"Even if they are they will all be talking about the Fanelian Seer for weeks to come." Van pulled out a chair and guestured for Hitomi to sit down, "You must be tired from riding for so long."

"I am but not much." Hitomi sat and saw that Van was still holding his unopened pressent, "Well, aren't you curious to see what I got you?"

Van smiled and pulled the tope of the box off. Inside were black leather gloves.

"They're lined so they will be warm even out in the middle of a storm. At least that's what the sales lady told me." Hitomi grinned up at him, "Do you like them?"

"Yes." Van was touched that she had gotten him something practical and personal, "They are perfect."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Once again QueenTatooine asks all the right questions. I got this whole thing done in one day. Thank you Queentatooine and welcome back!

This chapter was choppy but I hope you all liked it anyways. I couldn't get it to go in just one direction.

Another long-ish chapter. REVIEW! 


	13. Something wicked

A/N: Ok, took me almost a week to write this but I wanted to change thinsg up a bit and make the story "bigger" if you get my meaning. If you don't- don't worry. I confuse people very easily without meaning to.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stood on the front steps and flexed his fingers. The gloves Hitomi had given him felt stiff but with a little attention and use they would be just as soft as his brown ones.

The sky was grey and the first snow seemed to be only momenst away. Everyone could feel it and smell it in the air - expectation and energy.

There was no sign of anyone down by the gates. Today was the first time that the guards actualy looked relaxed as they stood at their posts.

Those men were being judged just as harshly as Van himself. People couldn't understand how good, honest men could stay loyal to a Demon. His men had started staying in the training house usualy set aside for the young men who had yet to earn their uniforms. Most soldiers had been kicked out by their families and they had nowhere else to go. Others had chosen to leave to keep thier loved ones safe.

Hitomi had seen it all coming and asked Van where the men could stay. They had the training house cleaned out and ready for the men just hours before the first five arrived with what belongings they had thought to take with them.

None of them blamed Van or Hitomi for any of the thing that were happening to them or even to Fanelia. These were smart men who had been taught to think every situation through. They knew that someone else was behind how many were reacting to Van's Draconian bloodline. They blamed Gelming and the others who supported the man.

Their training had left them with clear minds that were hard to influence. They knew what was right and what was wrong.

Van made his way down to the gates and then through them. He wasn't one to hide no matter how bad things had gotten. And lately things were pretty bad. Those who could were leaving Fanelia to stay with family elsewhere. To begin with it had only been the wealthier of the people who were leaving. But now it felt like everyone was looking for a way out.

Hitomi and Naoki were somewhere out and about with three guards. Merle, who was rather sick and tired of the Fanelian people voted to stay inside. Besides she wasn't a fan of snow. She liked it once it was done falling and she could make snow balls and snow men and the likes but when it was falling it was just like rain to her. And she hated getting wet.

Van spotted the two sisters on the bridge by the side road out of Fanelia. Wondering why they were so far from the shops Van made his way over quickly, trying not to look worried even though he was. The road on the other side of the bridge cut through the woods and if you knew what you were looking for about 20 minutes down this road was a path that would lead to the back wall of the gardens around the palace.

He hadn't told Hitomi or Naoki about the path but then again Merle could have just as easily told them. Just as Van was convincing himself that they hadn't been about to leave him he saw that they were speaking with some one. Two someones to be exact.

Van slowed his pace and walked calmly towards where Gleming was sitting atop his horse. Alyssa was also on horseback and they actualy seemed to be having a nice conversation with Hitomi and Naoki. The guards stood close, even though things looked to be going well. They knew that a seconds opening was all it took for something to happen that couldn't be reversed.

Walking on the wooden bridge and hearing his own foot steps echo in the hollow beneath the structure, Van took a deep breath. It wasn't just his steps he could hear but those of Gelming's friends as they walked onto the bridge from the other side and towards the small chatting group.

He couldn't hear what was being said over the sound of the river below them.

"Van!" Naoki spun away from the group and hurried over to him, a bundle in her arms, "Look at the material Hitomi and I found!"

Smiling and pretending to be in awe of the silky green material, Van had his full attention was on the Seer who had smiled in his direction.

"It will make a lovely dress." Van smoothed Naoki's curls and led the girl back over to Hitomi.

"Good day, King Van." Gelming smiled and bowed from the saddle as the others also bowed, "We were just discussing the little lady's birthday."

"She's been showing everyone the material you let her pick out." Hitomi laughed, "She's excited to say the least."

"Well a pretty girl deserves a pretty dress for such an important day." Van moved closer to Hitomi and tried to act as though he hadn't just walked into an odd situation.

Why was Gelming being so nice? Even his friends seemed to have left their scowls and sneers behind for this meeting.

"Looks like the snows will come early this year." Alyssa said as she looked up.

Everyone else also turned their eyes skyward.

Van frowned as something big and shiney came spiraling down towards them.

"Now what do you think that is?" someone asked from behind Gelming.

"Get off the bridge!" Hitomi yelled just as Van shouted, "Move!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van, Naoki and two of the guards made it to one side of bridge before the entire thing exploded around them. Pulling Naoki in front of him as the guards tried to push Van away from the flying pieces of stone and wood, Van felt his legs slide out from under him and his knees hit something hard.

Cringing Van looked around to see that he had landed half in the river. The guards that had been behind him were spashing about trying to climb out of the water as Naoki sat on dry land crying.

"What happened?" Naoki wailed.

"I don't know." Van said, "Stay here. I'm going to check on the others." Van pointed at Naoki and then at one of the guards.

The man nodded and moved to stand watch over the girl as Van tried to wade into the quick moving water.

"Van?!" Van rushed forward around the large object that had destroyed his bridge to find Hitomi standing in the middle of the river. Her head was just barely out of the water as she struggled to pull one of the Lords who had travled with Gelming out of danger.

Van moved to help Hitomi but saw Gelming himself fighting to get free from his dead horse's stirups. Pulling his sword Van cut the older man free and helped him over to the shore just as Hitomi dragged the dark haired Lord onto dry land.

"I think he hit his head." Hitomi gasped before moving back to the rivers edge.

"What are you doing?" Van asked and saw Hitomi glance at Gelming.

"I haven't seen Alyssa." she said quietly before going back into the freezing water.

Van followed her and they found Alyssa within aminute. From far away Van couldn't even tell if she was breathing. The only thing keeping her from being swept down river was the fact that she was still in the saddle of her frightened horse. The animal was ok just spooked and he couldn't get out of the river where he was due to the steep bank.

As Van tried to move closer the horse reared and almost threw Alyssa from the saddle.

"Stop." Hitomi said and Van froze. He then realized that Hitomi was talking to the horse, "I'm coming to you." she said in a firm but gentle voice, "Hold still."

The horse stood stock still.

Hitomi waved Van to move slowly and they were able to lead the horse to an area where he could climb out and they slid Alyssa out of the saddle.

Hitomi held onto the girl and turned and her onto her side. The Seer seemed to be concentration very hard on something as Gelming and the others, all drenched from head to toe came stumbling over.

"My Lissa!" Gelming moved to grab his daughter but Hitomi stopped him with a look.

"Come on." Hitomi said as she placed her hand over Alyssa's heart, "Come one."

Van felt the ground tremble and was afraid that something else was going to happen before they had a chance to recover from the first accident. If in fact it was an accident.

"Damn it!" Hitomi growled, "Breathe!" the ground was shaking non stop now and Van could see that Hitomi, in her sopping blue dress with her clinging to her face, was in the center of the of it.

Suddenly Alyssa coughed and water flooded out of her mouth. Hitomi relaxed slowly and rubbed Alyssa's back as the rest of the water she had swallowed came up.

Everyone stood there in shock for a moment before Gelming swooped down and picked his daughter up.

"I was so scared!" Gelming held her tightly and looked down at Hitomi, "I don't know how you did it but thank you."

Hitomi nodded and looked up at Van who had moved beside her, "Naoki's safe." he said and helped her stand.

She nodded again and Van could see tears in her eyes. Turning to the others he said, "I'll have the palace healer look you all over. You're welcome for the night."

Van picked Hitomi up just as Gelming had Alyssa and moved to a shallower part of the river and crossed, heading back to his home. As he walked through the water he looked at the thing that had fallen from the sky and felt his blood freeze. It was huge and metal and looked very much like a hand from a Melef.

He couldn't keep his eyes from scanning the skies. He was looking for melefs. The last thing they needed was an attack. But then again he wondered if the hand had come from a unit that had been in a fight above the Fanelia. No one was stupid enough to fly a melef with parts falling off of it.

"Zaibach." Hitomi said into Van's neck, "It was an accident."

"Will they come here?" he asked quietly, trying to keep the others from hearing what was being said.

"Yes but not as enemies."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dinner was quiet but everyone was there. That was something to be thankfull for.

Alyssa, pale and wide eyes had thanked Hitomi over and over.

Near the end of their nearly silent dinner Gelming finaly asked how Hitomi had made Alyssa breathe.

Eyes on her plate, Hitomi said slowly, "Being a Seer I get glimpses of possible futures and quick looks into people minds. I can't read their thoughts or secrets. It's just like seeing a big picture that shows you what the person is realy like. When my emotions are running high, whether I'm happy, sad, or angry sometimes I see more than just a picture." Hitomi collected her thoughts and weighed her words, "In my fear earlier I could see into Alyssa's mind and I told her to breathe. I told her mind to make her body breathe." Hitomi's eyes watered and she stood suddenly, "And before anyone goes around saying that I can controll people's actions, you're wrong. I could no sooner make you stand than I could make you jump out the window. Her mind was so empty and she was barely there at all that it was easy for me to speak to her, to show her what she had to do."

Van touched Hitomi's hand and she slowly looked at him.

"What you did today saved her life." Van looked down to the end of the table where Gelming, Strose (the man Hitomi had pulled out of the river) and his wife and two other couples, the Branges and the Fultons all sat, "No one will use this kind act against you."

These people sat before him with minor injuries. Without Hitomi they could have possble been mourning the loss of a life right then.

"I'll be in my room." Hitomi walked out of the room without looking at anyone.

"Is she right?" Van asked his guests, "Will you judge her because she did the only thing she could to save Lady Alyssa?"

Silence.

"So you haven't decided." Van nodded and looked over to Naoki and Merle, "Will you two please leave. I need to speak to my guests."

Merle looked ready to protest when Naoki took her arm but on second consideration the Neko realized she didn't want to see Van blow up at these people. And she was hoping he would.

"Just how are you going to turn her saving a life into something bad?" Van asked as soon as the door was closed behind the two girls - they had been the only ones to make it through the day and stay dry, "I don't know what you saw or felt but Hitomi used almost all of her own energy to bring Alyssa to. The ground was shaking and as soon as we were safe Hitomi collasped. I'm surprised she was able to come down for dinner."

Once again there was silence.

Then, "I won't let them use it against her." Alyssa said with a nod and look at her father, "I have my life because of what she is. I owe her and I will not forget it."

"Thank you." Van said before pushing his plate away. He no longer felt like eating.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van paced the length of his room for hours. It was well into the night and he couldn't bring himself to sleep. His thoughts wouldn't allow him to sleep.

Finaly giving into the only thing that made any sense at the moment, Van practicaly ran out his door and down the hall to Hitomi's room. He opened it slowly to see her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"May I come in?" he asked as she glanced his way. Secretly he was happy she had been awake. He had no idea what he would have done if she'd been sleeping.

"Of course." Hitomi slid back onto the bed more and patted the blankets next to her, "What's on your mind?"

Van closed the door and sat next to the Seer, "I don't see how you have lived with this your whole life." he said evenly. He wanted to shout and yell but the middle of the night was not the best time to do so. He'd barely been seen as a public 'danger' for 2 weeks and already he was thinking about slamming his head against the wall. The wall would probably give long before his people did.

Hitomi shrugged, "I know that what I do is right. I've always had Naoki and then suddenly I had you as well. You and Naoki are the people that keep me on this side of sanity. More than once I've thought how easy it would be to just let the voices and pictures take over. Just lay back and let it all come flooding in. But then I see Nakoi and you and I know that staying here is right."

"You've realy thought of letting go?" Van was surprised. Hitomi always appeared so strong and in control of herself.

"Yes." Hitomi looked him right in the eye, "If I were insane what people thought or said about me wouldn't matter nor would it hurt so much."

Van pulled Hitomi into a hug and held on. He felt like he had failed somehow. How could he have let her feel so much pain. It didn't matter any that they hadn't even known each other untill three years ago. All that counted at that moment was that she was his family and family were the people you protected at all costs.

"But then again," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and situated her head on his shoulder, "If I were insane then who would take care of Naoki? Would I be here? How would I feel right now? Would I even realise you were hugging me?" she sighed and relaxed more into his arms, "I am happy to be here fully. And I am very gratefull I jumped into that river three years ago."

Van smiled into Hitomi's hair and leaned back against her pillows, pulling her sideways with him, "I am too- happy that you're here and very happy that you saved my life."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, this one is slightly longer and bringing in more stuff than normal. Zaibach will be in the next chapter along with a cute little Hitomi/Van scene (I think).

I hadn't realized that had taken down screen names. If anyone wants to talk to me online to give ideas or to just chat about my story my aol/aim name if faerain9 -not too hard to remember.

Don't feel odd about writing to me. I'd love to hear from you cause just the other day I spoke to an author who's story I loved and I felt like a total stalker. She didn't make me feel any better either. When I told her the review thing wasn't working for her story and I thought she'd like to get some feed back she made me feel like an idiot. So yea, so not going to do that to you guys. Feel free to talk to me if you see me online. I ramble alot and spell everything wrong but if you can stand that then it'd probably be fun. :)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Cold winds blowing

A/N: I know it's been a while but I've been busy what with family emergencies and then the whole Turkey day be-nice-to-my bf's-stepdad. I've been working alot but I tried to type at least every other night.

O- and if anyone is interested, my Birthday is on the 12th! I hope we have some snow by then. It just doesn't look right around here without snow covering every inch. I mean, for crying out loud it's December in New England!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van could feel how red his face was and despite his best efforts to make the blush go away he still felt much too warm.

It didn't help any that Doen had a small knowing glint in his eyes.

Van, King of Fanelia had never been one to wake up instantly even though he knew with his training he should've been able to come out of sleep and be alert at once. Truth be told he usualy was quite alert even after being dragged from a deep sleep but lately he hadn't been sleeping well.

Feeling the heat in his neck and face flare Van couldn't help but remember how comfortable and warm he'd been and how his confused mind hadn't been able to pinpoint where the banging was coming from. When he'd finaly realized someone was knocking on the door Van made to stand up only to discover the reason why had been so warm. Hitomi, who'd been using his chest as a pillow hadn't even flinched as the knocking became louder.

Embarrassed and somehow very clumsy all of a sudden, Van slid out of HItomi's bed and laid his friend's head on the pillow he'd been using. Looking at her quickly before going to the door Van maganed to trip over Hitomi's shoes and bang his nose against the door frame just as he reached for the nob.

Glaring at Doen and holding his bleeding nose, as the older man kept a very bussiness like look on his face, Van asked, "What is it?" More or less he hissed the question. He didn't want to wake Hitomi.

As it urned out Van had to wake Hitomi.

Zaibach had shown up only moments ago, and wanted to apologise for the mishap with the Fanelian bridge.

As a member of Van's Royal court (the only member) Hitomi had to be there for the meeting. Van was also hoping that the Seer would be able to tell him more about Zaibach's reason for being in his Country.

The throne room was quiet. Van's 'guests had been asked to wait in the entrance hall for the King to call for them. Frowning down at the golden circlet on the throne Van had only ever sat on once as King, he wondered how this meeting would go.

Even though Fanelia was thought to be a small back country Kingdom, Van had heard the whispering that had started in the south. Zaibach was no one's friend unless they wanted something. That was the basis of those whispers.

Hitomi sprinted into the room, the simple yellow dress she had thrown on, flying around her legs as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry." she muttered, making one last go at taming her hair before giving up, "Damn dress has too many buttons."

Van smiled and pulled his circlet on and raised an eyebrow at Hitomi, "Is it straight?"

Hitomi stepped in front of him and reached up to adjust it. As her arms lifted Van could see the scar at the base of her neck. Usualy her hair hid it fairly well but the cut of the dress showed about 2 or 3 inches more skin than what Hitomi would normaly allow.

"Are they here to start trouble?" Van asked, eyes locked on her scar. The last thing he would do would be to stand by and let another person threaten his country and his friends.

"I'm not sure." Hitomi tilted her head, "Depends on how today goes but trouble isn't far away. It's what they want."

"Alright then." Van called Doen into the room, "Let them in."

Standing infront of his throne with Hitomi a step behind him on his right Van straightened his shoulders and watched the three men walk into his home. As the men bowed Van heard Hitomi make a small noise in her throat but didn't turn to look at her.

"You are here to talk about my bridge." Van said instead of greeting these men. The silver haired young man in the front made Van's stomack turn. This man looked like he was use to getting his way and stepping on all who stood between him and what it was he wanted.

"I am Dilandau of Zaibach and these are my men, Dallet, and Chesta. Our master sent us to apologise on his behalf." Dilandau curled his lip as though being sent on an errand was below him, "We were hit by high winds and our fortress lost altitude. Things were not working as they should have been and a storage unit opened. We were happy to find that only the melef hand was lost. It could have been much worse but still we would like to offer you assistance in repairing your bridge before snow fall. We will pay for the limber and stone needed to restore the structure."

"I will accept the help your Master has offered to Fanelia." Van nodded, "But I fear that once snow does start falling it is in your men's best interest if you leave then whether the bridge is done or not. The snow in this area can bog down even the strongest air ship."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"He doesn't seem too happy." Van said quietly as he watched the three men leave.

Hitomi didn't say anything and once the door was closed behind the 'guests' Van tunred to his friend only to find her covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Van asked quickly.

"I couldn't see him...Dilandau." Hitomi said in confusion, "Well I could but it was like looking at a painting underwater. He was blury and wavey."

"And the other two?" Van asked, concerned about what this meant.

"Crystal clear." Hitomi sighed and looked down at the floor, "I don't know what this means. He was there but at the same time he wasn't. Also there is something very twisted in him. Be carefull, Van."

Van followed Hitomi up the stairs and stopped her before she reached her room, "About last night..." he started.

Hitomi smiled, "I hope you don't mind that I didn't wake you. You looked so tired."

"I slept realy well." Van admitted as his blush came back.

"Me too." Hitomi grinned and took Van's hand, her afce becoming serious again, "Promise me you will be carefull."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next day Hitomi followed Van down to the sight where they were starting the rebuilding of the bridge. She had told Naoki that she was to stay inside at all cost and no matter what Merle said if they went outside she would hang them by their toes from the ceiling.

It was a threat the Priestesses used on them when they were little and while it had scared the daylights out of them it had also made them giggle.

Naoki had been waiting for a grin or a wink at the end of her sister's threat but when none came she nodded quickly.

No one wanted to be strung up by their toes for hours on end. Of course she had never gone through it herself but that didn't mean she wanted to now.

The last thing Hitomi wanted was her little sister anywhere near the Zaibach soldiers. It was actualy the last place she wanted to be but she didn't want Van out there alone with them with only a few guards to protect him. These men were very good at killing whether they admitted to the kills or not- Hitomi could feel it in them.

Glaring around at the men who fell silent their arrival, Hitomi stayed close to Van's side as he spoke to one of his men about what their progress was so far. That was the annoying thing about Van, Hitomi mused, he always had to be right in the middle of things.

The sight of the silver haired man had Hitomi groaning inwardly. This was only the second time she had ever laid eyes on him and already she felt she had seen his face enough to last her a lifetime.

She promised herself that she would be polite as long as he was. Just him being in the same area as Hitomi had her itching for a fight. What she had to fight with him over she had no idea, but a part of her just wanted to growl at him, to warn him off.

They wouldn't put up with Zaibach's games and they weren't their friends either.

Her promise lasted untill he spoke to her.

Bundled up and sitting against a tree, Hitomi was watching Van direct some of the stone smiths when she felt him come up to stand beside her huddled form.

"Just what is it that brings a Seer to Fanelia?" he aksed, squating down only a few inches away from her, "Never knew this place to be more than fields."

She caught sight of his pink eyes in the haze of his face before she said, "It's one of the most beautifull areas I've ever seen."

"I suppose it does have a quant beauty to it. I'm more partial to the cities myself." He grinned and she just barely caught the sneer in his voice.

"What's wrong with Fanelia?" she asked, sitting up straighter even though that let the cold air in around her neck.

"O, nothing realy." he shrugged, it was an act.

"Are you out to make me angry, Dilandau or do your manners usualy slip like this when you are away from the watchfull eye of your Master?" Hitomi didn't plan on saying those things but she also didn't regret it once they had been said.

Hitomi saw Dilandau clearly as his anger rose, "And do you talk down to those who don't share your love of the more... odd?" on this last word he glanced pointedly at King Van.

"So this is a ploy?" Hitomi stood suddenly, "What was to happen after you made me mad, Dilandau? Were you going to ask for a royal apology since the King can't keep a civil tongue in the Fanelian Seer? Well let me just tell you something!" she spun to face Dilandau who had also gotten to his feet, "I don't know what it is you are planning or what it is your Master wants with Fanelia but you will not turn me agianst Van or Van against me."

"Is that so?" he smirked but she could see that her words unsettled him or maybe it was the fact that this was the first time he was seeing what she was realy like when pushed.

"Yes it is." Hitomi smoothed down her hair and locked eyes with the man, "Fanelia will not fall. I will not leave and Van will live a long happy life." her words were tinged with visuals of things she knew to be true, therefore her words were Truth, "And there is nothing you can do about it."

Dilandau, while stunned had also heard the change in the Seer's voice. This was both good and bad. Good because they now had an idea bout the strength of this woman and her abilities but bad beacsue she was so close to the King.

"Van." Hitomi said just loud enough to catch the King's attention and not alarm anyone standing nearby.

"What is it?" Van asked, looking from Dilandau to Hitomi's stoney expression. He hadn't even realized the pale man had left his sight and he deffinitely hadn't known he'd been talking to Hitomi.

"Send these men away. The bridge will be finished without their help and will stand just fine inspite of thier departure. Plans and betrayals are underfoot and I will not let them happen." she was begining to shake in anger but she kpet her voice steady and distant. She didn't want Dilandau to know just how badly she had been scared there for a moment.

She had seen another pair of eyes staring back at her as she spoke to Dilandau and they hadn't been his own.

Van glared at Dilandau before nodding, "You heard her. Get out. You were welcomed here as guests and yet you are no friend to the Fanelian people. Tell your Master the supplies were apreciated but his men were not."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi left Merle and Naoki to some odd game of hide and seek, reminding them about dinner before she went to find Van.

She felt bad that Zaibach had left on bad terms and that it was her fault. She wanted to apologise to Van. She wasn't sorry for what she had said but she was sorry that it now seemed she had made Van another enemy.

Knocking lightly on Van's door, Hitomi heard him call her in.

"I wanted to say I was sorry." Hitomi said even before she was totaly in the room, "If I had just gotten up and walked away then today wouldn't have ended like this."

Van was leaning out his open window, the freezing wind playing with Van's already wild hair.

"Apology accepted." he said without turning to look at her, "Though not needed." he motioned for her to come and stand next to him, "You said they would not come as enemies which left me believing that they would leave as such. I wasn't surprised or angered by how you acted today. To be honest I was impressed."

Hitomi felt her face heat up despite the cold wind that whipped around the room.

"You didn't second guess your feelings and spoke up where others would have tried to hide what had happened. No one wants to tell a King that the men he had invited to stay are planning on poisoning him."

"Poison?!" Hitomi almost yelled and Van chuckled.

"I was just using it as an example." he smiled and pulled Hitomi to his side, "Today isn't whats on my mind. I've been thinking about the snow, in all truth. It hasn't fallen. Not one flake yet and that makes me worry. Will this winter be longer than others? Will the storms be fiercer?"

Hitomi looked out the window and wondered why she hadn't thought of that. Then again it was Van's job to worry about his kingdom.

"And when the snow does come Zaibach will be powerless to even start a simple arguement. The wheather will not support an air ship of any kind and the snows will be much too high for them to send melefs or horses in." Van looked down at Hitomi and felt her shivering, "And just look at me- I'm standing here unloading all these thoughts onto you as we stand infront of an open window. And you without a cloak on!"

Van moved over to his bed and grabbed up a thick robe he placed around Hitomi before closing the window and moving her to a chair in front of the fire, "These early nights bring the coldest of wheather." Hitomi siad as she huddled deeper into the robe.

It smelled like Van.

With a smile Hitomi wondered if her pillows would also smell like Van.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Not that long or that eventfull of a chapter but please review. I promise to try to make things more interesting in the upcoming chapters. Any ideas thrown my way would be greatly appreciated. QuuenTatooine- if you have any thoughts, any at all on what could happen next- I'm in need of some help.

And before I get the question- no Van and Hitomi did not have sex. They fell asleep in the same bed. That's all.

O and feel free to correct me on the spelling of the Dragonslayers names. I was guessing if you couldn't tell. 


	15. Something to hold onto to

A/N: This one is longer because I have no idea when I will be able to update again. Everyone is coming home for the Holidays and I'll be working even more. Sorry it's taken me awhile to get this out to you but I wanted it to be a long one. This is more about the workings of those who live in the palace and the relationship between the friends. Hope it's not too dull for you. ;)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Shivering, Hitomi got up and headed over to the dying fire. For the past couple of days she'd been falling asleep in a chair in front of the fireplace in her room fully dressed. Tonight had been no diferrent.

The snow had final come and with it news that Asturia was sending one of it's Princesses and a few Knights to show their support for Van. News of Zaibach's interest in the green roofed Kingdom had travled fast and it seemed many had forgotten that Van was someone to be ignored. Everyone wanted to stand against Zaibach and it's Master. Everyone that is who had heard what they had done in the south.

There were fresh stories traveling along with the traders. Stories of how entire villiages were burned to the ground without anyone being held responsable for the crime. People had gone missing and many people would no longer speak of Zaibach freely.

Van only wished these accounts had reached him earlier. And Hitomi wished she could have told him more. No matter how she tried she couldn't see anything when it came to the floating Fortress she knew wasn't that far from her home. While she couldn't really say why they had come to Fanelia in the first place she knew they hadn't entirely left.

She could feel them still watching.

The wind howled and Hitomi jumped as her windows rattled violently. Running to check the latch Hitomi frowned at what she Saw.

Grabbing up a thick cloak she sprinted from her room and over to Van's. Hitomi knocked once before rushing in.

"Your guests are here. The Asturian Princess and her Knights." Hitomi said pulling her friend into a sitting position as she grabbed his own cloak and a pair of his boots, "Their ship crashed in the winds."

"I told them to be carefull beacsue of the wheather." Van growled as he took his things from Hitomi, "I bet you anything her Knights thought they could handle these winds."

Van and Hitomi ran down the stairs and out the front doors to greet the snow covered group just as they made their way up the front stairs.

"I can't believe you came tonight!" Van yelled over the wind, "Millerna, I would have thought better of you!"

Hitomi looked to the person Van was talking so plainly with and caught a glimpse of bright purple eyes and long wavy blond hair.

"Yes, well we've never had trouble before, storm or no storm!" the Princess yelled back and they all took the stairs quickly to get inside to the warmth of the palace.

"You'll be stuck here untill your ship can be fixed and also the wheather will need to perfect before you'll be able to take off again." Van said, shaking off his cloak.

"How did you know about our ship?" Millerna asked as her Knights placed the large trunks they were carrying by the stairs.

"Millerna, this is Hitomi." Van grinned and pulled Hitomi into their conversation, "Hitomi is a Seer and my dear friend aswell."

"Ah." Millerna's face lit up, "So you're the Seer I've been hearing about. It is wonderfull to finaly meet you, Hitomi. And these men are Asturian Knights. Sir Cedric, Sir Harris, and Sir Allen."

Van and Hitomi both said hello as the Knights bowed low to them. Sir Allen made it a point to make eye contact with both of them.

Van suddenly serious looked at Allen before saying, "You were trained by Balgus. Only a swordsman under his teaching would bow in such away."

"You knew Balgus?" Allen asked, straightening up with a smile.

"I know him." Van corrected, "He lived here as my tutor untill the death of my brother. He is now traveling in the mountains. Or at least he was the last time I heard anything about him."

"Lets not stand here all night chatting." Millerna said with a laugh, "I'm frozen solid!"

Van and Hitomi showed the guests to their rooms and Hitomi helped Millerna build a fire in her cold room.

"Winter's are nothing like this in Asturia." Millerna said with a huff, "A few snow flurries here and there. Just enough to make everything look like a dream."

"Well, according to Van the storms are worse here bacause we are so near to the mountains." Hitomi smiled. She wasn't sure what she thought of this frilly Princess but she could feel that Millerna was kind person, even if her clothing did make Hitomi wrinkle her nose.

Everything seemed to be one shade of pink or another. Well, not all of it. There was a bit of white and black thrown in there as well. Hitomi had seen all this as the Princess unloaded her trunks.

"Hopefully we won't be here too long." Millerna said in what Hitomi was learning was her usual tone even though she sounded like she was announcing something, "We planned on a week so I didn't bring that many outfits."

Hitomi hid her smile and wondered again how Van could know such a person.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"We met when were little. Five or six, I think." Van said as he followed Hitomi into her room, "We hit it off well enough but her father was always a bit pompous. He didn't like me much but for awhile there was talk of how Millerna and I should be betrothed."

Hitomi almost tripped, "Realy? What happened?"

"Like I said, her father didn't like me." Van shrugged, "Which was fine with me. Millerna's always grated on my nerves. I like her well enough for a long distant friend but once we're in the same room within five minutes I'm looking for a way out."

Hitomi laughed and Van grinned. He'd never told anyone that before. He'd always made up some excuse or another to leave the Princess' company. Of course that just led to rumors that he liked her.

"So she's come as a show of support?" Hitomi asked, laying her cloak by the fire to dry.

"Yes. Her sister would have come aswell but from what I've heard their father is ill and Eries stayed behind to keep things from getting too chaotic."

"How kind of her." Hitomi wonder if Eries was anything like Millerna but thought it better if she didn't ask.

"It would have been a better kindness if she'd had come instead." Van laughed, "Eries respects other people's opinions more than her sister. Soon enough Millerna will be telling me I need to marry for the sake of the Kingdom and that I could use a hair cut."

That answered her unspoken question.

Hitomi grinned, "Will she try to match you up with a friend of hers?"

"Probably." Van shrugged, "That's usualy how it goes."

"Can I watch?" Hitomi asked sweetly before dodging the playfull swing Van had thrown.

"You are evil!" he laughed, "You just want to watch me squirm."

"Something like that." Hitomi moved, placing the chair between them, "I've never seen you squirm." she laughed, "It ought to be fun."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As it turned out Van wasn't the only Millerna was making squirm. After being cornered early in the morning and asked personal questions about her relationship with Van, Hitomi spent the rest of the day hiding from Millerna. 

It didn't help any that when Millerna wasn't trying to ask her uncomfortable questions Sir Allen appeared out of thin air at her side asking if she would mind showing him the grounds.

She got out of it, but just barely, by making up some excuse about a promise she had made to Naoki.

She didn't mind Allen. She didn't even know him. But he kept looking at her like he wished she were someone else. And while that's not entirely insulting it makes conversation very wierd.

So Hitomi had taken Naoki and they had hidden in the kitchens for most of the day. Hitomi showed Naoki how to make bread and while the bread was rising she showed her how to make an apple pie.

And that's how Van found them, elbow deep in apple peelings and laughing histericaly.

"Van!" Naoki smiled through her tears of laughter, "Hitomi's teaching me how to bake!"

"I can see that." he said as the sisters started laughing again, "And just what about baking is so funny?"

"Nothing." Hitomi laughed, using her apron to wipe at her eyes and leaving a streak of nutmeg across her nose, "We were talking about when we lived at the temple. We use to get in so mcuh trouble."

"We'd get bored, go exploring and end up getting stuck in the attic flooring when our feet broke through." Naoki began laughing again, wiping at her eyes.

"We'd have to sit there for hours." Hitomi joined in, "Waiting for one priestess or another to notice we were gone."

"And you were stuck in the flooring?" Van asked, grinning. Hitomi never realy talked about growing up in a temple.

"Usualy up to our thighs with no way out." Naoki said, matching Van's grin, "Though one time Hitomi did manage to get us out."

"Yes and I broke my ankle in the prosses. We would have been better off waiting to be saved." Hitomi laughed and looked over at the pie they had sitting on the counter, "I think that can go in the ovens now, Kiki. Be carefull though."

Van watched Naoki place the pie gently into one of the ovens and then she also placed their loaf of bread in next to it. Grabbing up a towel Van motioned, with a grin for Naoki to come and stand in front of him.

"And may I ask how you became so completely covered in flour?" Van asked. And she was. Her apron, once a blue print material could barely be seen beneath the layers of white and her face, almost every inch had lines of it where she had rubbed at her forehead, nose and cheeks. She even had some on her neck. And her arms were covered from fingertips to elbows.

"Messy cooks are the best cooks!" she said proudly and looked at her sister, "Tomi told me so."

"Well," Van tried to look serious as he started wiping her face clean, "I'll just have to be the judge of that."

Naoki looked up at him seriously.

"I would like to taste the first slice of your pie and first slice of bread." he let a smile slip in, "It would be my honor."

Naoki bounced away from him and over to Hitomi, "He wants to be the first to taste it!" she was jumping up and down.

"Not many can say that the King of Fanelia was their taste tester." Hitomi laughed, "Now go get cleaned up. You look like a spook."

Naoki ran from the room and Hitomi turned and gave Van a somewhat serious look, "And just where have you been hiding today?"

"I wasn't hiding." Van said and cursed himself as he felt a blush creep up his neck.

"So, Naoki and I are the only ones who couldn't find you today? Millerna had no problems tracking you down?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow at him before smiling.

"I was in the east tower." Van admitted, "No one ever uses it so I took up all the papers I had to read over today and hid."

"Did she find you?"

"No. Forunately Doen cut her off in her seach and took her for a tour of the grounds along with her knights." Van smiled.

"You're lucky to have someone like Doen around." Hitomi took the towel away from Van and started wiping off her hands.

"Don't I know it!" Van laughed and took the towel back, "You have something on your nose."

Hitomi stood perfectly still as Van concentrated on getting the spice off her face.

"There you are!" Millerna said as she came into the kitchens. She stopped short when she saw how closely Van was standing to Hitomi, his face just inches away from hers, "Am I interrupting?"

"No." Hitomi smiled, stepping back and taking the towel out of Van's hand.

"She had something on her nose." Van said and then realized how stupid he sounded and quickly changed the subject, "How has your day been Princess?"

"Good, but I had been hoping to talk with you a bit today." Millerna crossed her arms over her chest, "Where were you."

"I was going over papers." Van said honestly.

Millerna watched as Hitomi moved over to the ovens to check on what was inside, "Have you been baking?"

"Hitomi was teaching her sister how to bake." Van answered and pointed to the floor, "But I'm still not entirely sure Hitomi didn't just dump flour over her sister's head. Look at all that on the floor."

"Hey, Naoki made that mess." Hitomi said while still looking in the ovens. She was trying to guess how long she should leave them in there.

"I'm sure what ever it is she made will taste wonderfull." Millerna smiled, "When will it be done? I'd love to try some."

"Van asked to have the first taste." Hitomi said, glancing at the Princess, "Made Naoki's day, but I'm sure she would be pleased to have you as her second taste tester."

"I would be only too happy." Millerna said sincerely.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Throughout dinner Naoki kept looking at Hitomi and each time Hitomi would shake her head ever so slightly as if to say 'not yet' but a smile would always sneek in just after Naoki looked away.

"I think we should all have a bit of bread before dessert." Van announced and Naoki was up and out her chair in a second and running for the kitchens.

They all laughed and when she came back with her loaf of bread she set it down in front of Van and handed him a knife, "You wanted to the first taste." she said proudly.

"That I do." Van laughed and cut the end off the bread. He chewed slowly and was aware of Hitomi and Naoki watching him closely. It took all of his will power not to laugh.

"Well?" Naoki asked quietly when she saw Van swallow, "How is it?"

"Absolutely wonderfull." Van said and Naoki beamed at him.

"Can I go get the pie now?" she asked with a bounce.

"After this tastey bread I can't wait." Van loved watching that look come into Naoki's eyes. She looked just seconds away from hugging him.

Which is exactly what she did before running again for the Kitchens.

"You do know that now you will be subjected to this for about a week or more untill she gets tired of baking, right?" Hitomi smirked.

"Good." Van laughed. He almost mentioned the look Naoki had given him but thought better of it. He loved her like a little sister but he didn't want Asturia to know that. They already thought he was odd for adopting the Neko as family but to also adopt the Seer's little sister may just have them questioned his sanity.

Naoki came back into the Hall with her arms wrapped around her pie and a bright smile on her face. It was great to see her act like a happy nine year old instead of the serious little sister to the Seer of Fanelia.

The pie was better than the bread. The bread had indeed been great but the pie was probably the best he'd ever had.

When he told Naoki this she blushed but smiled proudly at her sister.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

That night Van sat in front of the fire in Hitomi's room as Merle and Naoki tried to coax a fairytale out of the Seer.

He smiled and listened as the two girls came up with suggestions one right after another.

The list went on and on and finaly Hitomi, with a laugh said, "Between the two of you I'm sure you could tell a tale much better than I ever could."

Melre sat back, thinking about it and then smiled, "We'll each write one."

"About different things!" Naoki clapped her hands, "Do you have paper, Tomi?"

"In that desk there." Hitomi pointed and watched the two attack her desk, "Be carefull not to get ink everywhere."

They had all piled into Hitomi's room after Millerna had started hinting about a discussion she wanted to have with Van.

The Asturian air ship wouldn't be fixed for another 2 weeks at best with the storms coming in and Van wasn't in any hurry to hear what it was Millerna had on her mind.

He almost felt bad for avoiding her but it meant that he got to spend time with his 3 friends.

He watched as Hitomi lit candles for the two girls and half listened as they argued over what they should each write about. It was relaxing to be there in the middle of a perfectly normal situation. This is what he loved, they were family to him.

Hitomi pulled a chair over to where Van was seated and propped her feet up on the arm of his chair, "That will keep them busy for at least an hour." she smiled.

When the girls quieted down and all he could hear was the scratching of their quills Van felt himself dozing off and just let it happen. Merle would no doubt wake him very suddenly with a yell or a sharp poke in the arm.

Van opened one eye to see that Hitomi also had her eyes closed and her head back. He smiled and closed his eye, wondering just what it was he felt each time he looked at her. Sure she was his friend, the best friend he'd ever had, truth be told. But why had he started to get a fluttery feeling whenever she smiled at him?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind to go over them later Van relaxed and listened to the melody Naoki had started to hum as she wrote.

He didn't know the tune but in his mind he could see people dancing. Twirling and dancing to the to the slow music.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van listened to Millerna go and on about what he could do to help his kingdom. She had stopped more than once to tell Van that she didn't think he was doing anything wrong and that she was just trying to help.

Marriage was at the top of her things to discuss.

"If you marry it will bring hope back to the country and marrying a well known daughter of a king or lord will only help you bring stability to Fanelia. You will have help if Zaibach did decide you were an enemy and trading would be better." Millerna was pacing the room. She passed the table Van was sitting at every few seconds and he was wondering what would happen if he stuck his foot out.

"I will not marry unless it is my choice. A marriage for the benifit of a nation usualy hurts the people when rumors and scandals begin." Van placed his head on the table and wished Hitomi had come along with them to the library. At least then he wouldn't have been Millerna's only target.

He had a feeling that Millerna wasn't thrilled with the Seer living in tha palace with him.

"But a marriage-"

"Will not happen untill I am in love." Van cut across her words, "I will not let you set me up with a friend of your's even if she is the favorite daughter of some distant King who has an army the size of Fanelia."

Millerna looked hurt but van wuoldn't take back the words.

Friend or no friend he wouldn't let her push him into anything he wasn't ready for. And he wasn't ready to marry.

"Look, thank you for wanting to help me. I apreciate it, but I will not do something I am not fully convinced will help Fanelia. My marrying before I am ready will only add to my stress level and make my people second guess me. They know me well and they will know whether or not I love the girl I marry." Van said all this with his head on the table.

"And what about Hitomi?" Millerna asked, taking a seat across from Van.

"She'd smack me if I married someone just for the kingdom's sake." Van said truthfully. He could just imagine running from her right after the words had left his mouth.

"She wouldn't mind if you got married so long as you were in love?" Millerna asked, only this time her tone was different.

"Why would she mind?" Van finaly picked his head up.

"Because, it's quite obvious that she feels something for you and you for her." Millerna gave him an 'you can't hide it from me' smirk as she leaned back in her chair.

"She's the only one who understands me." he said, confused, "Of course I feel something for her. She's my best friend."

"Do you love her?" Millerna asked point blank.

"Millerna!" Van was shocked she had said something like that.

"Well, I've been hearing rumors that you spend a lot of time with the Seer. Day and night is what I've heard." Millerna sent him a small glare before looking out the tall windows.

It was snowing again.

"I'm not bedding her if that's what you're thinking!" Van almost growled, "For your information, yes, I spend a lot of time with her. She is part of my court and I trust her opinions in all matters. If you must know when I can't sleep I go and sit with her and her sister. Merle's usualy there as well. Sleep has been something that eludes us all since Zaibach showed up. Spending a few hours with my friends, my family, having a normal conversation about who's drawing of a tree is most like the real thing while Hitomi sits back and compliments both pictures and both artists for their use of color."

Millerna just stared at him so Van went on.

"They are all I have Millerna!" Van knew he shouldn't be telling her all this but he couldn't stop, "I lost everyone except Merle and then suddenly Hitomi and Naoki returned and brought me hope. They didn't turn away from me when the rest of the world did and I will not let them go because of a few rumors."

"I'm sorry for my bluntness." Millerna said after a few minutes, "I've no idea what I would do is I lost Eries and Father. It so hard when Marlene died. I can't imagine parting with them as well."

"Are we done?" Van asked, already standing up to leave. He was afraid he would yell at her if he had to stay in the same room with her for another minute.

"Yes." Millerna said quietly and Van had to restrain himself from running to the door and then all the way to Hitomi's room.

He walked. He walked quickly but still it wasn't a run which proved to Van that he still had control over his emotions. He was upset that Millerna would bring up such things. It wasn't her place to say anything like that to him. Even as a friend she should have dropped it after he said no on the whole Marriage thing.

Van found Hitomi in her room sitting by the window reading a very thick book. 

He just stood there in her doorway.

Did he love her? And if so was it such a bad thing?

When Hitomi turned to look at him and her greens eyes lit up Van found himself across the room in three strides and was holding her very tightly against his chest.

Hitomi tensed with surprise then relaxed into his arms and reached around him to place her book on the window ledge.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly into his shoulder.

"Yes. Millerna just got on my last nerve is all and I sorta yelled at her." Van admitted and felt Hitomi pull away.

"You did what?!" she almost laughed.

"Yelled at her." Van said meekly and smiled as Hitomi wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"She must have been prying." she said, "I know how you hate that."

"Yes, and I told her I would never let you go." he said and Hitomi looked up at him with those green eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Van."

Swallowing Van felt his voice fail him and he managed after a second or two to say, "Thank you. I needed to hear that." he pulled her closer and just held on, his face in her hair as she ran her hands up and down his back in a comforting way.

"You're stuck with me." Htomi said quietly and Van could hear the smile in her voice, "Just warning you that you better get use to us."

"I already am."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I know I focused a lot on the baking but I wanted to have Naoki in this one more. I got the idea from teaching my best friend how to make an apple pie from scratch. She'd never done it before and it was a very amusing evening to say the least.

Call this a filler chapter if you must but I wanted to show how close they all had become.

Please review and hopefully, with a bit of inspiration, there will be another long chapter in a week or so. 


	16. Safe and Warm

A/N: Another longish one. Took me awhile but here it is. 

Ok, I'm so damn tired that I almost forgot to post this after rereading it for mistakes. How brilliant am I?...Please, don't answer that. We'll just blame the pms for everything and call it a night.

O, and since I haven't done this in a realy long time---- I have never owned and will never own Escaflowne in any legal sense. I bought the tapes and the movie and all that fun stuff but I don't make money for writing this. This is all just for the fun of it.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi grunted and rolled away from the hand that was slowly shaking her shoulder. It was so damn cold and there was no way she getting out of bed untill she absolutely had to.

"Tomi." a small voice whined, "It's so cold."

Hitomi scooted over a few inches and opened her blankets for Naoki to climb in. A bounce on the end of her bed told her that Merle was also there.

"Just get in before the cold air creeps in." Hitomi mumbled and rolled away from them as they wiggled to get comfortable.

This was the second morning in a row that they had done this and once again Hitomi found herself happy that her bed could fit them comfortably.

Just as Hitomi felt sleep slip back in she heard a small knock on her door and she groaned. As the door opened, Hitomi pulled the blanket up and over her head.

"What is it?" she groaned. She realy didn't want to get up yet. It was still earlier and realy cold.

"I can't get a fire lit in my rooms." Van's voice said from the doorway, "The winds are too strong. They just keep gusting down into my room."

"Climb in!" Merle said happily as she peeked out from under the blankets.

"Are you all in there?" Van asked with a laugh.

"Just stop talking and climb in." Hitomi growled. The winds had kept her awake most of the night and she wasn't in the mood for normal things like speaking yet.

"Not here- I'm here!" Naoki sqeaked as Van sat on her legs.

"Sorry." Van said quietly and crawled over them and into the small space between Hitomi and the wall, "Is this ok?' he asked.

"Perfect. Now sleep." Hitomi grumbled.

Van smiled even though she couldn't see him and pulled the covers up around him neck.

The four of them piled into one bed made Van think about when he was little and he and Merle use to do the same thing to Folken. On cold mornings and even on some nights Van would wake his Neko friend and they would creep into Folken's room. They would try so hard to be silent and surprise his big brother but when your that little you don't realy know how to be quiet.

Hitomi's breathing had evened out and he knew she was asleep. It was much warmer here than in his own bed and pretty soon he felt his eyes closing. The two girls were still and he asumed they were already asleep. The sun had just barely risen when he had first attempted to build a fire. When that didn't work he wanted to make sure the others were warm enough.

He was very happy he had thought to check on them.

Van was almost too warm but it was nice to be this close to someone after being alone for so long. Sure he had Merle but Merle was Merle and there were just some days he couldn't stand her.

He'd heard that most brotehr's felt that way towards younger sisters.

But being around HItomi was different.

Closing his eyes Van felt almost guilty for barging in on their sleep. He'd been going to bed later and later. He spent as much time with Hitomi in her room with Merle and Naoki each night and then woke up early to wake them.

More and more he found he didn't want to be alone anymore. At first he had glady taken up the image of the lonely Prince. That had changed when Hitomi had arrived injured with news of his brother's departure.

He had to have her near.

He wasn't sure if it was the threat of Zaibach lurking somewhere or the fact that Millerna seemed to be pointing out lately just how much he would be alone if Hitomi and Naoki left.

"They may want lives elsewhere when they get a bit older." Millerna had said at one point 3 days before. She had found him hiding in the back library usualy used for storing old political documents.

"Hitomi said she's not going anywhere." Van had said with confidence.

"Well, she's only what, fourteen?" Millerna asked.

"Fifteen." Van corrected her.

"Well, my point is that she's young, so are you."

"You're only a year older than me!" Van sat up straighter.

"Still, things could always change." Millerna shrugegd as if she hadn't even heard him, "What will you do if a vision takes her over seas? You can't just leave Fanelia to go with her. What if she falls in love and stays over seas?" Millerna was watching him closely, "What will you do then?"

"I'll go on." Van shrugged but inside he suddenly hurt.

After that he had barely let his friends out of his sight.

Van snuggled down into the pillow he had stolen from Hitomi and smiled.

Everything at that moment was perfect.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was so cold.

When had it gotten this cold?

Van pulled his cloak tighter and nodded at the guards as he passed them by.

He had woken to Hitomi telling him he had to get up. He hadn't wanted to move. It had been so warm in her room and in her bed even though it looked like he had been the only one in it for awhile.

Van had rolled over to face the wall and pulled the blankets up over his head, like a child. He would have normaly just gotten up the moment she had asked him to move but a part of him wanted to see what she would do.

What she had did was grab him by the ankle and pull him off the bed and onto the cold stone floor.

"My bath will be here in a minute." she said with her hands on her hips, "And I will not let it cool just because someone's having a sleepy start." she was smiling at him and it was tempting to push her further but he would have felt bad if her bath did indeed cool because of him.

She had somehow gotten her fire started and when Van left her room he almost turned right back around to escape the chilly halls but her door was firmly shut behind him.

Then, as he sprinted to his own room, he realized that he was suppose to be meeting Millerna to go with her and her guards to check on their ship. Van changed quickly into his warmest clothes and ran all the way to the front doors.

And that's when he felt how truley cold it was outside.

"Where were you?!" Millerna stomped over to Van as soon as he was insight of the building where her ship was being stored.

"I overslept." Van said truthfully.

"You weren't in your room." Millerna frowned at him.

"How would you know?" Van didn't react to her announcement. If he told her where he had been she would be once again on the subject of marriage.

"I pounded on your door for a good five minutes." she was still frowning at him but now she looked like she was waiting for him to reveal something to her.

"I wasn't in my room." Van said and saw Millerna's eyes widen so he added a small lie to what he had said, "I slept in my parents old room."

Millerna gave Van a sympathetic look before changing the subject. Van was so busy not looking at her that he missed the look completely.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi walked around the outside of the palace four or five times before she just screamed at the building. The Seer part of her was telling she would find something there.

But there was nothing to be seen or Seen.

"One more time around and then I'm going to thaw out in front of my fire." Hitomi grumbled into the air before making her way slowly around the building.

There had to be something there. There just had to be!

Every three steps Hitomi would stop and look up at the building before turning and looking out at the lawns and trees.

She had no idea what it was she was looking for but she was determined to find it. It was cold and she was fairly certain the few bits of wet hair that had been sticking out from under her hood had turned to ice.

Her vision/feeling interrputed her bath. It was so insistant that she ran from her room while still pulling on her boots. Her hair was dripping and even with a scraf and her hood she was frozen in moments.

Stop.

Hitomi looked up at the smooth stone wall and tried to find why she had stopped. She hadn't meant to stop. It had only been her second step from the last place she had stopped. Three steps, then stop. That's what she had been doing it.

So why stop on two?

The snow was up to her knees in the untouched areas of the grounds and the spot where she now stood it was almost to her thighs despite the fact that she was following the same trail she had the other times around the palace. The wind had blown the snow into high banks around the walls of the building.

Reaching up Hitomi ran her fingers over the smoot wall and hoped to find anything. There was something there that was calling her and even if it took her hours she was going to find out why.

Hand flat against the wall Hitomi closed her eyes and let her other hand also join in on the search.

Her hands stopped, cupped together over a spot just above her head. Tapping with her numb fingertips she found a small hole and began pulling little chuncks of stone no bigger than pebbles down from their place.

Someone called her name but she barely heard them. Nothing matter at that moment except finding whatever it was that was hidden behind this wall. A hand tried to pull her away and she swung blindly behind her, pushing the owner of the hand away without a word.

She couldn't stop yet.

She was so close.

She heard someone say something in anger before everything was once again silent.

Prying and pulling she made a hole just big enough for two of her fingers to fit inside of.

She could feel something.

Franticaly, she pulled away more pebbles and and tried to make the hole bigger. She just had to get whatever it was that was inside the wall.

She could hear Van's voice behind her. He was argueing with somone but she didn't care. She now could almost fit her hand inside the opening she had made.

Holding her breath Hitomi reached in and pulled out a small box no bigger than her palm.

On the smooth wooden surface there was a carving in the shape of two spead wings.

Hitomi clutched the box as she sat down in the snow. Now that she wasn't feeling the need to follow her vision she was suddenly very tired and her hands hurt.

Van stood not far from her speaking harshly with Millerna. Hitomi wasn't surprised to hear that it had been the Princess who had tried to stop her. She also wasn't surprised at how mad Millerna was that Hitomi had hit her.

The Seer stood up slowly and walked over to her friend.

"I think this is meant for you." she said, pushing the box into Van's hands before turning and heading back towards the palace doors.

"Hitomi, you're bleeding." Van said, catching up to Hitomi.

Hitomi shrugged, too tired to actualy think about what had just happened. Secretly she was terrified that her vision had led her right to the box. True, it had taken her a few tries to find the right spot but it had been as if her body and mind existed just to find that object.

It had been scarey. She had felt the stone digging into her fingers and had felt the skin being cut and scraped but she couldn't stop what she was doing.

Hitomi stumbled but Van caught her arm and held her up.

"I'm cold." she said, staring down at the snow around her feet.

"Then lets get you warmed up." Van picked Hitomi up and walked quickly into his home and then up the stairs to his room.

Van set Hitomi in the one chair he had by the fire place, glad that the servanst had started such a blistering fire when he told them he wanted one for his return from seeing to Millerna's ship.

Van pulled off Hitomi's boots and wrapped her in all the blanets he could find once he had removed her cloak and wet socks.

There was a light tap on the door and Van turned to see that Millerna had brought up a tray with tea and fruit.

"Thank you." Van, felt almost guilty for yelling at her. After all she had just been worried for Hitomi's safety. Still he hated the fact that she had called Hitomi unstable.

"And just how stable would you be if you had to follow visions you didn't fully understand day after day?!" Van had shot back at her.

Millerna handed Hitomi a cup of steaming tea and moved to grabbed one for herself when Hitomi's pale hand snatched her wrist.

"I'm sorry I hit you." Hitomi said quietly as Millerna looked down at Hitomi's bloodied fingertips, "I was just doing what I had to do. I don't know what would have happened if I had stopped before finding it."

"I'm sorry I tried to stop you." Millerna watched Hitomi nodded and let go of her arm.

"Van?" Hitomi's voice had Van hurrying over to her side, "You should open the box privately."

Van glanced at Millerna who bowed her head and left quietly.

With Hitomi staring into the flames Van picked up the small ornate box and carried it over to his bed. Never one for odd 'feelings', Van couldn't help but remember holding this box once before.

Looking back at Hitomi in his chair Van lifted the lid and looked down down on a tiny pink stone. It was about as big as the tip of his pinky finger.

"Zaibach wants that." Hitomi said, making Van jump, "That's about all I can tell you. As soon as I touched it I knew they were looking for it."

"Why would they want this?" Van asked as he picked it up only to find that it was strung on a fine gold chain.

"No idea." Hitomi shrugged, "But I think it belonged to your mother's family. It's old, very old."

Van went back to looking the necklace over. It was such a fine piece of work. Only a master smith could ever make a pendant so rare and beautiful.

"Hopes and dreams." Hitomi said quietly, just loud enough for Van to hear.

"What?" Van asked, shivering at her words.

"I don't know." Hitomi shrugged, "I don't know what it means or why I even said it." her shoulders shook and Van walked over to hold her as she cried.

"Is it bad?" he asked, kneeling in front of the chair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know." she sounded so sad, "I don't know what they are doing or why or even how! I never thought I would miss knowing what a stranger was doing miles away. I use to get visions, just glimpses of things that were going wrong elsewhere. It drove me crazy because I couldn't do anything to help them they were too far away and I was only a little girl." Hitomi took a deep breath and pulled away to look into Van's eyes, "Today it felt like everything would end if I didn't find that box. Something terrible was going to happed if I failed. By the Gods, I sound so crazy."

"But you found it. You aren't crazy. We're suppose to have this." Van pushed Hitomi's hair away from her face, "You found it and we can keep it safe away from Zaibach and whatever plans they have for it."

Hitomi nodded and Van held up the necklace.

"I think the safest place for this at the moment is around your neck. Hopefully they don't know exactly what it is they are looking for. We'll hide it in plain sight. I know you will keep this very safe for me, Hitomi." Van reached up and latched the neckleace beneath Hitomi's hair.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Van?" the Seer asked, bringing her palm up to lay over the small pink gem.

"The best one I've had in a very long time." Van smiled at her, pushing away all his worries.

If that necklace belonged anywhere it was around her neck.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi opened her eyes when the fire died. Merle and Naoki were sound asleep on the other side of her. They hadn't waited untill morning this time to take over her bed.

Getting up slowly Hitomi walked over to the dying embers and laid a new log in the fire place.

It was snowing again and at this rate they would be stuck with Millerna for the rest of the winter months.

Hitomi groaned at the thought. Already she could see that the Princess thought she was crazy. It would only be a matter of time before Millerna was pushing for Hitomi to be housed elsewhere to keep others from seeing how she acted.

Tears welled up but Hitomi held them back.

She didn't want to leave but in a way Millerna was right, Hitomi wasn't entirely stable. She hadn't even realized how hard she had hit the Princess untill she saw the bruise across the other girls neck.

What if it had been Naoki or Van?

What if she had hit one of them and actualy hurt them?

Hitomi got the fire going and fiddled with her new necklace when she climbed back into bed. Something about the stone was soothing.

It almost quieted the Seer part of her mind so she could rest.

Almost.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yay, something actauly happened! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was so stuck. Things are quite crazy around here what with all the family things and work. Yule was good and Christams was eventfull. Yes, I celebrate both. I hope you all had a great Holiday, whatever the Holiday. :) And since I know I probably won't have time to update too soon, Happy New Year. Be safe and surround yourself with loved ones- it will bring you luck in the coming year. ;)

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW :)


	17. A First

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I only ask that you tell me a bit more. I'm happy you seem to enjoy the story but tell me what it is you like. Do you like the everybody moments or just the V/H moments? Are my chapters too short or is the story moving too slow? Tell me what is going well and what isn't. I need your help if you'd be so kind to send it my way.

And QueenTaooine, you've disappeared on me again. I miss your reviews and helpfull pushes.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dilandau cursed the horse he was riding for the upteenth time in the past hour. The creature stumbled, nearly throwing him from the saddle. The snow was deep and if it wasn't for his two soldiers traveling with him, the albino would have long ago killed his horse and left it's body in the snow.

But his Master was testing him.

If he gave up now not only would he likely be killed but all of his men aswell.

They all knew it too.

So, for once he was trying to set an example. Sorta.

He wasn't going to give up even if it meant he would die out in the snow before he and his men even reached the Fanelian palace. He had been told to go there and he would.

Something had happened to unsettle his Master. Dilandau hadn't been told what but just the fact that he was being sent in said plenty.

Wasn't his Lord and Master said to be the only being to have the power to watch people and places from afar?

Fanelia had always been a problem. The other men blamed the Draconian blood that sat on the throne but Dilandau knew better.

Fanelia became an obsession for his Master only afew years ago. It must have been three or four years ago, now that Dilandau thought about it. He had just been given his own men to command. He had offered to go in for his Lord and correct whatever mishap that had brought about his Master's displeasure.

In truth he had just wanted to test out his men to see just who would be able to kill and who would stand back, staying out of it to keep their hands clean.

He had been turned down of course.

"Sir, " Chesta said quietly, "Someone is standing in the road ahead just before the bend."

"What?!" Dilandau snapped. Who would be stupid enough to stand in the middle of a road during a snow storm?

Maybe they were expecting help? Well, they would be sorry they hadn't tried to walk to town.

"What should we do, Sir?" Dallet asked, his dark hair blowing about his face in the storm, "Do we assist or attack?"

"Wait and see who it is." Dilandau growled out.

He didn't want to wait and see who this crazy was standing in the road but he also didn't want to attack and have it work against them. With the way his luck was going it would be the King himself standing there.

Attacking the King, while a pleasing thought, wouldn't help his Master.

Growling under his breath untill they were close enough to see the cloaked figure, Dilandau called out, "Do you need help?"

The figure walked forward without a word and Dilandau continued to growl in the back of his throat. This person didn't even take the time to thank them for stopping and walking up to them in silence was beyond rude no matter where it was this person came from.

Not to mention the silent cloaked figure was giving him the creeps.

No less than a yard away from Dilandau's horse the figure stopped and looked at the three of them one at a time. With the hood pulled up as it was all Dilandau could see was a pale chin.

Finaly gloved hands rose to pull back the hood and Dilandau found himself staring into the Seer's eyes.

"I Saw you coming." she said as a way of explaining why she was there, "The storm is getting worse. Follow me." she turned around and headed back to the spot where they had seen her standing.

Just around the bend in the road sat a sliegh.

"It's the safest way to get around in all this." The Seer waved her hands, indicating the storm, "Tie your horses to the rail on the back. They will have enough room to trot behind us."

Dilandau glared down at the knot as he tied it.

Why hadn't his Master thought of a sliegh? It would have saved them hours of struggling through the deeper snow to reach the roads which looked as though no one had been on them in days.

As Dilandau moved towards the sliegh he saw that there were two guards standing on either side. He froze and shot a look at the Seer.

She shrugged and moved into the driver's seat, "Van insisted they come. Makes sense realy. He can't let me go running after people we barely know in the middle of a storm by myself. What if something happened and we got lost?"

Her back was to him but he could have sworn he heard a smirk in her voice.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van was trying to stay calm. Hitomi had told him over and over again that losing his temper would get them nowhere.

Too bad it seemed that just being in the same room as the pale Zaibach soldier was enough to make him want a sword in his hand.

"It's was kind of your Master to worry about us in all this bad wheather." Hitomi said from behind Van, "Though he must not know just how bad things can get or he wouldn't have sent you three out to check on us." Hitomi stepped up next to van and smiled.

Her face was pink from the cold but she looked so alive and happy.

"We are just gratefull that you foresaw our arrival." Dilandau gave Hitomi a deep bow and straightened up.

Unlike Hitomi who seemed revived by the wheater it looked as though the cold had sapped the life out of Dilandau and his men. They were pale with a pink tinge across their cheeks and they all looked ill.

"After a warm meal and some rest we will talk some more." Van said, steadied by Hitomi's pressense, "And I mean no disrespect when I say that there will be guards by your doors."

"No disrespect taken." Dilandau bowed again and looked at Hitomi, "After all you barely even know us."

Van watched the three men leave before turning to Hitomi and asking, "And just what has you so happy on this stormy day?"

"Doen taught me how to drive the sliegh." Hitomi beamed, "He of course wanted me nowhere near the Zaibach soldiers so the only place left for me was the driver's seat."

"She took to it as though she'd always been comanding those large horses." Doen, who had just walked into the room grinned, "I was afraid they would give her trouble but the Lady took a moment and spoke to each before giving it a go."

"You spoke to the horses?" Van asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey, you talk to the horses all the time." she countered.

"Whatever she said they seemed to like her." Doen shrugged as though it was everyday that the large snow horses, raised and bred for their size and strength, decided to make friends with a stranger.

Van shook his head and added it to the bits about Hitomi that made his head hurt if he thought about them for too long.

"Will dinner be a serious occassion?" Hitomi asked, her eyes unfocused as she looked towards the front doors.

It was big change from her smile just moments before.

"Why?" Van asked, "What do you See?"

Hitomi's brow wrinkled as she tried to concentrate, "I'm not sure. People. Ten, maybe more..." she went silent as she closed her eyes and Van just stood there watching her, not daring to move.

Doen was also standing as though he had been turned to stone.

"The noble's are returning." Hitomi gasped, bringing her hand up to the pendant hidden under her dress, "They can't stay away with the threat of Zaibach so close to their homes."

Van continued to watch her untill she opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Should we send the sliegh out to gather them?" he asked.

"No." Hitomi shook her head, "They will be fine. Cold but fine."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van sat back and watched as the Nobles who had willingly left their homes just to get away from him came forward one by one to apologise and ask for forgiveness.

Twelve in all and only two or three had the heart to even glance at Hitomi who stood on Van's right dressed in dark greens and blues. It was one of her new winter dresses. It's skirt was thick and bell shaped but it was warm and as Hitomi had told him, with a pair of warm pants on underneath it all she was warmer than she thought she'd ever be during a storm.

And she looked beautiful. The long fitted sleeves showed how delicate her arms and wrists were and the high collar made her hair seem fairer.

Van turned his attention away from Hitomi and back to the men and women who stood before him.

"You are all forgiven." he said evenly, "Come have a hot meal at my table and in the morning I will see that you are all escorted back to your homes where my guards will help you put everything back to right. The wheather hasn't been kind but they will see to it that you are warm and well fed for the winter."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Dinner was dull. Mostly Millerna was going on and on about politics and how Van should start up a Court again. It would bring more people to Fanelia for Royal functions and other nations would be happy to start wider trade routes.

Hitomi was just trying not to fidget. The corsette Millerna tricked her into wearing to dinner was pinching her hip everytime she moved.

Millerna had shown up outside her room carrying the offending object and offered to show Hitomi how Ladies of the court wore them. She had said that since Hitomi was part of Van's Court that she should get use to such things. It was propper for a Lady to dress like one.

Hitomi tried to listen to the talking around her as she wondered why Court ladies would wish to torture themselves so.

The nobles were tired from traveling. Millerna seemed to be making up for the lack in conversation by talking non stop to Van while he tried to eat. Every once in awhile Van would catch a change in Hitomi's face or posture while the Princess spoke.

It was during the talk about the court and other nations that Hitomi would change just slightly. It was as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it.

Millerna didn't seem to notice Hitomi sitting across for her at all.

"What do you think?" Van asked Hitomi as she reached for her water glass.

"Me?" Hitomi almost knocked the glass into Van's lap, hoping that Millerna wouldn't ask her about the corsette.

"Well, you are my firend and a part of my Court." Van smiled as he easily caught the cup before any water ended up in his lap.

She realized he was talking about what Millerna had been saying. Of course Hitomi had her own opinions- she loved Fanelia as though she had grown up there. It was her home.

"I- well," Hitomi took a breath and started over, "I don't belive Van should be planning to start any Royal Functions while Zaibach is still so close." she shot a glance over at Dilandau and his men who were all listening, "No offense but we do not know what it is your Master has planned. We have to be ready for anything and inviting other nations is a great idea for when Van has stablized his Rule a bit more, now is just not the time to bring strangers into the Palace."

Millerna looked beyond shocked and a bit insulted, "Do you realy have the right to say any of that?" she asked, "After all you did not grow up in Courts."

"No she didn't." Van said with a smile, "Which is why I trust her opinion. She looks at things differently than you or I do. She doesn't think of the politics or trades first. She thinks of us. She thinks of the people."

Hitomi blushed and stared down at her plate and her sister squeezed her arm and bounced up and down in her seat, proud of her Tomi.

"People make a country." Merle said as she took a bite out of roll, "Without the people there might as well not be a country."

"Perfectly said." One of the older nobles nodded.

"I agree." Van smiled down the table at the man before turning back to Millerna, "Now is not the time to think about the politics. For now I have to get use to being a King and I have to be sure that my people are well taken care of. They come before functions and new trade agreements."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi sat in her room and slowly brushed her hair. Her new pendant was warm beneath her thick nightshirt and her mind was far away.

Millerna had been rather cold to her after Van had sided with Hitomi over dinner. The local Lords and their Ladies started up small conversations with Hitomi which was nice considering that Millerna was keeping Van in deep conversation about his old trade routes. It seemed Millerna was trying to cut Hitomi out of the dinner talk completely.

She didn't mind realy. Millerna wasn't even from fanelia. It was the praise she received from the Lords that mattered. They were important Fanelians, not Millerna who sounded like she was trying to change the way Van did everything in his own country.

But Hitomi's thoughts had quickly moved away from the visiting Princess and onto the Zaibach soldiers that were in her home.

There were guards just outside her door and everydoor on that floor. If anything seemed out of place a small yell would have them running into the room.

Van was willing to house Dilanadu and his men untill the snow stopped falling, which everyone was hoping would be in the morning, but he wasn't about to offer his back to them.

The Seer slowly tried to open her mind to the Visions she had long ago grown to accept. They would come when they would and however they wanted to. In dreams, words and images during the day or even feelings that drove her insane with their insistance.

Van.

Hitomi closed her eyes and thought about the King. She wanted to know if he was in danger or if there was something they were suppose to do.

Van.

A quick glimpse of Van and Hitomi was gasping as the pendant grew hot against her skin.

The vision broke as Hitomi grabbed the pink stone and pulled it out of her nightshirt.

There was a small knock and Hitomi scrambled for the door. The guard must have heard and wanted to know if she was alright.

Feeling silly, Hitomi reached for the door handle and pulled it open just as someone was trying to push on the other side.

"You ok?" Van asked as he bumped Hitomi with the door.

"I'm alright." Hitomi moved to let him in.

"I wanted to get in here before Millerna came down the hall." Van smiled, "The gaurd warned me that she was headed this way and I thought it might look bad if she saw me coming into your room."

"So you opened the door." Hitomi smiled at Van's slight blush, "It's ok, Van. You barely even hit me with the door."

Van smiled and then sighed as he practicaly threw himself on Hitomi's bed, "By the Gods, I am so tired. Today was a lot more exciting than I had thought it would be."

"Please, tell me you're kidding." Hitomi laughed, "Exciting is not how I would describe it."

Van didn't answer. Instead he looked very interested in the design on Hitomi's blanket.

"What's on your mind?" Hitomi asked quietly, even without being aSeer she'd be able to see that Van looked worried.

"I hate having to sneak around in my home. Everywhere I go there are people wanting to discuss one thing or another. Allen tracked me down today to tell me that it was thoughtless for me to send you out after Dilandau with only two guards." Van stuck his tongue out, showing what he thought of Sir Allen.

"He didn't!" Hitomi sat next to Van.

"He did." Van almost smiled, "And then he went onto say that Millerna would never be allowd out of the palace without five guards. When I told him you were not a Princess and more than capable of taking care of yourself he turned red and left the room."

"How...odd." Hitomi blushed.

Van reached out and took her hand before moving to sit up. He didn't let go of her hand the whole time he was getting comfortable, "Was it thoughtless of me?" he asked, "Did I put you in danger?"

"No, Van." Hitomi said seriously, "You have never put me in danger." as an afterthought she added, " I usualy end up there on my own."

Van laughed and pulled Hitomi into a hug, "I can't wait untill it's just us again." Van said into Hitomi's hair, "Then no one will question when all of us pile into one bed cause it's too cold to sleep alone."

"Naoki was very sad when I told her that she would have to sleep in her own bed all night." Hitomi said and felt Van's body move against her as he laughed.

"Soon everyone will be gone and we will be able to just be us again." Van pulled back to smile at Hitomi, "No more formal wear or stuffy dinners."

"No more corsettes." Hitomi made a face, "Millerna insisted that I wear one of her old ones because according to her all Ladies of Court must wear them. It's only propper." she looked up at Van, "I thought I was going to die during dinner. I could barely eat anything and everytime I laughed it took forever to get my breath back."

Van tried not to smile but failed and before he could catch himslef he had leaned forward and lightly kissed Hitomi's frowning lips. He hadn't thought about doing it. His body had acted without his mind's consent.

But with his lips against her's his mind started working very quickly to make up for it's lapse.

Van jumped to his feet and paced the room as he violently ran his fingers through his tangled dark hair.

"I'm sorry." he blurted, "I wasn't thinking and I just leaned forward."

He could feel how red his face was. It felt like he was on fire.

"It's ok, Van." he spun around to see an equaly red Hitomi staring down at her hands in her lap, "It was actualy quite nice."

She was speaking so quietly, he just prayed that he had heard her right.

"It was nice." he said, dropping his gaze when she looked up at him.

"That was my first kiss." Hitomi said, still watching him.

Van felt his face burn brighter, "Mine too." he admitted before nearly running for the door, "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Van?" even in his haste to leave he stopped to face Hitomi, "Good night." she gave him a blushing smile.

"Good night." he smiled back and felt suddenly very light.

If it hadn't been storming so badly he would have thought about going for a short flight. With his mind and body buzzing as they were it would have been nice to feel the cool air on his face as he thought about Hitomi's lips.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, this one is long-ish. I hope you all liked the bit of first kiss oddness. I thought it was cute. :) Please review and thank you to those who sent me reviews for the other chapters. You guys are what keep me writing so please always review. I love to hear from you.

Yay, I am finaly no longer sick! A week and half of a resperatory viral infection was not fun. For awhile there Scott was calling me Froggy. I sounded like an old man. I felt like Hell, but all is better now! Thank the Gods. :) 


	18. No other

A/N: This came out a bit jumpy but I think that's because I tried to keep the characters honest. I mean, I didn't want anyone acting like it was nothing. I took a different route than I normaly would have and I hope it came out alright.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi couldn't sleep.

A sleepless night wasn't a new concept for her but the reason for it was.

Hitomi couldn't stop thinking about a kiss.

It had been so soft and had felt so natural that she hadn't had time to feel embarrassed as she kissed him back.

Running her fingers lightly over her lips, the Seer blushed.

Van had kissed her.

Never had she ever expected to be kissed. Honestly, who would fall for her? Seers weren't the best conversationalist and they routinely interrupted normal days with Visions that they just had to follow.

Sure, she had known a long time ago that it would be only too easy to fall in love with Van but she had always told herself that someone like him would never love her. Yes, he cared for her and she knew but those nights when he would show up at her door and just hug her as he spoke about his day and all the kingly things that were bothering him- it was just so hard to keep those thoughts away.

More than once she had found herself wondering what would happen if he kissed her instead of hugging her. It was a lovely thought but she knew it would never happen. Van thought of her as a sister just like he did Merle and even Naoki. There was no way he could possibly feel for her what she had started feeling for him.

But, as their kiss had shown her, she was very wrong.

He did feel something for her.

When their lips had met she had felt it, inside his body, his mind, and his heart- he liked her- maybe even loved her. He trusted her and depended on her. He thought of her as an equal and held no fear for what it was she did.

She Saw all of that in one kiss. Maybe his own surprise had opened him up to her senses, but whatever it was she was happy it had happened.

If it hadn't happened she would be losing sleep worrying over whether or not Van was regretting the kiss. Instead she was losing sleep because of the dragon sized butterflies that had taken up residense in her belly. Every time she ever picture Van's face she felt them take flight.

She had the urge to bounce around her room and scream in pure happiness.

Hitomi knew there would be trouble somewhere along the way. Millerna for one wouldn't want to accept that Van liked the Seer as more than just a simple friend. Gelming would probably be willing to walk all over his daughter's promise of no more problems from them, just to sneer and curse at Hitomi's very life.

Sighing, Hitomi rolled over. She was so use to people disliking her that she was already looking for those that would cause them strife.

She and Van had just shared their very first kiss.

Worrying about what would happen later on was pointless. All she was doing was giving the butterflies head aches and inturn herself a horrible stomack ache.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van woke up groggy.

He'd also had a horrible time sleeping. His thoughts hadn't been that far from what Hitomi had been thinking.

He was pretty sure that he'd been planning on kissing her sooner or later. He just hadn't expected to do it so suddenly and without much thought on the matter.

It had just happened without any planning and he thought that that was porbably for the best. If he had been thinking about it all day and trying to plan out just when he should have done it, then it never would have happened. He would have chickened out and made himself sick with fear.

It had gone well. Much better than he could have ever hoped but now he had a sinking feeling as he thought about the day ahead of him.

He had no idea what to do when it came to Hitomi.

How was he suppose to act now that she was on his mind every single second? Was he suppose to offer her his arm as they walked around? Was he suppose to spend his day with her?

The only thing he could think to do was to tackle one obsticle at a time.

First thing first- they had to go to breakfast.

Van dressed quickly and exited his room to find the guard by Hitomi's door was still standing there.

"Has she headed down to the Hall?" Van asked as he straightened his long sleeve shirt. The hallway was rather chilly.

"No, my King." the guard said, looking beyond tired.

"Were there any problems last night?" Van raised an eyebrow.

"No, My king."

"Then go get some sleep." Van smiled, "I'll walk the Lady down to Breakfast."

The Guard bowed and nearly ran down the hallway as though he feared Van would change his mind and have the man standing there all day.

Van straightened his shirt again and again as he waited for Hitomi to open her door.

When he finaly did hear the nob turn he had to do his best not to turn and run. He was so nervous.

"Good morning." Hitomi smiled brightly.

"Good morning." Van bowed his head to her and offered her his arm.

She took it and they walked in silnce towards the stairs.

Finaly Van couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do." he blurted, "I've never felt this way about a girl and I am so lost."

"I don't know what's suppose to happen either." Hitomi smiled, quite relieved, "All the Priestesses use to say about men was that they should be avoided. Men only cloud your devotion to Life and Spirit. I can't imagine ever going to one of them for advice about men." she laughed.

She'd been so worried last nigh but now that she was talking to Van it all felt silly. She had almost convinced herself that it had all be a silly dream, but now she had nothing to worry about.

She and Van were on the same page.

"Thank you for saying that." Van smiled at her, feeling that he should be embarrassed. He rarely talked about something so personal but it was Hitomi. He just couldn't feel ashamed of what he said.

She nodded as they approached the Dining Hall, "We'll just learn as we go." at this she blushed. She was still amazed that Van even liked her, "We could start out with you escorting me to breakfast every morning. That's simple."

"Sounds like a plan." Van hadn't felt himself blush the entire time he'd been walking with her but when he saw her face heat up he couldn't help it, "We'll just have to learn."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Millerna frowned at the King and the Seer. They were very quiet over breakfast and they avoided looking at each other entirely.

Maybe they had a fight?

But that wasn't right. If they had fought wouldn't they at least look angry since they were seated so close to one another at the table?

She wanted to ask what was going on so badly but knew better than to say something infront of the nobles that would be leaving the palace as soon as they had finished their meals. Van had promised an escort to each and every one so that they would be able to make it back to their homes even in th edeep snow and wild winds.

Zaibach would also be leaving them that day. That was what Millerna had been worried about the most. Zaibach wasn't the most trusted name around and she would rather they were far away from her friend and his home.

Even as she worried about Zaibach's departure she couldn't help but notice that Van had turned an interesting shade of red when he and Hitomi bumped elbows as they both reached for the tea pot.

Van stammered an apology and poured Hitomi's tea before filling his own cup.

Perhaps they had fought and were trying to get past it? That made sense in a way. Van would be extra nice to Hitomi while neither knew what to say to the other.

Once breakfast was over the nobles collected their things and followed the guards out to the waiting sliegh.

Millerna stood back and watched as Van and Hitomi stood in front of the large window that showed the front lawns of the Palace.

They stood close but that wasn't unusual. Millerna's eyes followed Hitomi's hand as it came to rest at Van's wrist. The Seer said something quietly to the King and he nodded before giving her a small smile and turning to the doorway of the dining hall where the three Zaibach soldiers stood with the Fanelian guards Van had posted.

"I will see that you are taken to the road where Hitomi found you." Van said, not in the least surprised to see them standing there.

Millerna guessed that Hitomi had told him that they were there.

"We do not wish to know where it is your Master is staying but we do want you to return safely." Hitomi said with a gentle smile, "We wish you no harm and hope that in time your Master will honor us with a visit of his own."

"My father said that face to face meetings, even among strangers is the best way to find an even ground." Van looked to the grounds again on the other side of the window and saw that the guards he had assigned to take Dilandau and his two men back to the road were ready.

Hitomi gave them each, to their great surprise, a small bow before wishing the Zaibach soldiers a safe trip back to their Master.

Millerna could see that Van was trying not to laugh at the look on the mens' faces when he also wished them luck during their trip.

She made a mental note to talk to Van later. She didn't understand what was going on but she would try to help it was something that threatened Van's new stability as King. The last thing Van needed was for the only person in his court to leave Fanelia because of some arguement.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi looked over the books she had found in Van's study and tried to guess how long it would take Naoki to read them.

Since leaving the Temple Hitomi and Naoki had been neglecting their learning. It had been nice to have a break from daily lessons but Naoki was still young and she couldn't just let her sisters teachings go because they were no longer living with thier teachers.

"Penny for your thoughts?" someone said as Hitomi nearly walked right into them.

Hitomi stumbled and held the books closer, "I'm so sorry." she said quickly as strong hands steadied her.

"No harm done." Allen smiled down at her, "Doing some reading?"

"Actualy yes." Hitomi took a step back out of his arms, "I thought it would do Naoki and I some good if we learned the History of our new home. Van said these would be the easiest for us to start with. They'r more history than politics so hopefully they won't be too dull for Kiki."

"Keeping one's mind sharp and also open to new lessons is always a good idea." Allen shifted his weight and looked her over, "May I be so bold as to ask for a walk around the town later today?"

"Sure." Hitomi said when she couldn't think of a good reason to say no.

She had been avoivding the man since his arrival. One walk wouldn't be too bad.

Allen bowed to her and then walked down the hall the way he had come which made Hitomi frown.

Had he been looking for her?

"We're going for a walk later." Hitomi announced as she entered he sisiter's room

"Realy?" Naoki curls bounced as the girl ran over to her older sister, "Can I play in the snow?"

"So long as you wear a lot of layers." Hitomi smiled, "And if you read 20 pages in this book I might even find a nice hill for us to slide down."

Naoki snatched the book and ran over to her desk.

"Make sure you invite Merle." Hitomi said before leaving her sister to read.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van felt his stomack twist, "He what?"

"He asked me to go for a walk." Hitomi shrugged, "But I had already planned on taking Naoki out to find some good hills so I said yes. I figured we could all go. That is if you want to."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't invite me along." Van laughed playfully, hiding his discomfort, "Besides I know all the best sledding hills."

"Naoki will be very happy to hear that." Hitomi grinned, "I'm glad you want to go."

"Well, then go get your sister bundled and we'll head out. I'll go find Allen and tell him we already had plans and that he is welcome to come along."

"Perfect." Hitomi headed for the door, "This way he won't think I asked you to come along to be a bumper."

"You don't want to be alone with him?" Van asked, already knowing the answer.

"He seems nice enough but no. I'd feel better with you there."

Van was left to think about that as he pulled on warmer pants and his winter boots. Hitomi had never said anything about the feelings she picked up around the older knight. She usualy told him how she felt about everyone. It was easier to know who was trustworthy when you had a Seer at your side but he'd never heard a peep out of her about Allen. Van thought about it and remembered her mentioning the man once.

He found the Knight sitting by the front door, dressed for the cold wheather.

"Have you spoken to Hitomi?" Allen asked, standing slowly. He was looking at Van's warm clothes oddly.

"Yes, I have." Van smiled, "She and Naoki will be down in a few minutes. We're going sledding. We already had plans to take Naoki out, Merle too if she wants to play in the snow, so Hitomi didn't think you'd mind coming along."

"Not at all." Allen laughed, "It's been a long time since I've gone sledding."

"Then we should all have fun then." Hitomi said as she came down the stairs with two bundled girls, "Merle even decided a bit of fun was better than staying dry."

"Good." Van couldn't help but grin at his 'sister'. Merle looked very small wrapped in layers of warm clothing and Naoki was even smaller.

"We have sleds in the horse barn." Merle was practicaly bouncing in place, "Lets go get them."

Merle ran out the door with a giggling Naoki behind her.

"We should go help them." Van laughed, "Those sleds are stored along the beams during the summer."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi was so sore by the time they got back and starving too.

It seemed everyone in Fanelia had taken advantage of the first clear day because the hill Van took them to was filled with sledders. Parents pulled their kids to the top of the hill before climbing on behind them and the older kids sped down the hill on greased metal sleds.

Sledding had been fun except for the fact that Hitomi had to keep pulling Naoki out of the way of the speeding sledders. Her sister was too distracted by her own sled to pay attention to the others around her.

Van had to do the same for Merle and after awhile even Allen started get the hang of directing the very excited girls up the hill.

Their day ended ina huge snowball fight. Twenty or thirty people all throwing snowballs. With that many people Hitomi knew something was going to go wrong.

She wanted Naoki to think she was doing well in the fight so Hitomi sat back, using Naoki as a shield and made snowballs for her little sister while also holding the back of her cloak to keep the energized girl from falling on her face.

Hitomi looked up to hand her sister another two snowballs when suddenly she was blinded.

"Who threw that?" Allen asked, sounding very angry.

"It doesn't matter." Hitomi said, wiping what she could from her face. Her right eye was killing her, "It's only a snowball fight."

"Hey, can you see?" Van's gentle voice asked right in her ear.

"A bit." Hitomi tried to give him a smile but she felt her eyes starting to water, "It burns more than anything but I'll be ok. I mean, realy, snow is water. How bad can water be for my eye?"

Hitomi ended up with a blackeye.

Laying back on her bed she nearly laughed when Van came in with a rag full of ice for her eye.

"Funny how frozen water is what gave me this and now I am putting more on it to make it better." she accepted the rag and let Van pull off her outer cloak and sweater before moving to her boots.

Hitomi opened her mouth to protest like she had just months before about smelly shoes but Van stopped her, "Don't even start." he said seriously, "If it makes you feel better I will hold my breath."

Hitomi glared at him with one eye untill he laughed, "Do it if you must." she said, turning her attention to the ceiling.

She was saved by a knock on her door.

Turning her one good eye towards the door she watched as Van pulled it open and Allen and Millerna walked in.

"We came to see how she was doing." Millerna said brightly.

"Thank you both." Hitomi sat up with Van's help and her visitors sat down in front of her fire.

"It's only a small blackeye." Van said, taking the ice away from Hitomi as the rag began to drip. He walked over to the window and opened it so he could squeeze the excess water from the cloth.

"Not that small!" Millerna hurried forward to examine the Seer's eye, "There are small cuts around it. I bet you there was ice in the snowball that hit you."

"It hurt so bad- that's what I was thinking too." Hitomi gave Millerna a smile, "But the pain is gone now thanks to Van."

"Oh realy?" Millerna asked with a smirk, "And just what does the King now about blackeyes?"

"Just that there's a salve that helps with the pain and swelling." Van handed Hitomi the ice and sat next to her on her bed.

"Aside from the ill aimed snowball, did you have fun?" Allen asked.

"Yes." Hitomi grinned, "Naoki and I in one sled racing Van and Merle in the other was the highlight of the day."

"Only because you won and didn't flip out of your sled." Van laughed and nudged Hitomi with his elbow, "Though your tumble down the hill when Naoki fell and took you with her was rather amusing if you ask me."

"No one did." Hitomi elbowed him back.

"I do believe it's time for dinner." Millerna said, standing up so suddenly she made Van and Hitomi jump.

They had forgotten she and Allen were there.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Right after dinner Millerna pulled Van aside and glared at him.

"What?" Van asked.

"You like Hitomi!" Millerna accused.

"We've been through this already." Van sighed, "She's part of my family."

"Then why do you look at her like you do?" Millerna asked, hands on her hips.

"What-?"

"You love her!" Millerna nearly screamed.

"Yes, I do." Van said suddenly, "What of it?"

"What are you thinking?!" Maillerna threw her arms up over her head, "This is crazy! It will never work. Your Kingdom will never accept her!"

"Fanelia is rather fond her. I think it is what others will think that is bothering you." It was Van's turn to glare.

"Other Kingdom's will question your sanity!"

"I am allowd to be happy!" Van yelled, "If that puts my sanity into question then let the whole of Gaia question it. Hitomi understands me and she is more devoted to the people than anyone I could ever find. She is my best friend. She is kind and funny and she listens to people."

Millerna opened her mouth but Van cut her off.

"Your opinion is not needed!" Van growled, "I am the King of Fanelia. Do you realy believe I would do anything to endanger my people?! I have thought this through many times. I will not have another at my side."

Van stormed away and at the top of the stairs he almost fell over Hitomi who was seated on the top step.

She stood quickly and threw her arms around his neck.

"I didn't think there would be trouble so soon." Hitomi said into Van's shirt, "I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be." Van held her closer, "I'm not sorry and I never will be."

Hitomi nodded and looked up at Van, "I didn't mean to over hear all that."

"I wish you hadn't but I'm not upset that you did. You will probably hear worse before this is over. Are you sure you still want me around?" Van looked her right in the eye, "If you don't I won't bother you."

"I want you around." Hitomi stood on her tip toes and kissed Van soundly. When she pulled back she said, "I can't imagine ever finding someone like you who would even look at me twice."

"They'd all be fools to not see how wonderfull you are." Van kissed her hair and with an arm around her waist led her to her room.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hitomi asked, "It's been less than a day and already you've yelled at someone."

"You make me happy." Van said quietly, blushing, "I'll yell at the moons if I have to."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: There will be more relationship stuff to come. Don't fret. This was only their first day together. Please send me reviews telling me what you think. 


	19. Kisses

A/N: OMG. I don't know about the rest of you but I have not been sleeping well at all! I wrote most of this last night around midnight because I just couldn't get comfortable and once I had climbed into bed I no longer felt sleepy.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

One more day.

Just one more day and they would be free of Millerna and her Knights.

Hitomi stopped before coming around a corner. She listened and heard nothing waiting for her. The Seer felt a bit guilty about avoiding Millerna and Allen as though they were a plague but she just couldn't listen to them anymore.

Millerna was always telling her how eventualy Van would have to marry someone with status simillar to his. Allen, on the other hand never mentioned Van but always asked Hitomi to go for walks or to go with him to Palor for the winter markets. The town wasn't all that far away but there was no way she was going if it meant she had to spend nearly 20 hours with him.

A foot fall down the hall she had just come from made Hitomi freeze in midstep. She could tell it was a man just from the sound of the shoes, or boots in this case. It couldn't be Van because he had also taken to avoiding people.

Quiet, rushed footsteps were coming towards her from the other way.

She had nowhere to go. She was trapped and praying to any Gods that would possible listen to her to let it be Fanelian guards. She couldn't handle talking to Allen again.

Van appeared in front of her in the hall ,he was the quiet footsteps she had heard and without a word he grabbed her arm and pulled her in through a door she had never used before.

When Van shut the door they found themselves in total darkness with what felt like bundles of cloth bumping their legs when they tried to move.

Hitomi was trying to back up. She felt like she was crowding Van into the door but after just one step she had to grab onto the King to keep from tumbling backwards.

Van turned and pulled Hitomi tight to his chest and shushed her very quietly, "Don't move." he said against her ear, giving her chills.

Millerna's voice seemed to come from just outside their hiding place, "Allen, have you seen Van?! I could have sworn he came this way!"

"No Princess." Allen said, also very close to them, "But I had seen Lady Hitomi come this way aswell. Maybe they took a another hall we missed them entirely?"

"I'm begining to think Van is avoiding me." Millerna huffed, "But I will talk to him before we leave tomorrow!"

"Van isn't so rude as to avoid a guest." Allen said with confidence, "We must have missed them like I said."

"Fine, you take the south part and I'll take the north." Milelrna didn't sound too happy.

"We're to search the entire palace for them, Princess?"

"YES!"

They heard two sets of feet head in opposite directions.

Van losened his arms around Hitomi, he hadn't noticed just how tight he had been holding her.

"You saved me." Hitomi said quietly in case anyone was still around to hear her.

"I wasn't about to leave you in Millerna's path." Van laughed, also quietly.

"Thank you."

Van was about to reply when he felt her fingers graze his chin before her lips met his.

It was a very unexpected kiss but Van wasn't about to complain.

He turned slowly, his arms wrapping around her to keep their lips touching and leaned her against the door.

Usualy the only time they had kissed was at night. It was the only truely alone time they had lately and sometimes when he was feeling brave Van would kiss Hitomi as soon as she stepped out of her room to head down to breakfast with him.

He was going to take advantage of this.

Hitomi pulled back, out of breath and panting against Van's neck.

"Wow." he barely heard her say it but when he was sure that she had said it he brought his lips back down to hers.

He wanted to make her feel like that all the time.

Just when he thought he would have the chance to fully explore her mouth he heard something from the other side of the door and he nearly growled when he pulled away from Hitomi.

The door nob turned and as light flooded in they found a very confused and frightened maid with an arm full of sheets staring at them.

Hitomi said hello to the woman before Van pulled her towards his rooms.

Spending the entire day in that closet had been sounding better and better but now that they couldn't they would just have to hide in his private study. Secretly he was hoping for more kisses and one look at Hitomi's pink face and swollen lips had him wishing for more free time.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It had been odd once they moved into Van's study. Neither of them knew what to do and after a few soft kisses they curled up on a small couch with Hitomi's legs over Van's lap and talked.

After the pinkness had faded from their faces and the closet was no longer front and center in their minds they were able to have normal conversations. 

Quiet, normal conversations incase anyone came looking for them. Van had locked the door because he always kept his study locked when he wasn't in it. It would give anyone the idea that he had gone elsewhere.

"Van?" Hitomi's eyes were closed and she had her head resting on the back of the couch, "Do I have status?"

What Millerna had said kept coming back to haunt her.

"Why?" Van asked, looking at her as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Millerna said you would have to marry someone with a status close to your own." she looked at him without embarrassment.

"I will marry whom I wish." Van smiled, "And yes, you have a 'status'. You are one step below me, if that makes sense. But even if you weren't that wouldn't make me not love you."

"You love me?" she asked with a sleepy smile but her eyes were very clear.

"Yes, I do." Van blushed. They hadn't said that to one another. Not directly.

"Good, cause I love you too." she kissed his cheek and when she went to lean back Van grabbed her chin and kissed her hard.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van couldn't get enough of Hitomi.

Everytime she left the room he wanted to call her back.

If he had known being in love would feel this good he would have acted on his feelings for Hitomi a long time ago.

Kissing her was heaven and feeling her sigh against his lips set his body on fire- in a good way.

Van couldn't help but think about her lips when they sat down to dinner. They had spent the afternoon kissing and talking and kissing and dozing and then there was more kissing.

Millerna kept glaring at Van everytime he even looked at Hitomi. It made him want to laugh.

In just a few hours Millerna and her Knights would be gone. Did she think a few harsh looks would change his mind about his feelings towards the Seer?

"I made bread on my own today." Naoki was saying to Hitomi when Van let his hand drift under the table to where he had seen Hitomi's hand holding her napkin.

"Realy?" Hitomi asked proudly but suddenly blushed when she felt Van's hand on her's. She cleared her throat and asked, "How much of a mess did you make today, Kiki?"

She was acting like she didn't know his hand was there, which was for the best. A quick squeeze and a glance in his direction showed him just how pleased she was that he had done that.

So they both ate dessert one handed and held hands beneath the table.

Van was in such a good mood that when Millerna asked to speak to Van and Hitomi after dinner Van actualy smiled at the Princess.

Once the table had been cleared and Doen had taken the girls upstairs Van leaned forward, bring his and Hitomi's linked hands onto the table top.

"So you realy are serious about continueing with this then?" Millerna asked in disbelief.

"It's none of your concern." Hitomi said lightly.

"She's right." Van smiled, "Tomorrow you will go back to your home where you can tell your friends how to act and what to do but you forget that I am a King now. I out rank you. This is my home and you will not force your opinions onto me and mine."

"So am I to tell father there will be a Fanelian wedding come spring?" Millern asked with one raised eyebrow, sure that one of them would blush.

Neither did.

Van shrugged and looked at Hitomi who also shrugged before he said, "We'll have to wait and see."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Goodbyes the next morning were very stiff and Allen didn't even look at Hitomi, not that the Seer noticed.

She was barely awake and it was way too cold to be standing there waving as the air ship took off.

Van made a rude hand guesture at the ship once it was high above them and wrapped an arm around Hitomi.

"The sun's barely up." he said as a light breeze pushed at their cloaks, "Lets go back to bed and get an hour or more of sleep before we have to do anything."

"Sounds wonderfull." Hitomi yawned and snuggled deeper into Van's hold, "It's so cold."

"At least the day was clear enough for the ship to leave." Van smiled.

"Thank the Gods for that!" Hitomi laughed.

"I think we should go and jump on the girls just like this, all cold and slightly snowy." Van said thoughtfully.

"That's mean." Hitomi laughed loudly, "Besides if we do that we won't be able to sleep any more today. They wouldn't let us."

"True." Van grinned as they hurried up the front stairs.

"My room is going to be so cold." Hitomi grimaced as she pulled off her cloak, "I forgot to add more logs to the fire before we left."

"Then stay in my room." Van said, tripping over his own cloak and grabbing onto Hitomi to regain his balance.

"I will so long as we sleep." Hitomi grinned, "No kissing. That's why we're so tired. We stayed up too late."

Van held up his hands with an innocent smile, "Hey, I carried you to your room when you fell asleep in my chair."

"Let's go." Hitomi laughed and pushed Van towards the stairs where they both started running.

There was no one around to hide from and they were free to be silly whenever they felt like it now.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi opened her eyes slowly. She was so warm and so comfortable that she was thinking of ignoring the day completely and spending as much time as she could in Van's bed. Looking out the window she guessed that she had only slept for an hour so far which made her very happy. She still had time before she needed to make the choice whether to get up or not.

She rolled over to get into a better position ad as she did it took a second or two for her to realize that she was looking into big blue eyes.

"Morning." she said quietly to Naoki as she made room for the girl to climb in next to her, "Is it still early?"

"Very early." Naoki said as she snuggled in, "And cold."

Van shifted against Hitomi's back as she nodded to her sister.

"You can stay if you sleep." she said, her eyes already closing.

"Merle too?" Naoki asked with a yawn.

"Merle too." Hitomi smiled as she felt the end of the bed dip slightly.

"Whats happening?" Van asked groggily.

"The girls were cold." Hitomi rolled over to face him as he nodded and snuggled back down into his pillows.

Van's hand slid forward and took Hitomi's as he gave her a small smile.

Hitomi smiled back at him and kissed him lightly before closing her eyes again.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: It's nap time. As usualy please ignore my mistakes. Just blame any on the fact that sleep evades me constantly. Well, at least it does at night. During the day I can sleep at any time but once night comes... blah.

Sorry this one is kinda short. The next will probably be longer. Hope you all liked it. I had to write another cute chapter since I'm planning to turn everything upside down very soon for the new couple. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	20. Fever

A/N: I've been trying to update weekly and so far I've been doing very well with that but this past week was just crazy. My childhood friend is getting ready t have a baby so her parents came up from FL and stayed with us. The wheather has been horrid. And My snail laid two packets of eggs yesterday. I just bought her on thursday too. Busy, Busy, Busy. I hope you all know how lucky I feel to have been inspired to write this chapter in only two days.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van wasn't sure what was happening. He felt helpless.

That morning he'd waited for Hitomi as usual. Only she didn't come out. So, he knocked and when he got no reply he pushed the door open to find that she was still in bed.

"Hitomi?" Van asked, rushing over to her.

In his gut he just knew something was wrong.

"Van?" Hitomi winced at the sound of her own voice, "Van, my head hurts."

He pushed aside her hair to lay a palm on her forehead.

"You have a fever." Van said quietly as he frowned down at her, "I'm going to add logs to the fire and send a servant for a bowl of cold water and a rag. We need to bring your fever down."

Hitomi nodded once with her eyes closed and pulled a pillow over her head.

Van tossed three logs into the fireplace and tried as patiently as he could to get them lit. It was too cold in the room for her. She needed to be warmer before he could help the fever go away.

Hours later Van still sat next to Hitomi's bed, rag in hand as he mopped at her brow.

He'd seen her hurt before but never sick. He was use to injuries. He'd been hurt many times. It all came with being trained as a soldier. Wounds he had some idea how to fix.

This fever was beyond him.

He didn't know what to do.

Naoki kept sending up tea that he was suppose to get the Seer to drink. A few sips when she was awake was all that he could get into her.

For a little girl Naoki had a steel trap mind. Everything she'd ever learned from one priestess or another stuck. Thank the Gods Naoki and Hitomi had helped many times in making healing teas for passerbys who sought help in the Temple.

Without Naoki's help Van would be going crazy. His worry had only gotten worse when he sent for the healer only to be told that the old woman was ill herself and in bed.

Hitomi moaned in her sleep and Van gently moved the pillows she kept pulling over her face to the side.

"How are you feeling?" Van asked, smoothing her hair.

"Good, she's awake." Naoki said from the doorway, a cup of tea in her hands.

"She didn't drink the last one you made." Van said, moving to let Naoki sit next to her sister on the bed.

"That's ok." Naoki leaned over Hitomi and whispered in her ear before looking back up at Van, "It works better when it's hot."

"Will it help her head ache?" Van asked.

"No." Naoki admitted, "Your healer was low on willow bark. Could you help me sit her up?"

Van moved behind Hitomi once they got her to sit to support her as Naoki convinced her to drink.

"Come on, Tomi" Naoki huffed, "If you don't drink this I'm dumping it over your head."

Hitomi grunted at her sister but opened her mouth.

Merle stood in the doorway, unsure what she could do to help. She didn't want to get in the way so she just watched.

Van ran his fingers up and down Hitomi's arms, trying to communicate to her that he was there and would be untill she felt better. And even when she felt better he'd stay at her side.

She was stuck with him for as long as she let him hold her and worry over her.

Van smiled when Naoki poured the rest of the tea into Hitomi's mouth, "You're brilliant." he said.

Naoki smiled at him and he could see it in her eyes, she was deffinitely related to Hitomi. Naoki may not have been born a Seer but Van was convinced that somewhere in the nine year old a bit of what made Hitomi different was also in Naoki.

Her blue eyes were just too knowing to belong to a nine year old.

"If she doesn't cool down on her own we will have to cool her." Naoki said as a servant came into the room with a fresh bowl of cold water and a few more rags.

Hitomi, already falling back into a fevered sleep, muttered a few words Van didn't catch before snuggling into his arms. Slowly and carefully he slid out from under her and laid her back on her pillows.

Van sat back and watched as Naoki dipped each rag and started placing them on her sister. One behind each knee, in the crook of her elbows, on the back of her neck and of course one on her forehead.

"Change those every few minutes." Naoki said before leaving with Merle.

"Well," Van said to the sleeping Hitomi, "Naoki knows I'm lost when it comes to this but she trust me enough to tell me what to do and then leave the room."

Van held her hand untill he had to redip the rags.

"I hope you feel better soon, Hitomi. I'm not realy sure what to do with myself without you to talk to. I miss your smile too." Van admitted with a small blush, "And the way you laugh."

Van watched her sleep, like he had all day, inbetween cooling the rags. He wished she had told him the night before that she wasn't feeling well. She had been pale but she hadn't complained. At dinner she ate a normal amount of food before sitting with Van by his fire for an hour or two.

If she had known she was sick she probably wouldn't have kissed him. That thought made Van frown. He wouldn't ever want to not kiss her.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling through the haze she knew to be her fever. It had been clouding her sight all day.

Her body didn't feel like she laying in a fire anymore but her head still felt like it was trying to split in two.

Turning her head she saw that Van was asleep in the chair next to her. She remembered hearing his voice off and on all day, although to her it felt like days had passed.

He'd stayed at her side the whole time.

A voice in her head called her name and she almost groaned. She had forgotten why she had woken up when she felt like she could sleep for a week at the least.

Someone was calling her.

And her Sight was awake to the voice.

She had to go.

Hitomi slid out of her bed slowly and quietly so to not wake Van and blushing at the thought of him still being in the same room, changed behind him into her warmest clothes.

Van didn't even stir for which Hitomi was thankfull. Even feeling as badly as she did she didn't realy fancy having Van wake up to see her out of bed and half naked.

Explaining both of those things to him would have been hard. She knew there was no way Van would want her to leave the Palace what with her being sick and all. And then to find her changing would have just embarrassed them both and left them stammering.

Her head throbbed painfully as she pulled on her boots and cloak. Everytime she even got close to bending over she thoght her temples would explode.

As silently as she could she left the room. She knew Van wouldn't sleep for long when he was suppose to be taking care of her so she needed to get a head start.

Van wouldn't like where she was going. And Hitomi knew he was bound to follow.

When she stepped outside she saw that it was early evening and the guards seemed to be busy getting things put away before dinner time.

Holding her head high she walked unnoticed into the stables and found the snow horses still bridled.

"Good boys." she cooed, holding her palms out to each of the two, "Would you like to go for a trip?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van woke and was running down the hall before he'd even registered the fact that Hitomi wasn't there. Absently he recalled seeing her night shirt on the floor and her boots were gone.

The King barrled out of the front doors and grabbed the first man he saw, "Where's Hitomi?" he demanded. 

"She just left not even ten minutes ago." the man said, confused, "She said she was going to meet you in Aswalt Woods."

Van ran to the stables and saddled his horse as quickly as he dared. As much as his heart was screaming at him to get on the road after Hitomi his head was telling him he'd be of no use to her if he saddled the horse wrong and killed himself in a gallop.

At least she had left him with a destination.

That meant she was expecting him to follow and didn't want him to get mad at her for making him guess where she could have gone.

He rechecked all the straps and turned to leave the stable when he saw Merle standing there holding his cloak and a scarf.

"You'll need these." she grinned at him, "Hitomi told me not to let you catch your death by being stupid and leaving without warm clothes."

"Thank you, but she could have saved us all this trouble by just waking me up and taking me with her." Van almost growled, bundling up.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi stopped and tied the sliegh to a tree.

This was it.

The clearing didn't look any differnt from all the others she had passed on her way through the woods but it was pulling at her just as strongly as the voice had been.

"You came." the smooth voice set Hitomi's emotions on edge.

"Of course I came. I had to once you called my mind into all this." she spun around to glare at the tall man standing at the edge of the tree line.

"You look ill." he said and she was surprised to hear concern in his voice.

"I have been all day." she shrugged, "Now, tell me why you called to me Folken so I can back to bed."

"My name is no longer Folken." he said easily.

"I realy don't give a crap what you call yourself." she snapped, "You called me and I came. Now, tell me what this is all about!"

"You have something my master wants." Folken took a few steps toward her but stopped when he saw that she wasn't about to back down.

"He can't have it." Hitomi said, her voice dropping back from anger, "He can't control it."

"And you can?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Look what it's doing to you."

Hitomi looked at him, her cheeks pink with fever and the cold, "It belongs to the Seers of the past." she said evenly, "He does not have the strength to hold it."

"And you do?" he stepped forward again and placed a hand on her brow, "You're burning up."

"I'm being tested." she corrected him.

She had seen it in her fevered dreams. She'd Seen it all. Folken's Master would do horrible things with the stone around her neck and the only way to hold it's powers would be for him to use her as a balance.

But she was the one who was suppose to have the stone. It called to her blood and made her powers soar. It wanted her and it needed her. The stone was meant to be worn by someone with the gift of Sight and already she had been feeling her powers growing with each day.

This head ache was just part of the growth.

"I wouldn't be your pet back then, Folken. Nor will I be your Master's now." she tried to turn away but he held onto her.

Folken looked down at her as she stared right back at him, unfazed by his critcaly gaze, "Your powers are growing quickly. He will stop at nothing to have you."

"I'm not his to be had." Hitomi pulled out of his grip and walked back to the sliegh only to see Van galloping down the road towards her.

A tickle on the edge of her awareness spun Hitomi around, her arm outsretched as a long silver blade stopped inches from her palm.

The blade seemed to be coming out of the sky itself without a source. It quivered and then began to retract.

"Hitomi!" Van jumped out of his saddle and ran to her as her knees gave out an dthe blade soared back into the clouds.

He looked around quickly, afraid she would be attacked again and his gaze fell on Folken.

"She didn't do anything to you!" Van shouted at his brother, "She's ill and you call her out into the cold and then try to kill her!"

"She stopped a crima blade." Folken said in disbelief.

"She's strong." Van said quietly, looking at HItomi's own shocked expression.

"I didn't know I could do that." she whispered over and over again as Van placed her in the sliegh.

Without looking back at Folken Van tied his own horse to the sliegh and started on his way back to the palace with a muttering Hitomi leaning against his side.

"What if I had been wrong and that blad hadn't stopped?" she asked at last, sitting up a bit straighter, "I would have been killed."

"Why did you try to stop it in the first place?" Van asked, uneasy with what she had just said. That thought had been circling his own mind for the past few minutes.

"Because I knew I could do it." she said quietly, her own words surprising her, "I felt it coming and just knew what to do."

"Was Folken the reason you were out there?" Van asked, lookin g anywhere but into Hitomi's questioning eyes.

"Yes." Hitomi squeezed Van's arm when she realized her head no longer hurt, "He wanted to see me."

"Why?" Van looked at her, worried.

"Zaibach knows I have what they're looking for though they don't seem to know it's a necklace." Hitomi thought over what Folken had said, "Zaibach wants this badly." Hitomi laid her hand over where the pendant sat under her shirt, "But they will need me to control it."

"They can't have you." Van said at once.

"No they can't." Hitomi smiled, "Because I am another's."

Van kissed her so suddenly and so desperately that she thought she was going to fall out of her seat. When his hand came up to tangle with the hair on the nape of her neck she forgot all about being on a sliegh and being out in the cold grey evening.

"Truely?" Van asked, pulling back from their kiss.

Hitomi nodded, grinning at Van as his smile grew.

The palace came into sight and Van felt a pang of pride when he saw five guards waiting for thier return outside of the gate and 10 or 12 more by the front steps.

He had left in a hurry without any explanation and probably looking like he'd seen a ghost. And here were his men waiting for his return or a sign that he needed their help.

Doen ran up to the sliegh, out of breath but still every inch an imposing soldier, "Is all well, My King?"

"Yes." Van patted the man's arm as he climbed down from his seat, "We now know that my brother lives and that he is apart of Zaibach."

Van helped Hitomi down as Doen stared at them both in disbelief.

"He has joined them?" the older man asked.

"I don't think he had a choice." Hitomi said to the man before Van led her through the group of guards and up the front stairs.

"I'll have dinner sent up to us." Van said quietly, tucking Hitomi close to his side, "You feel like ice."

"I need to see Naoki before anything else." Hitomi said as she turned them around to head for her sister's room.

"Tomi!" Naoki was standing infront of her door as though they had just caught her before she went into her room.

Hitomi stepped away from Van and opened her arms. naoki sped down the hall and nearly knocked her older sister over.

"You're better!" Naoki was shouting.

"Thanks to you." Hitomi squeezed her sister, "I'm so proud of you. That tea was the best healing brew I have ever had. It even tasted good."

Naoki giggled, "I added honey and sugar to make it better."

"You also told me I had to wake up and get better." Hitomi smiled at Naoki.

"Cause Van needs you." Naoki stated.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: There will be some explanations in the next chapter. Some. I don't like to hand everything to the readers on a plate. If you have questions you think need to be explained in the next chapter then feel free to send them to me. I always feel like I don't explain things well so if I've confused you I will be more than happy to fix that. 


	21. Folken

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van had forced Hitomi to rest for nearly a week after her fever went away. She had scared him more than he was willing to admit and he wanted to be able to keep a closer eye on her.

Keeping her close also made him feel safer.

All he'd beem able to think about lately was his brother's sudden reappearance. The fact that he was with the people that had been doing horrible thinsg didn't bother him so much as the fact that Folken had been so close for the past month or so and hadn't shown himself to Van at all.

The Fanelian King was confused and a little hurt.

Hitomi had told him that his brother was alive but so long as Folken wasn't in Fanelia, he might as well have been dead in Van's mind.

His entire childhood had revolved around his big brother. Folken and their mother had taught Van how to fly and Folken had been Van's first weapons instructor. Folken had been the one to read to Van at night and tell him stories of all the great kings that had come before them during the day when they had free time away from tutors and books.

Folken had been Van's idol.

Van had wanted to be as tall as Folken, as fast as Folken and as quietly brilliant as Folken.

What little boy doesn't dream about being just like their big brother?

The only thing Van never wanted was to become King. That had been Folken's destiny. Folken was the one who had to take all the extra lessons and attend all the fancy dinners.

Van never wanted that.

But when Folken never came back Van thought his brother would rather the world thought him dead than to come back and be made King. Folken had never said anything against his future role as King but what else could explain why he hadn't return?

And that's where the hurt came into the picture.

Folken was alive and appeared to be very well.

And yet he didn't even say hello to his baby brother when they came face to face just a week ago.

"The Law states that the first born is to be crowned King or Queen." Van said when he felt Hitomi walk into his bedroom.

"And what do the Laws say about the first born taking up with the enemy and ignoring his homeland?" Hitomi asked as she walked over to where Van stood by the window and wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek resting against his back.

"It says I must declare him a traitor." the words closed up Van's throat untill he felt sure he was going to die from the restriction.

"Speak to him first." Hitomi said gently. Her voice freed Van from his own fear and he could breathe again, "Tell him what will happen if he does not return to Fanelia."

"How do you know he will speak with me at all?" Van asked with a frown, "He didn't seem too eager to the other day."

"You surprised him." Hitomi laid one hand flat on Van's stomack as she slid around to stand in front of him, "And he will come if I call."

"You are certain?" her eyes were so clear and so deep. He just hoped to drown in them and be able to forget the world for awhile.

"Yes." Hitomi nodded, "Zaibach wants me on their side. One way or another they will try to get to me but not yet. For now they are hoping that I will come to them. So he will come. He has no choice."

Van nodded slowly, caught between being afraid of Hitomi being too near those that would take her from him and the need to see his brother.

"I will be safe as long as you are with me." Hitomi said, bringing her hand up to his cheek and making him look down at her instead of over her head and out the window, "And I will not leave your side."

On tip toes she kissed his nose and cheeks before kissing his lips.

Hitomi was knew what she was talking about. She was the one who stood back and looked at the big picture before acting. He trusted her with his life.

Van kissed her, running his fingers through her hair as she slid her hands under his shirt and over his lower back.

This was much better than worrying about his brother and his own pain from being ignored by someone who he had loved so much while growing up.

This was now and this was what he needed.

"Stay with me." Van whispered as he moved to kiss her neck.

"Always." Hitomi sighed. His breath against her skin was making her thoughts slower and more distant.

"I don't want to be alone." he moved her towards the bed and she fell back when they reached it, pulling him down with her.

"You won't be." Hitomi promised, pulling him in for another kiss.

Van loved Hitomi's lips. Ever since their first kiss he wanted more of them. So soft and sweet.

Using his elbows to brace himself, Van hovered over Hitomi. She smiled at him and even giggled a bit when he raised and eyebrow at her.

"I don't know about you, but laughing isn't what I feel like doing right now." he said, making her laugh harder.

"And what do you want to do?" she asked with one of those smiles that made him want to kiss her senseless.

"Kiss you untill you can't remember how to stand." he grinned at last, liking his answer.

Laughing she tried to kiss him but only got his chin since he was leaning on his elbows.

"Well then, kiss me." she said and was about to laugh again when he stole her breath with a kiss.

Van moved more onto the bed, forcing Hitomi to move as well even as he refused to stop kissing her. He almost had to stop though when her legs touched his while she scooted back a few more inches. His breath caught and his body froze.

This was much different than kissing on a couch or in a hall. On the couch they sat so close that her legs were usualy over his but they had never realy moved against his own. And in an empty hall they were too concerned with listening for people as they kissed to actualy try anything else.

Hitomi broke the kiss to look up at him, "You alright?" she asked, face pink and eyes bright.

Van nodded and placed his knee between hers. If it made him react that way how would she react?

At once Hitomi flushed a darker shade of pink and she just laid there waiting to see what he was going to do.

Placing all of his weight on one arm, Van brought his hand up to Hitomi's face and brushed her hair aside, "I love you." he whispered, dying to kiss her already. His face was close to hers that he could hear her breathing.

"I love you too." her fingers were lightly tracing circles of his biceps. He was sure she didn't even realize she was doing it but it was driving him crazy.

Less than an inch away from her lips with his hand now sliding along her waist, someone knocked on the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Van brought his head down quickly, resting his forehead against Hitomi's.

The knock came again.

"Are you going to answer that?" Hitomi asked quietly incase Van was planning to ignore whoever it was.

"I should." he gave her a meaninful look and added, "But I am in no state to speak with anyone." her eyes grew large and her face very pink as she smiled.

"Would you like me to get the door?" she asked, she could feel the heat in her face.

Van nodded and stood quickly when the knock came again, his back to Hitomi as he moved to sit by the fire.

Hitomi straightened her clothes and answered the door once Van opened a book that seemed to have been waiting for him in the chair.

If Doen was surprised that Hitomi was in Van's rooms he didn't show it, "Lord Folken has come and wishes to speak with the both of you."

Hitomi turned to see Van frowning down at the book.

They hadn't even had a chance to discuss what it was they would say to the older Prince.

"We'll be there in a moment. Have him wait in the library." Van said evenly and Doen left very quickly.

"I guess we don't have to call for him after all."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van stood and watched as his brother walked over to him.

It was deffinitely his brother. There was no denying that. No one could ever mimic the way Folken stood or even leaned against something. His whole body posture screamed 'royalty'.

"You are courting the Seer!" Folken growled when he was just a foot away from the two.

"And that angers you, why?" Hitomi snapped.

"Because Zaibach will not stand for it." Folken seemed shaken and rather angry.

"Zaibach has no say in who in I court." Van took Hitomi's hand and held it up to show his brother the ring he had given her months ago, "With this she has no equal. She stands higher than any noble and even most royalty, including you, dear brother. She only answers to the King who has given her this ring. Zaibach can say what it will but I am breaking no laws where as they seem to have broken quite a few."

"This gets in the way of the Master's plans." Folken said it as though they should be scared of the words.

"Your Master will just have to live with it." Hitomi said, stepping closer to Van's side.

"But you two together will be a hurdle. He will not let you stand in his way." Folken reached forward to take Hitomi's arm, "You have to come with me before this gets out of hand."

As soon as his fingers closed around Hitomi's lower arm he snatched his hand back as though he had been burned.

"I am not going anywhere." Hitomi said quietly and evenly, making the older man take a step back, "Nor will I let you or anyone else bully me into anything."

Folken pulled off the glove of his right hand and showed her the metal hand and arm he had earned that day the Dragon nearly killed him, "That trick won't work on this."

"Thanks for the warning." Hitomi said mockingly as Folken reached for her again.

He couldn't get close enough to grab her. His hand just kept moving off to the side, missing her skin by inches.

"Time for you to leave." Van said, stepping in front of Hitomi, "Tell your Master that Fanelian will not be ruled by just anyone. His opinions and plans have no power here."

Folken was looking past Van to Hitomi as he turned for the door.

"And tomorrow you will be delcared a traitor and you will not be welcome in Fanelia without my express invitation." Van said, keeping himslef between the woman he loved and his brother.

He had all his questions answered with just this small talk.

He may have missed Folken and been hurt by his indiffernce but he would always choose Hitomi over his brother.

Hitomi refused to take orders from others. She refused to be anything other than what she was.

On the other hand, his brother was changed. This was no longer the Folken he'd known. Folken had always been brave and honest and very polite to Ladies and yet there he stood sounding distressed about his Master's ill feeeling towards Van and Hitomi when the old Folken would have been offering them protection and praise for their happiness. Van had never seen Floken unnerved about anything. And then Folken had tried to forcefully make Hitomi leave with him. That shocked Van more than Hitomi's method for not being touched.

The scarey thing about it all was that Van hadn't been able to move to defend Hitomi. He had been so shocked by Folken's change of character that he hadn't even been able to react when Folken reached for the Seer. For Hitomi.

And the metal arm had made his stomack twist unpleasantly.

Van followed his brother all the way to the doors and stood there as the older man marched out and over to his horse.

Folken didn't even look back at them as he rode off.

Van turned around to see that many of the servants and guards had come to see if it was truely the older Prince. Most of then looked as though they had seen a ghost and others looked confused.

A gentle hand on his arm led him to the stairs and up to his room. He barely felt like he was moving. It was like walking in a dream. Nothing felt real and yet everything was too vivid to be fake.

Van looked at Hitomi as she helped him to lay back on his bed. When she pulled a blanket over him he stared up at the ceiling.

He felt like he should be more upset over just cutting all ties with his brother but all he felt was relief that he had been able to do it in the first place.

"I feel like it didn't even happen." he said, feeling Hitomi climb onto the bed next to him.

"It may take awhile to feel more real." Hitomi laid down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, "I felt that way about seeing my parents again. It took awhile for it to be real to me that that had all happened and that I hadn't just dreamed it up."

Hitomi moved like she was going to sit up and Van grabbed her.

"Please don't leave." he was almost begging.

"I wasn't going to." she said gently, "I was just moving closer. Is that ok?"

"Yes." Van relaxed his grip on Hitomi's arms and let her slide closer before wrapping his arms around her, making sure she wasn't going to leave.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van didn't think he'd even be able to fall asleep. The reality of the danger that more than likely wasn't far from his front steps had settled in his thoughts. Hitomi was in danger becasue she loved him and he was putting her in danger because he was in love with her. Zaibach wanted her and they didn't want Hitomi to be with Van.

Van didn't even want to think about how Zaibach may go about getting Hitomi to work with them.

He woke to Hitomi rolling over in her sleep.

The moon was nearly full and he could see nearly the entire room perfectly. He could see Hitomi perfectly.

He didn't remember her getting up at all but she was indeed dressed in a nightshirt which meant he was probably asleep long before she was. His boots and socks had been taken off aswell as his belt. He was sad that he had slept through that part.

For some reason it made him very happy to see that it looked to be one of his own nightshirts that she was wearing.

He felt almost silly realizing that after the evening they had had all it took to lift his spirits was to see Hitomi asleep next to him.

Moving slowly so he wouldn't wake her Van slid close to her and placed his lips on her ear. A kiss so gentle, he would have been surprised if she felt it all, was placed on her ear and then another on her jawline.

"Thank you for staying." he whispered against her cheek.

She stretched, eyes closed, and Van smiled as she made a noise in the back of her throat.

"You're welcome." she said groggily, reaching for him.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked, feeling her snuggle closer.

"Mmm hmm." she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Good." he kissed her hair and tried not think too hard on the fact that a nightshirt meant she had changed in his room.

"I had a dream about Folken." she mumbled into his neck.

"Yea?"

"Yup. He was standing in front of a big metal orb. He was talking to it. Some one else was there too." she frowned in the moonlight and opened her eyes at last, "They didn't know I was there."

"Why would they?" Van asked.

"Cause they were looking for me." she looked Van in the eye, "The orb was suppose to find me but it failed."

"Did they mention me at all?" Van rubbed Hitomi's back as she leaned on him.

"Yea. They called you the Dragon. They couldn't find you either." Hitomi laid her head on Van's chest to think.

He could feel her breathing as he ran his hand in a circle over and over again on her back.

"Zaibach has something that can show them what they want to see." she said slowly, "That must be how Folken knew you and I were together."

"And now it's not working." Van said as Hitomi looked at him again.

"Not on us at least." she shrugged and moved up onto the pillow next to Van.

"I say that's a good thing." Van smiled at her.

"Me too."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, hope you all liked it. I'm wicked tired and pretty much frozen. The wind is so bad here and it's been snowing off and on.

Please review. Feel free to send me any suggestions you might have. I love hearing from you all. 


	22. Escaflowne

A/N: Ok, I know this is late. I had a hellish week and then suddenly everyone in my family is sick. Yay me. So yea, not that much time spent on the computer lately.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Days ago Van announced to his kingdom that Folken was now a traitor. This message was also sent to other kingdoms as a warning to not welcome the eldest son of Fanelia into their homes. He told them that Folken while not killed by the Dragon had been taken in by Zaibach to heal and had turned his back on his own people.

Van also mentioned that there was no proof to link his brother to the horrible acts Zaibach was said to have been apart of.

He would give Folken that much.

The political uproar was surprisingly less than Van had first thought it would be. Some people were calling for a trail to denounce Folken as Royalty while others wanted him to speak for himself and maybe come back to Fanelia as it's king.

It seemed not everyone had gotten over the fact that Van was Draconian. Those who hadn't, didn't seem to get the fact that Folken was Van's brother and they shared blood. Folken was a traitor and a Draconian.

Still they wanted him on the throne.

"Just goes to show you that not everyone can connect the dots." Merle huffed from behind Van's throne once the announcements ended.

Merle had been sticking close to Van since Folken's visit. She never said much but she knew Van was troubled about what had happened and what he had to do. The Neko just tagged along and kept him company while Hitomi was going over lessons with Naoki.

Van wasn't left alone much and he wasn't complaining. When he was alone his thoughts would drift and he'd once again be thinking about how his mother would feel about it all if she were alive. It bothered him to think she would have been angry with him for his choice but in the back of his mind he knew she would have done the same thing.

Fanelia comes first in all matters involving safety.

That was one of the first things Van had been taught. Folken himself had told Van that more than once.

"Protect your family." Folken would say, "Fanelia is apart of your family, Van. Without it there would be no place for us to bring the ones we love. There would be no safe place for them."

Van set up watches, guards to keep an eye on the happenings in town and around it. He hoped Folken wouldn't attack his own childhood home but there was no way to know for sure that this new Folken still held any love for the land.

Van led the way down a snowy path to an out of the way garden with a small temple build in one corner. Hitomi was barely two steps behind him and following her was Doen who'd taken to keeping an eye on the Seer ever since she started acting odd a few days prior.

Van had come to this place many times as a child first with his father and then with his brother. He probably could have found his way there blindfolded.

"Yes." Hitomi said quietly as she approached the large stone figure in the center of the garden, "This is it. I've been dreaming about this."

Van stood back and watched as she circled the melef three times.

When she came to a stand still in front of the great armor she whispered, "I've been dreaming about you."

"It will awaken when I need it to." Van stepped up next to Hitomi and took her hand, "Escaflowne is the guardian of Fanelia and only answers to royal blood. The energist in it's heart is the one I brought back from killing that dragon. The armor knows me and will wake when I call for it."

"It's restless." Hitomi leaned forward and placed her ear against Escaflowne's shin, "It wants to wake. It too has been dreaming."

Van tried not to shiver but couldn't hold it back.

When he was little he'd been afraid of the great thing, always expecting it to come to life and reach for him. He'd been so certain that it was alive.

And maybe in a way it was.

"Well, then when something happens it will be ready." Van said calmly. He wasn't fool enough to say 'if something happened' because Zaibach was planning something. He'd been possitive of it that day Folken showed up and tried to take Hitomi.

Of course Zaibach wanted Hitomi but there was something else they were planning and Van had a very bad feeling about what might be heading their way.

Hitomi turned and frowned at the path they had taken to get to the garden and temple.

"What is it?" Van asked, almost worried what she'd say.

Lately Hitomi hadn't been making much sense when it came to the things around her. She was fine with people but if you asked her about the wheater she'd say the snow would melt in a few days. Snow didn't just melt in the middle of winter. She also had been opening windows and leaving them open even at night.

When Van had asked her why she couldn't give him an answer.

Hitomi shrugged, "I'm not sure. For a second there I thought there was someone walking towards us."

They stood in silence for awhile as Hitomi looked up at Escaflowne and Van watched the path.

Hitomi's feelings weren't usualy wrong.

Out of the corner of his eye Van saw Hitomi bend down to look at something on the ground. For a moment he also felt like they were being watched.

Hitomi stood up suddenly, and with the snow she had just picked up packed into a perfect snowball, took aim.

Van heard someone grunt as the snow ball hit them. Both Doen and Van drew their swords as Hitomi laughed quietly.

"I saw you." she called out in a playfull voice and in response Van heard a gruff laugh.

"Balgus?" Van was shocked to see his old teacher come into view, snow on his shirt and cloak.

"Nice aim, little Lady." The Sword Master gave them a small bow, "Though I must say you're the first to notice me all day."

"Testing the men again?" Van asked. Balgus had a habbit of going around, setting the guards on edge whenever he was residing in Fanelia because they knew that at any minute they could get a good tongue lashing for not noticing the Large Sword Master walking up behind them.

And for such a large man Balgus could easily go unnoticed.

"The lot you have by the gate didn't even notice me walk through." Balgus gave a glance at Doen who looked angry beyond words before taking off to yell at the men.

"Balgus, this is Lady Hitomi, the Seer. Hitomi, this is Lord Balgus, Sword Master and Weapons collector." this last bit was said with a grin and Balgus snorted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hitomi held out her tiny hand and Balgus' massive one engulfed it.

"Same to you Lady." Balgus shot Van a look when Hitomi just stood there staring.

Finaly letting go Hitomi took a step back and looked Balgus over, "It truly is an honor to meet such a noble minded teacher. You've had a long trip, you should rest before lunch is served." her tone on that last bit didn't leave any room for arguements.

Balgus bowed and pointed a finger at Van, "You'll have to explain everything later. As for now, I'll take up my old rooms if that is fine." Van nodded and Balgus looked again at Hitomi, "I do believe we will get along just fine."

"I do believe so." Hitomi smiled.

When Balgus was out of sight Van almost fell over in his haste to turn and speak to Hitomi, "I can't believe he just listened to you. No offense against you, Tomi but Balgus is a man who does thinsg when he sees fit to do them."

"He's injured." Hitomi said, taking Van's arm and walking towards the palace, "He's worn out from rushing back to you. He was afraid when he heard about Zaibach. He's been traveling for days without rest just to get here to be of help to you."

"He's hurt?" Van frowned, "He looked fine to me."

"His left arm, the one he offered when we shook hands. The forearm was very badly burned not too long ago." Hitomi nodded towards the gates where Doen seemed to scaring the daylights out of the younger men, "He's a good man."

"Doen and Balgus have been here since before I wa seven born." Van said with a smile.

"Then it's only right that they are here now." Hitomi looked up at the palace and back at Van, "I'm not sure what I mean by that." she said apologeticly.

"It's ok." Van squeezed her hand, "You'll tell me when you know."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Merle beamed at Balgus as he commented on how tall she had gotten.

"Who knew two years could make such a difference." he said gruffly and turned his gaze to Naoki, "You're the Seer's sister?"

"Yes, Sir." Naoki smiled.

"And I take it you and Merle spend your days together, being around the same age and all." he passed the rolls to a grinning Van before asking Naoki, "Are you taking lessons?"

"Yes, Sir." Naoki looked at Hitomi, "My sister has been teaching me history and mathematics."

"Good, good." Balgus smiled around at them and Van had to remind himslef that this was not the way he had grown use to seeing Balgus.

On the training grounds Balgus was harsh and more gruff than usual. He was not forgiving in your mistakes and a good lesson rarely ended in anything other than a mild reprimand for needing more practise.

Van had almost forgotten that Balgus was a laid back guy when he wasn't teaching someone how to fight for their lives.

Lunch passed filled with laughter and stories. Balgus told them about his time in the mountains and all the people he met and the few he fought and Van told Balgus about his brother and mother. He told his old teacher about Hitomi and her gifts and about the arrival of Zaibach.

When things had moved onto the more serious subjects such a Zaibach and Hitomi's powers Merle dragged Naoki out of the room to play a game of hide and seek.

"It seems we all owe you a lot, Lady Hitomi." Balgus said as he leaned back in his chair. They'd been finished with thier meal for at least an hour but no one wanted the talking to end.

"Not realy." Hitomi blushed, "I just do what I can."

"Which is a hell of a lot more than anyone else would try to do." Blagus said seriously, "I thank the Gods for the day you pulled my winged boy from that cold river and became apart of his life."

Van and Hitomi looked at one another before looking down at the table.

"Balgus," Van started and stopped. Why was this so hard. Blagus wouldn't judge them. He would be willing to hear them out, "We are in love." he said at last.

"You'de be stupid not to be." Blagus laughed, surprising the two, "You seem to be very alike in many ways. You're both young with only each other to turn to. Both outcasts, shunned at one time or another. I think you're perfect for one another."

It was a tease and high praise wrapped up together.

Van found himself grinning.

"Now if you will excuse an old man. I believe I still need a bit of rest." Balgus bowed to them and left the dining hall.

"He approves of me!" Hitomi launched herself out of the chair she'd been sitting in and almost knocked Van out his own as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course he does." Van laughed, still very relieved from hearing Balgus say so, "What is there not to approve of?"

Hitomi kissed Van in her excitement, not once thinking about the fact that were in the middle of the dining hall.

"I love you." she laughed.

"I love you too." Van grinned and looking past her to the windows added, "Looks like we're going to be snowed in again."

Hitomi turned and smiled at all the snow falling, "It's so pretty."

"Untill it's piled up over our heads." Van laughed, "Then it's just annoying."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi had been more like herself for the rest of the day which made Van very happy. He was even happier when she showed up in his room sometime after everyone else was sound asleep, asked him to play a card game with her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, putting aside the papers he'd been going over.

"I don't want to sleep." she admitted, looking away from him as she held out the cards.

Van frowned, worried about what it was she didn't want to dream about, "Ok." he forced a smile, "Let's see how quickly I can beat you this time."

"Hey!" Hitomi's whole expression changed, "I had just learned that game! You had an unfair advantage!"

"Just keep telling yourself that." Van grinned as Hitomi swatted his arm with the cards.

Distracting Hitomi with an intense battle of cards had done just what Van had hoped it would. That confused, almost sad look hadn't showed up again on her face and she had gotten better at cards.

"You won that one." Van laughed and gathered the cards to shuffle them but was stopped by Hitomi's hand on his face.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anything for you." Van kissed her palm and then each fingertip, "Staying up with you is far better than sleeping anyways." he added with a sweet grin.

"Let's hope you still think so when I kick your butt the whole night." Hitomi pulled her hand back and grinned evily at him.

"We'll see about that."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: As I said before, crappy week. Things are starting to get better though. Scott will be home this weekend! The next chapter will probably be late too but you can blame that on him. :)

And since I mentioned Scott I might as well add that Van is based off of him. I didn't want Van to be the stiff gruff fighter he was in the series or the crazy guy he was in the movie. So this Van is fashioned after my boyfriend. :)

Happy Valentines day to everyone! 


	23. Happy Birthday

A/N: I thought I'd be nice and give you guys an early chapter. :) This way Scott won't be too scared of you all for being the reason I update later next week.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van woke to Hitomi leaning over him with a large grin plastered to her face.

"What?" Van asked, afraid he'd been snoring or talking in his sleep.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked, still smiling like a fool.

Van tried to make his sleepy mind work.

What day was it?

Van glanced at the window and groaned, "The sun isn't even up yet."

"It would be if it wasn't snowing so heavily." Hitomi said, also looking out the window.

"I have no idea what day it is." Van admitted, throwing an arm over his eyes. He didn't want to think or even talk but there was no way he'd make Hitomi move.

"Today is your birthday." Hitomi whispered and kissed Van's lips, making him drop his arm away from his face.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

He hadn't been keeping track of the days lately. Things were just too confused to try to remember what day it was.

"Blagus told us." Hitomi grinned, "And as we speak the girls are preparing your special day. I do believe there is a Sword Master helping somewhere in the mix as well."

"Realy?" Van raised an eyeborw at her. It'd been awhile since anything had actualy been done to celebrate his birthday. Usualy it was just marked with a gift from his mother.

"Yup." Hitomi nodded and got up off the bed, "And I brought you this." she picked up a tray and waited for Van to sit up, "Pancakes and apples in honey with just a bit of cinnamon."

"Wow." Van couldn't believe he hadn't smelled the food as soon as it was brought into the room. It smelled so good and he was instantly starving, "What about you?"

"I already ate." she smiled, "I had some apples and tea while I was making all this."

"You are amazing." Van grabbed Hitomi's hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I try." She smiled and sat on the other side of the bed, next to Van, "Whenever I have enough room to think these things out." she tapped her temple, "I do my best."

"So what awaits me for the rest of the day?" Van asked, taking a huge mouthfull of pancakes.

"That, my dear love is a surprise. I have been sworn to silence." she laughed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van walked carefully forward. He was afriad that he was going to knock over something expensive, but he trusted Hitomi to lead him clear of everything while he was blindfolded.

"We're almost there." Hitomi giggled.

"You are enjoying this way too much." he huffed, unable to hide his smile.

"Ta da!" Hitomi slipped the blindfold off over Van's head and Van, blinking a few times, saw that the dining hall was filled with candles and paper flowers and glittering steamers of silk, "Merle and Naoki have been working on it all morning."

"It looks like a dream come real." Van smiled at the girls as they ran to him.

Merle, having the longer legs made it too him first and knocked the air out of him as she squeezed his middle.

"Happy 16th Birthday, Van!" she all but yelled.

"Happy Birthday!" Naoki slammed into them, making Van laugh.

"Thank you both!" he looked around again to see that there were more people in the room. Most of them were servants and guards but all of them were friends.

"We have a band!" Naoki laughed and dragged Van over to where some of the servants were gathered, "The storm hasn't let up enough for us to go to town to hire a band so we asked around and found that these people are musicians!"

"I can't wait to hear you all." Van smiled at the nervous looking men and women, "Who knew there was such talent in the Fanelian palace?"

"And Sheri sings!" Merle added, pulling a younger servant forward, "She has a beautiful voice, King Van."

"Wonderfull." Van beamed at the girl. Poor thing looked as though she was ready to bolt.

"How about we get this thing started!" Balgus said and at once the band started playing an upbeat tune Van hadn't heard since he was little.

"May I?" Van asked, holding his hand out to Merle who snatched it at once.

The quick step wasn't one of Van's favorite dances but he remembered that his furry sister enjoyed it a lot. Merle had been right at his side when he had been forced into dance lessons as a boy. It only seemed right that she should get the first dance or two of the day.

Van laughed out loud when he saw that Naoki had dragged Balgus out onto the floor.

As they danced more servants came into the room to lay out food and a punch bowl filled with a pink liquid Van was guessing was peach punch. It had long been his favorite at special events.

The servants, to their dismay were asked to stay and join in on the fun by Hitomi who cut off their retreat to the kitchens.

Slowly but surely Hitomi managed to get nearly everyone paired up and dancing.

By the end of the third dance Van found himself happily out of breath and he made his way over to where Hitomi stood next to the punch bowl. She had taken on the job to make sure that everyone had a drink and a snack as they enjoyed the music.

"You were realy good out there." she said with a smile as she handed him a drink.

"Merle was certainly having fun." Van laughed before gulping down the contents of his cup.

Peach punch, just as he thought.

"Are you having fun?" Hitomi asked just as Sheri stepped forward to sing.

"More than I thought I would." he turned to look at the girl as her sweet voice filled the room, "She has a lovely voice."

"Yes." Hitomi smiled at the girl, "It only took me two hours to convince her that no one would laugh at her."

"She was scared?" he asked. He'd known she was nervous but to think they would laugh at her?

"Naoki promised to sing with her later. I think that's what got her out here." Hitomi smiled at her sister who was now dancing with Doen.

"This is the best Birthday in a long time." Van said, leaning against the table so he could discreetly take Hitomi's hand.

"I am very happy to hear that." Hitomi smiled at him and sqeezed his fingers, "We all put a lot of work into this. I was afraid it wouldn't come together. I never would have imagined it would be this smooth."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi collasped across Van's bed with a sigh, "I can't believe how much I danced."

"Everyone seems to be in the same boat." Van laughed, trying to ease his boots off. His feet were tired and he was sure they would start hurting very soon.

"But it was fun." Hitomi stretched and smiled up at the ceiling, "Melre is quite the dancer."

"She loves music." he walked over to plop down next to Hitomi, "Always has."

"Hey, I think the snow stopped." Hitomi propped herself up on her elbows and looked towards the windows. It did seem to be a bit brighter outside but they could still hear the wind howling past the building.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll be able to get some fresh air and spend more than two minutes outside." Van didn't even move to look out the window. He was too tired.

"That'd be nice. I miss the air. We've been stuck inside for three days. It feels so much longer." Hitomi sghed and let herself drop back down onto the matress.

"Storms usualy have that effect on time." Van yawned, "It's still rather hard to believe that it's only just after dinner time. I could sleep for days."

"Sounds appealing." Hitomi rolled over onto her side so she could drape an arm over Van's chest.

Van just laid there listening to Hitomi's breathing as his thoghts slowed pleasantly.

"So you had a happy Birthday?" she asked quietly.

"Very happy." Van grinned, snuggling closer to Hitomi. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

"Good." she sounded as tired as Van felt.

"If we're going to fall asleep we should move more onto the bed." Van said even though he would have been perfectly fine with falling asleep with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Probably." Hitomi sighed again and slowly sat up, "I can't very well sleep in this outfit. It wouldn't be comfortable at all."

"Will you come back after you change?" Van asked, using Hitomi's arm as leverage to pull himself up.

"If you want me to." she smiled.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you too." he grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ok." She stood and headed for the door, "I just have to tell Naoki so she doesn't come looking for me in the middle fo the night. If I wasn't in my bed she might panic."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I know it's short but I decided that if I was going to be late with updating next week that giving you guys a small chapter was a fair exchange. :) I hope you all agree. I WILL update on tuesday or wednesday next week. No matter what. :) 


	24. an invitation

A/N: I know I said things would get turned upside down for Van and Hitomi but I've changed where this story is going (again). I hope you all like this.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"King Van, I would like a word with you."

Van had taken only a few steps out of his room when he spotted Balgus leaning against the wall by the stairs.

"Well, then let's talk in here." Van guestured to his private study, slightly worried.

What was on Balgus's mind so early in the morning that needed to be discussed away from everyone else? If it wassomething small then it could have waited untill they were at the breakfast table but the Sword Master had made a point to catch Van on his own.

Van watched as the older man took one of the most uncomfortable chairs in the room.

This was serious.

"What's on your mind?" Van asked, leaning against the table. Too nervous to sit.

"I saw Hitomi come out of your room yesterday morning in a night shirt." Balgus leveled a look at Van when the King nearly fell over, "Care to tell me why you are risking the future of your kingdom?"

"The future of Fanelia?" Van was too stunned to actualy piece things together.

"If she gets with child Zaibach would use them both against you. Not to mention Fanelia would be looked down on for years if she were to give birth less than nine months after a rushed wedding." Blagus looked rather angry.

"I'm not sleeping with her." Van said and Blagus raised an eyebrow at him, "I mean, not in the way you are thinking. We sleep next to one another."

"You sleep next to the woman you love and you want me to believe that it's never been anything more?" Blagus laughed gruffly, "Believe it or not I was once your age, King van. I know how a young man's mind works."

"You may at that but you are wrong." Van stood up straight, "Hitomi and I sleep next to one another for comfort. Yes, there has been a few kisses and a bit more but the truth is some nights neither one of us can stand the dark. Not alone at least. She sees things no one deserves to see on a daily basis. Sometimes I can't even tell if she knows I'm talking to her. She screams in her sleep and wakes babling, reaching for anything familliar."

"So her gift has taken a toll on her mind?" Balgus still didn't look convinced.

"She's not crazy if that's what you are asking." Van growled.

"And what is your reason for wanting her there next to you as you sleep?" the older man leaned back in the chair as though he was half expecting an amusing story.

Van stared at Balgus for a minute before quietly saying, "She makes me feel human. She doesn't run away or whisper as I walk by. Hitomi isn't afraid of me or my bloodline. In the dark it's easy for doubts to creep in. It's easier for me to believe that I realy am a monster when there isn't anyone around who looks at me without fear."

"No one believes you are a monster." Balgus said deffensively.

"Some do." Van shrugged, "I can see it in their eyes and in the way Hitomi steers me away from those who have ill feelings towards me. There's nothing I can do to change their minds but with Hitomi around she eases my thoughts and worries."

Balgus stared straight at Van for a few seconds before nodding, "I won't speak against it but you both ought to be more carefull. If I can notice where she's been others are bound to also notice."

"Of course." Van felt oddly choked up and on the verge of tears. He'd never before given voice to his worries and inner thoughts. It was a strange thing to lay them out like that and he didn't think he liked the feeling.

"Van?" there was a light knock on the door and Blagus got up tp let Hitomi in. Smiling, she asked why he hadn't come down to breakfast.

She had gone on ahead of him because Merle and Naoki could be heard through out the palace agrueing over something. She had gone to be the peace maker.

And now she was here to be his healer.

Blagus bowed to Van and then to Hitomi before leaving the room.

Seeing something in Van's eyes, Hitomi ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's ok." she said soothingly, running her hands through his hair and kissing his cheeks, "It's ok."

"I love you." he said, burrying his face in her neck.

"I love you too." she brought her hands down and rubbed his arms slowly, trying to help ease the tension, "I'm right here."

Van held on as though his life depended on it. Hitomi stood still and let Van hold her as she tried to sooth him with touch.

Van wanted nothing more than the world to stop right then. He didn't want to let go of Hitomi. To just hold her as the world stopped moving around them, leaving them alone and not bothering them with normal worries was his only wish.

To just have one day where it wasn't alway about other people or what they thought.

"I'll stay right here for as long as you need me to." Hitomi said, starting to hum quietly. She always seemed to pick up on his thoughts, which made it easier on Van. Having to say out loud that he felt like he would fall apart if she were to step away was just too much.

Van could feel the vibrations of her humming in her chest and throat.

It was a song Van didn't know but didn't need to know because it was slow and beautiful.

Like a lullaby.

Something about it felt so normal and sweet that Van felt his arms ease up a bit on their hold around Hitomi's waist.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi stayed within reach all day.

Van hadn't asked her too but once again she was more aware of what he was feeling than he was.

A messenger arrived just after dinner and while Hitomi brought the young man hot tea and soup Van saw that the letter was from Asturia. Instantly Van didn't want to open it. He just prayed that it wasn't from Millerna. The last thing he needed on a day like this one was her trying to meddle from another country.

Doen showed the messenger to a guest room and Van opened the letter with Naoki, Merle and Hitomi all staring at him.

There were two letters.

One official letter, and then one from Millerna.

Picking up the official one first Van read out loud, "You have been invited to the King of Asturia, Astin the fourth's 50th birthday celebration."

Melre wrinkled her nose and asked, "Do we have to go?"

"I'm afraid we do." Van said, trying not to also make a face, "We are all named at the bottom of the invitation, meaning they expect all four of us to show up."

"When is it?" Hitomi asked.

"In two weeks." Van frowned down at the letter Millerna had sent and saw that it had Hitomi's name at the top, "We will have to leave in a day or two just to get there at an apropriate time. We are of course expected to get there early to socialize with othe important people." he said as he handed Hitomi her letter.

Hitomi read two lines of it in silence before throwing it on the table, "She's going to make a spectical of me!" she nearly yelled, "According to their anceint customs I am to be vieled at all times while in the company of others!"

"She didn't even ask how you were doing." Van said, taking the letter, "She just started in at once with what it is you must do while visiting. Sounds like she's trying to make you not come to this."

"Well, that's just tough." Hitomi growled, "I am going. No matter what I have to do she will not make me stay behind while my friends are all going."

"You have to wear gloves, a viel and a floor length dress at all times." Van couldn't remember hearing of anything like this being done since the begining of Asturia's royalty but then again they hadn't had very many Seer's in their land over the centuries.

"How will we get there?" Naoki asked, leaning over to look at the invitation.

"We'll have to take an airship." Van looked at Hitomi who seemed to be silently fuming, "But first we shall look in on Gwyn to see what she has that will be suitable for our trip."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi liked the seemstriss despite her rough ways and was actualy very relieved to see that the woman did indeed have floor length dresses that she had been working on. And on some of the many shelves in her palace rooms Gwyn found five pairs of silk gloves and three in leather.

"You are a life saver." Hitomi said, pulling on each pair as Gwyn told her to so adjustments could be made if they needed to be, "And they all fit."

Things were looking up.

Hitomi had a sneaking suspision that Millerna was hoping Hitomi didn't have any of these things so she'd be forced to ask Millerna for help.

That made the Seer even happier about this trip. Millerna wouldn't get the chance to embarrass her by giving her second hand clothing which Hitomi knew everyone would be gossiping about if it happened.

"And these here will make lovely viels once I add a few ties and lace to make sure they don't slip out of place." Gwyn held up the material she was talking about and Van nodded his approval.

"And these dresses you were making for Hitomi?" Van asked, sweeping a hand in the direction of three lovely gowns.

"I was indeed." Gwyn smiled, "I thought the Lady could do with more day dresses and few pretty ones for special occasions. In that trunk there are seven day outfits for the Lady, all floor length, and a few for her sister as well." Gwyn pointed to an old trunk and Van smiled.

"I guess it was silly of me to think that you wouldn't be doing anything because you hadn't been asked to." he said.

"Very silly indeed my King." Gwyn laughed, "You pay and house me to make sure that you have all could need when it comes to clothing. You didn't think I would pass by the chance to make a few gowns now did you?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van had just finished talking to Balgus when he went to Hitomi's room to find her looking at all her new gowns.

"Balgus has agreed to stay and watch things for me." Van said, coming up behind Hitomi who was sitting on the floor in front of the open trunk.

"I've never owned so many things in my life." Hitomi said in awe as she gently folded up a dark green dress she'd been looking at, "And these," she held up the fancier dresses, "These are silk, Van. All four of them are silk!"

"You'll need everyone of them in Asturia." Van smiled then asked, "Are you done packing?"

"For the most part yes." Hitomi folded her dresses carefully and placed them back in the trunk, "Gwyn is finishing up my viels and that's the last of it."

"You have shoes and nightshirts and your combs?" Van ticked off things he could still see laying around.

"Oh, no." Hitomi blushed, "I got distracted by the dresses."

Van laughed, "Well make sure you have everything. We'll probably be there for two weeks or more."

"And are you packed?" Hitomi asked as she went around her room picking up the things she'd need.

"I'm on my way to do that now." Van caught Hitomi's arm and kissed her quickly, "Don't forget, we'll be leaving early in the morning. Dress warm."

"I will." Hitomi kissed him again, pulling him close.

"I'm going to go crazy not being able to do that for two weeks." Van groaned when she pulled away.

"Well, we'll just have to have a 'meeting' to discuss one thing or another." Hitomi winked at him and Van laughed.

"We'll see." Van said though he very much liked the idea.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I know it's not very long but everything else I want to add needs to be in the next chapter. So, yea, you all got a chapter on time cause Scott was too sick to come home this weekend. I've no idea if I'll update on time next week or not. He might try to come home this weekend but our plans realy haven't been working out lately.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	25. The Game Starts

A/N: Ok, I'm a bit late. Sorry. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi realized right away that she did not like flying in the Airship. After only an hour in the sky she felt like she would never stop being queasy.

Walking was impossible. The floor was barely ever level. Everyone else on the ship, even the Asturian messenger, seemed to get use to walking at an angle. Of course the captain did his best to make sure everything was as normal as it could be so high up in th air but to Hitomi every little difference stuck out like a sore thumb. Every tilt, every bump and every sway had Hitomi running for the bowl she had within sight at all times.

Naoki wasn't doing as badly as her sister but she still felt bad first thing in the morning and at night whenever she was closed in the room the girls were sharing.

Merle, like always seemed to be at home within minutes and found the kitchen and brought Hitomi water every hour or so to help her feel better.

Van tried to stay with her as much as he could but already Van had explained that they wouldn't be able to spend time together anymore due to the fact that once they got to Asturia their every move would be watched. It didn't help much that they had an Asturian royal messenger with them.

When they were spending time together they kept their distance and talked about unimportant things.

On the third day Van took Hitomi's arm when she turned to go back to her room and apologised.

"Sorry for what?" Hitomi asked, "It's not your fault I'm sick up here and It's not your fault that the other countries don't aprove of me. We'll get through this and then go back home where thinsg can be normal between us again."

"You are amazing." He smiled and squeezed her hand before he turned and headed for the control room..

"Let's see how amazing I am after being around Millerna for two weeks straight." Hitomi mumbled to herself before returning to her room where Naoki was trying to pour tea.

"The cup keeps sliding." Naoki said crossly, "I've poured tea onto the table twice now."

"Here." Hitomi hid her smile and held the cup still for her sister, "How are you feeling?" she asked once the cup was full and there was no worries about having hot tea dumped on her hand.

"Better." Naoki smiled, "I think I'm getting use to being on this ship."

"Lucky you." Hitomi sat and poured herself a cup of tea.

For the Seer this trip couldn't end soon enough. She'd already thought about how she would act in Asturia and how she wouldn't let Millerna get to her.

Hitomi would be the quiet guest. The polite Seer who was happy to speak with the other guests and she would be Van Fanel's friend. Nothing more.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I can see where the airship is to land." Naoki said with her nose pressed to the window, "We're nearly there."

Hitomi didn't say anything. She continued to button up one of the dresses Gwyn had sent along with her. It was a plain blue gown, the same color as the sky in the summer and she paired it with white silk gloves and a white viel that was held in place by a few pins and silk ribbons.

There would be nothing for Millerna or the others to complain about.

"How do I look?" Hitomi asked as Merle walked into the room.

"Like a noble lady who is afraid of the sun." Merle said at once with a grin.

"Well, that'll have to do." Hitomi laughed.

"Van said we should take our seats while the ship lands. He doesn't want us getting roughed up by the bumps and lurches." Merle walked over and climbed into one of the many chairs that had been nailed to the floor and held on.

The ship started to tilt to the left.

"Naoki, take a seat and hold on." Hitomi grabbed Naoki away from the window and made her sit in the chair next to Merle while she took the one opposite them.

"It shouldn't be too bad." Merle said as everything leveled out, "Just the last part can be a bit unstable."

"Good to know." Hitomi said, looseningf her grip on the arms of the chair.

"But I wouldn't say let go." Merle held on as the ship bounced and Hitomi nearly slid out of her seat.

"Thanks for the warning." Hitomi huffed.

"Landing now!" someone outside yelled and with a huge jerk they all felt the ship stop moving as it touched Asturian land.

"Thank the Gods." Naoki muttered as she stood and stretched.

"You three are to exit the ship behind me." Van said as he rushed into the room, "There is an entire welcoming comittee waiting for us." Van took a deep breathe, "Millerna knows I hate shows like this. Ok, I exit first with Hitomi just behind me and then you two follow her. Just stay three or four steps behind us and you will be fine."

"I know what to do." Merle said at once, "I'll help Naoki."

"Then who will help me?" Hitomi said, almost panicky.

"Just walked behind me and when we reach Millerna's group just follow what I do. Bow, say what a pleasure it is to be there and just basicly stay by my side untill we reach the palace." Van squeezed her arm reassuringly, "You'll be just fine." Van walked out of the room with them following his fast pace.

When they reached the ramp they were to walk down Hitomi felt her stomack tighten.

There were so many people waiting for them.

Van started down the ramp and Hitomi had no choice but to follow him. She kept pace with him and prayed she wouldn't slip or fall. A horrible metal image of her taking Van down with her, should she trip, had the Seer taking smaller steps. She could just hear what the royals and nobility would be saying about her if that were to happen.

Being introduced to all of those who stood before the ramp was a blur. There was no way Hitomi would remember all those names even if she hadn't felt like she was about to puke with every step.

"You simply must join us girls for tea." Millerna was saying she hooked her arm through Hitomi's, "Everyone has just been dying to meet you and your sister."

"Well, you won't get Naoki without Merle." Hitomi said, annoyed that Millerna hadn't mentioned inviting the Neko.

"True." Millerna laughed, "I'll ask her to come along as well."

The Princess sent word through the ladies that were walking with her and Hitomi (Van was nowhere in sight) and soon Naoki and Merle were walking next to her.

They made their way through the palace and once again it was a blur. Everything was white and spotless and each portriat looked very much like the ones that Hitomi had seen in every other hallway.

"Here we are." Milerna said brightly as a set of doors was open for them, "The tea room has been set up to hold us all. All twenty two ladies."

Hitomi hadn't realized that there had been so many of them surrounding her. Now she felt small and on display.

And a few seconds later she realized she was on display.

"Sit by me, Hitomi, so we can chat." Millerna beamed.

Hitomi sat and hidden behind her viel looked at each Lady in turn.

Had there been this many Lords standing there aswell as she left the ship? She saw a few but she truly didn't think there had been twenty two Lords.

Why so many Ladies?

"Do tell us about Fanelia." A dark haired Lady across from Hitomi said with a grin, "Is it very lovely there in the winter?"

This Lady looked like royalty. Her hair was elaberately coiled atop her head with perfect curls framing her pale eyes.

"It looks like an ice kingdom." Hitomi smiled even though they couldn't see her, she hoped they could hear it in her voice, "Very beautiful but being snowed in behind six feet of snow nearly every other week is far from lovely."

"And yet you stay there?" the same woman asked over her tea cup.

"Of course." Hitomi took a sip, knowing that every eye in the room was on her. She was carefull to get the cup under her viel rather than moving it and possibly revealing her face, "Fanelia is my home. I grew up not too far from the palace, even if the snows are harsher next to the moutains, I couldn't leave."

"It's a lovely place to live." Naoki said, making Hitomi smile.

"I'm sure Nessa wouldn't mind the wheather so long as she could leave when it got bad." Millerna laughed and the dark haired woman, Nessa, grinned.

"I've never been much of a snow rabbit." Nessa laughed, delicately and the others also laughed.

"You get use to it, I guess." Hitomi shrugged and watched as Merle frowned down into her cup, "It's not suited for everyone."

"I suppose not." Millerna sighed, "But Fanlia is the most beautifull in the summer. All green trees and the sun shining off the blue rooftops."

"Is there something wrong?" Hitomi asked Merle quietly. The cat girl was still frowning at her tea.

Even though Hitomi had spoken quietly everyone fell silent at her words.

"My tea is different than yours." Merle said, leaning over Naoki to look into Hitomi's cup, "Mine is lighter."

With a frown of her own, Hitomi took Merle's cup and sipped it under her viel.

It was different and almost bitter.

Naoki's was the same.

"Here." Hitomi handed her own cup to Merle and picked Naoki's up while signalling to a servant, "They are young ladies, not children. They can drink whatever tea the rest of us are drinking so long as the Princess does not object."

"Of course not." Millerna said at once, handing Merle's old cup to the servant as well, "No berry tea for them. Give them the lemon and ginger."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Did she do it on purpose?" Naoki asked once they were back in their rooms.

With the number of guests staying in the Palace it seemed that they were once again sharing a room.

"I don't know." Hitomi pulled off her viel violently, "She could have. It's probably just a way to annoy us. She will want one of us to say the wrong thing at the wrong time so they can discredit me. They want something to hold over me. Even now they are more than likely discussing how I spoke to the servant without asking first."

"That tea was gross." Merle said from her spot on Hitomi's bed.

"Very gross." Naoki seconded.

"You hid it well." Hitomi said to her little sister with a smile.

"I didn't want to be rude." Naoki opened one of the trunks and began to hang up the dresses inside.

"I didn't care." Merle said to the ceiling, "It was like drinking dirty bath water."

"I don't like Princess Nessaline." Naoki said out of the blue, "The way she kept smirking when we spoke about Fanelia. She wanted to talk about Van. I could see it in the way she stared at you. She wished to see your face. She wants to know why Van keeps us around. They all want to know."

Hitomi didn't question how Naoki knew so much. Her little sister had always been a good judge when it came to strangers.

"Well, she won't get a word out of us about Van." Merle said at once, "We have to protect him from those woman. Not one of them seemed to be kind hearted or at all willing to speak of anything other than Fanelia."

"It's ok to talk about the landjust not it's King." Hitomi said.

Naoki and Merle both nodded in agreement.

A quick knock had Hitomi scrambling to pull her viel back into place.

"Who is it?" Merle asked, giving Hitomi time to tie the ribbons on her viel.

"It's Millerna."

All three exchanged looks.

"Just a moment Millerna." Hitomi called out, walking over to the door as she slipped her gloves back on. Her Fanelian ring went on over the gloves.

"The Ladies and I were wondering if you would care to go for a walk?" the Princess said as soon as the door opened.

They had just left tea not even an hour ago. Why would anyone want to spend so much time with those Ladies?

"I think it would be best for us to spend the evening resting." Hitomi said kindly, "Unfortunately the trip here didn't exactly agree with us."

"Well, that's too bad. The girls were looking forward to talking with you some more." Millerna seemed to be trying to see Hitomi's face behind the viel.

"Tell them I am sorry but I am much to tired to be good company. We'll talk another time." Hitomi wanted to stick her tongue out at the Princess, knowing that her viels hid the details of her face but thought better of it. With her luck Millerna would see it.

"Tomorrow then." Millerna said brightly and turned on heel and left.

"Are you realy that tried?" Naoki asked, once the door was closed.

"No. I am tired but not very - I'd just rather not be under the gaze of Nessa and her friends untill dinner." Hitomi smiled as she threw her viel onto her bed, "Though in all honesty, a nap wouldn't be unwelcome."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi rolled away from the voice. She wasn't ready to wake up yet.

"Hitomi, it's almost time for dinner." she felt someone climb onto the bed behind her and suddenly she was being held tightly.

"How was your day, Van?" Hitomi asked, rolling over in Van's arms to look at him.

"Tiring. I wish I could have taken a nap with you." he grinned and suddenly HItomi remembered where they were.

"Van, you can't be here." she whispered, "What if one of the guards says something to Millerna?"

"It's ok." Van smiled, "Merle is considered my sister. I simply told the guard I wanted to escort her to dinner."

"Where is she?" Hitomi asked, looking around to see two empty beds.

"She and Naoki are the one's who told me to come and wake you." he grinned, "It's not my fault the Lady I was meaning to escort down to dinner wasn't here when I cam calling and I can't enter by myself unless I want to get my ear chewed off by Millerna."

"I'll change quickly." Hitomi smiled.

This was the best thing to happen all day.

Van laughed as Hitomi ran behind the changing screen, clutching a green silk dress. She was ready in minutes.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When they entered the Dining Hall Hitomi gasped. The place was nearly three times bigger then their own Dining Hall at home.

Van held her arm losely in his and looked straight ahead as eyes started turning their way.

They may have been restricted to how much time they could spend alon but Van would not give up the chance to have Hitomi sit next to him at dinner.

She was after all a part of his Council. They couldn't tell him she was to sit elsewhere and by the look on Millerna's face she knew what he was thinking.

Van held out Hitomi's chair for her and chatted with a grinning Merle untill dinner was served.

The Fanelian King was so relieved to be doing something as normal and stress free as having dinner that he almost didn't notice that Hitomi didn't have a plate or any food.

She must have seen the look on his face because she leaned a bit closer and said, "It was in the letter Millerna sent me. Seer's must eat in private due to the fact that eating with gloves on is a huge insult to the King. Drinking is alright just not eating. I think she said it has something to do with not wanting to touch the food with bare hands even though to take my gloves off with be even more of an insult."

"I don't remember seeing that part." Van hissed.

"It was on the back of the letter. I'm sure she was saving the best for last." Hitomi laid a hand on his wrist and he thought he saw her smile, "I don't mind playing these games so long as you have food brought to my rooms later."

"It's a deal." Van felt like he was making a vow.

He was going to make sure Hitomi didn't lose this game.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, this one is a bit longer than the others but not by much. I thought I'd make up for the fact that I'm late with this by making it longer. :)

And yes, Scott finaly made it home. It was the best weekend I've had in a long time. 


	26. A change of mood

A/N: I just felt like writing so you all get an early chapter. :)

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi didn't understand these people at all. Every day it was the same thing - the same routine. 

Everyone ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together. The Ladies had tea after lunch and then strolled around the Palace grounds before dinner.

It was all so boring.

And the King's birthday was still a week away.

Hitomi sighed beneath her veil as she listened to the Ladies around her gossip as they walked.

The wheather in Asturia was much milder than the winter they were having in Fanelia. There was barely any snow on the ground and the day's were never too cold for walks. Just once Hitomi wanted to be able to beg off the walk due to the cold.

But she couldn't. She was here to play the polite guest and that was probably the only thing that kept her from from throwing her water glass across the table every night.

Honestly, who makes a rule that forces someone to wears gloves and then make another rule that to wear those gloves while eating insults the King? Eating with gloves on was consider rude. It was saying you were too good to touch the King's silver. But for Hitomi to eat without gloves in the pressence of all the nobility would be saying that they were not worth her respect.

It seemed somewhere in history some idiot came up with the idea that if a Seer's skin is exposed her powers would slip out and make those around her cursed with bad luck.

She felt diseased. She ate dinner in her room at night and had to make sure that her viel was always on. To always be covered around others was frustrating. No one knew when she was looking at them or noticed when she was smiling.

The only time she felt she existed around all these women was when they wanted to ask her questions. And after being there for three days the questions were coming less and less often.

They turned the corner and Hitomi heard the others giggling and start whispering to one another.

It was like being in a bee hive.

Looking up from her feet Hitomi saw that there was a group of noble males out on one of the lawns playing some sort of toss game that involed rings and spike planted in the frozen earth.

She spotted Van at once and smiled to see that he was teaching Merle how to throw the ring so she would get it on the spike. Naoki was there too, standing off to the side and smiling with her hands clasped in front of her chest.

They all looked to be enjoying themselves. Even the other men laughed and caoched Merle as she threw the ring.

"Shall we visit my sister?" Hitomi asked, knowing the others were trying to come up with one excuse or another to go over. And she couldn't go without them, it would have been deemed very rude of her.

Everyone agreed at once and Hitomi led the way to where Naoki was standing.

Her sister looked up and squealed when she saw Hitomi coming her way, "Tomi you just have to try this game. It's so much fun and Van is a very good teacher."

"I'm glad you're having fun." Hitomi laid her hand on Naoki's curls and nodded to Van, "But did you ask if they had finished their history chapter?"

"I did indeed." Van beamed as Merle got the ring to land around the spik instead of bouncing off of it, "They were both done."

"Honestly." Naoki said with a smile, "We finished and came looking for you but Van found us first and said we should try this."

"How kind of King Van to teach the girls a game of ring toss." Nessaline stepped forward and inclined her head to the men who had gathered around to look at the Ladies, "To interrupt your own free time to teach, you must indeed be a good man."

"It wouldn't be free time if these two weren't around." Van smiled at Merle, "That's how it is back home as well. Games and lessons and baking even." this last part was said with a grin directed at Naoki.

Van seemed very relaxed and even laughed when Naoki rushed forward to take her turn at the ring toss, "Nice and easy Kiki." Van instructed, "Don't hit any of the nice gentlemen standing on the other side."

At these words the othere Lords laughed and moved aside.

"Would you like to try?" Merle asked Hitomi, "It's easy once you get use to throwing it so it lands flat rather than on one side."

"Maybe." Hitomi said and then blinked as a set of ring was suddenly being held out to her.

"You can use mine, Lady Hitomi." a young Lord bowed to her.

"Thank you." Hitomi didn't know this man's name so she shot a look at Van, asking for help.

He was the only one who seemed to know what she was thinking even when he couldn't see her face.

"Lord Frense is just looking for an excuse to give up his turn." Van smiled, "We have all been giving him a bit of a hard time. He is just too good at this game."

"Well, hopefully some of your talent will rub off on me if I use your rings." Hitomi joked and stepped up to aim at one of the spikes closest to her.

"Toss it underhand." Van said from behind her and Hitomi could hear the other Ladies asking to have a turn at the game.

The Lords were more than happy to show them how the game worked.

Hitomi threw the ring and laughed as it sailed over the spike she was aiming for and onto the one Naoki was using.

"Is that a point for me?" Naoki asked Van with a large smile.

"Sure why not." Van laughed then stepped closer to Hitomi, "You're holding it wrong." he took her gloved hand and changed the way she held her fingers around the ring, "Like this only looser, ok?"

Hitomi's heart was pounding. Even though they both wore gloves her face was burning from the touch. Around everyone else they never so much as brushed hands and now this.

It felt like they were touching for the first time.

Hitomi's throw was very off.

Silently she blamed Van.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The next day passed slowly.

A light snow had begun falling and the Ladies thought it was a bad idea to go outside so they had closed themselves in Millerna's parlor and played card games and fortune telling tile games.

They didn't even seem to remeber that Hitomi was a Seer. They probably would have asked her to tell their fortunes. She would have tried but she had no idea who to use those tiles. She wanted to ask how they worked but she didn't want to interrupt them or remind them that she wasn't one of them.

"Would you like to know how they work?" Rina, one of Nessa's group of friends asked Hitomi.

"Yes, please." Hitomi watched as Rina pulled out a velvette bag.

Inside were tiny tiles. Two inches by two inches. Perfect sqaures with little pictures painted in great detail on their surface.

"You shake them in the bag, thinking about a question or a person you want the tiles to address. Then, without looking you pull out three and lay them side by side." Rina smiled and laid out three tiles, "This one here is a dove. It means something pure and precious and this one here is staff which stands for travel and change. Big change, or little change it doesn't say but his one is a tree. Strong roots and unbending."

"So there is a pure love going through a change but it will survive?" HItomi asked, interested in the reading.

"It seems that way, yes." Rina scooped the tiles back up and replaced them in the bag before holding it out to Hitomi, "Would you like to try?"

"If you don't mind." Hitomi was afraid she'd scare the Ladies if she started telling fortunes.

She wasn't here to frighten everyone into believing trhat Seer's are indeed bad luck.

Hitomi shook the bag and her mind at once went to Van. Taking out three tiles she laid them down and then leaned in close to look them over.

Fire... Pain and anger - hurt.

Heart... Love and trust - naive.

Dragon... Strength and power - Van.

"Van!" Hitomi gasped getting a heavy feeling in her belly. She didn't have to ask what the tiles meant. It felt like they spoke to her. And they were telling her to hurry.

The Seer apologised to the Ladies before running from the room and towards the front hall. Aside from her own room it was probably the only other place she could find without a guide. Running through the front doors and out into the falling snow, Hitomi turned towards the fountains in the gardens on the left hand side of the palace.

Van was there.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, running around the corner to find him and another Lord on the ground. There was a third standing guard over them with a sword drawn, "What happened?" she asked, dropping to her knees to check Van's heart beat and to look for broken bones.

"It was like the air grew too thick." Van gasped out, " And then suddenly we were all thrown to the ground. Derek recovered enough to run for the guards while Li stayed to fight off another attack should one come."

Hitomi stood and turned to the man Van had said was named Li, "Go to the guards, and tell them to lock down the palace. No one gets in or out. We have no idea what this could have been or why it happened. Better to be safe and prepared than sorry later."

Li bowed to her before running for the palace.

Hitomi took up the guard post as Van tried to rouse the other man.

"The guards have arrived." Van said quietly, getting to his feet slowly, "We should get inside with the rest."

"I can feel them." Hitomi said, extending a gloved hand towards the woods, "Men. Five men with some sort of weapon."

"Hurry!" Van said to the guards, "That direction, there. You're looking for five men and an unknown weapon. Be carefull."

Ten men headed for the direction Van had pointed out and they fanned out as they reached the trees to make sure nothing got past them.

"Come on, Hitomi." Van grabbed her hand, "Hopefully they will be caught. Now all we can do is see to the King."

"They are mad at him." Hitomi said, letting Van drag her towards the doors, "The King will not live long."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"After todays events I thought it only right to speak with you one on one, my dear." King Aston leaned forward in his chair and his older daught Eries stood behind him in the shadows.

Hitomi was use to seeing the King at dinner every night but it was the first time she had laid eyes on Millerna's older sister.

"Please, if there is anything you know about the future of this kingdom, tell me what you can." King Aston, looked pale. Very pale as though just asking this question had him dreading his choice to speak to Hitomi already.

Word had reached him quickly about wht had happened and one of the guards had over herad HItomi's prediction about the King not living long.

It seemed King Aston believed in a Seer's power. Hitomi didn't know if that was good or bad thing.

"You've made a false treaty." Hitomi looked up at the ceiling, trying to focus her thoughts as she kneeled before the King, "Your choice was made out of greed and your people will not accept it. They are mad and you new friends will be the death of you. You haven't long before they ask for your blood."

Hitomi blinked a few times untill she was able to turn her attention back to the King seated before her. He looked angry.

"How dare you say those things!"

"You asked for the truth and I gave it to you. If I were you I would be preparing Eries to take the throne, not yelling at someone you personaly asked to tell your future. Just because it wasn't what you wanted to hear doesn't make it untrue." Hitomi rose without asking and turned to leave the room, "You will see your 50th birthday but not your 51st."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

That night at dinner King Aston did not join them and the mood was thoughtfull and quiet.

Hitomi was worried because Van had not come down for dinner which meant he was still being looked over by the Healer.

He couldn't be hurt. He just couldn't.

Hitomi should have Seen this coming before it even happened. She should have been able to stop all of it and no one would have been hurt.

The doors opened and Hitomi shot to her feet as Van walked in.

"Sorry I am late." he said, making his way to the table with a slight limp.

Hitomi rushed over and took his arm as Merle pulled out his chair for him.

"There's no reason to fuss." Van said with a smile.

"Well, you'll just have to humor us then because we need to fuss over you." Naoki said as she placed a plate full of food in front of Van.

Prince Li and the man who had yet to wake last time Hitomi saw him walked in with Li supporting the other man. He was awke and looked to have recieved the worst of the attack. He was very bruised and limping badly.

Everyone moved to help them sit down at the table.

"It seems we are in you debt." Millerna said suddenly and solemly, "You reacted quickly and were able to help out a King and Lord. You stood over them and guarded them from the enemy. Thank you, Prince Li."

"I am honored, Princess but I am sure they would have done the same for me." he smiled slightly as a blush crept up from his neck.

"No one is to leave the palace without a guard or two at your side untill we have found those responsable." Millerna said, making everyone turn to look at her again, "It is for your own safety."

Great. Hitomi sighed. Now it felt like they were under house arrest instead of getting ready for a ball to celebrate the 50th birthday of Asturia's King.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: It's snowing like crazy here! We already have about 10 inches and we're suppose to get 10 more. Hopefully the power doesn't go out. It'll be a cold night in New Hampshire if that happens. 


	27. A girl with a ring

A/N: Here's the newest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi entered the tea room last. She was running late because of Naoki's history lesson. Her sister had question that just could not wait and Hitomi wasn't about to not answer intellegent questions.

All the Ladies turned when she entered the room and then turned back to the hushed conversations they'd been having before she came through the doors.

And Hitomi had no doubts at all that they were all talking about her. Or Van or both.

The Seer straightened her shoulders and made her way over to the empty spot at the table and nodded to the servant who brought her tea.

Two days had passed since the attack on the men and it had been two days since the Ladies had spoken to her. Of course they spoke if she asked them a question directly but they never talked to her, not exactly. They had a way of holding their heads so that they weren't realy looking at her. They looked just past her without so much as smile when they spoke.

It seemed they blamed her for being cooped out in the Palace. They could no longer take their dailey walks and they couldn't join in on the games the men played to pass the day. Many of them were very disapointed in that last part.

The only who even offered her a welcoming smile was Lady Debi, a distant cousin to Princess Nessaline.

Hitomi nodded, showing that she had seen the girl's smile but ignored the rest of them as they glanced at her before returning to their whisperes.

She acted as though nothing had happened.

It was another silent tea time for her.

A light knock caught the attention of everyone and all quiet talk ended as Van walked into the room.

"King Van." Millerna beamed, "How nice of you to join us. Nessaline and I were just talking about how beautiful spring must be in Fanelia."

"Were you realy?" Van gave Nessaline a slight smile, "I am honored that you are interested in my kingdom. Fanelia is quite lovely in the spring but I must admit that autumn is my favorite time of year in Fanelia. Everything shines gold and copper." Van smiled truley this time before turning to Hitomi, "I would love to be here to join you all for tea but I must steal my councilor away to go over a letter Master Balgus sent."

"Is everything ok?" Hitomi shot to her feet, "Is Balgus alright?"

"I'll show you the letter so you can get every detail." Van held the door for her, "King Aston was kind enough to lend me the use of one of his studies."

Hitomi looked back to see most of the girls leaning to whisper to one another as Nessa and her friends glared after her.

Van was silent as he led her to the room Aston had lent him. She watched as he closed and locked the door behind them before looking at the letter Van pointed at on the desk.

Hitomi ran over to it and read it through once and then twice before turning to Van in confusion, "He said everything is fine and there's been no word of Zaibach at all since we left." Hitomi looked back down at the letter, "You had me scared, Van."

"I'm sorry I scared you." Van walked over to her, "But I needed an excuse to be alone with you." he grabbed her arms and spun her to face him so her could pull her veil up, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Hitomi smiled as Van leaned down and kissed her.

She sighed, forgetting the scare he had given her not even a minute before. It was hard to think of anything other than his lips when he leaned into her that way, pushing her back against the desk.

Van pushed her up onto the desk so she was sitting with her knees between his.

"Should we be doing this?" Hitomi asked once her mind slowly caught up with what was happening, "Couldn't someone find us?"

"I locked the door and King Aston said this room was mine for as long as I needed it." Van kissed her neck, running his fingers through the hair at the base of her neck.

Hitomi closed her eyes and relaxed. She had watched him lock the door. No one would even be looking for them if they knew that Van had called her into the room for council matters.

She kissed Van's temple and ran her fingers over his arms as he moved to kiss her lips again.

She realy missed kissing him.

"I want to marry you." Van said leaning back to breathe a bit.

"What?" Hitomi was too dazed by Van's attention and she was sure she had heard him wrong.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, running his thumb over her jaw line.

"I'm not ready to be married, Van." her mind cleared at once.

"Is that a 'no'?" he asked, looking hurt.

"No that's a 'I have no idea what to do right now'."Hitomi moved to get off the desk but Van held her still.

"Say yes. Please say yes. I love you and I am sick and tired of being eyes like a piece of meat." Van went to his knees and burried his face in her lap, "I love you and I won't have anyone else. You are the one and I want the world to know it." his voice was muffled by the material of her skirts.

"Who's been eyeing you?" Hitomi asked, feeling oddly possesive.

"Nessaline and her friends. I'm almost certain that Millerna put the idea in their heads but I would never choose one of them. Even if I didn't know you. They just aren't what I want or need." he looked up at her sudden and pulled a small box from his pocket, "I've been carrying this for over a month but I was scared you'd reject me."

"I would be honored to be your wife." Hitomi said quietly, shocked by how much thought Van must have put into to all this.

He'd had the ring for over a month.

"Realy?" Van sounded very happy but surprised too.

"Yes, realy." Hitomi giggled but something else caught her attention, "Someone is mad." she frowned.

"Who?" Van had been opening the box but at her words he closed it and quickly stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Open the door. They're coming." Hitomi stood up and straightened her skirts.

"Fix your veil." Van said as he reached the door. When he opened it he saw Eries standing there with Millerna on her heels.

"Just what are you doing?" Eries asked, looking past Van to Hitomi who had placed herself in the chair in front of the desk, holding the letter as though she had been reading it when they came to the door.

"Talking with my councilor." Van frowned, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"That's not what I'm here to talk to you about." Eries came into the room and Millerna followed her sister right in, "I'm here because it has come to my attention that you have not accepted Princess Nessaline's invitations."

"She is too forward." Van sighed, "I will go with whom I wish to your father's ball."

"The Seer doesn't count." Millerna said evenly, catching Hitomi's attention as she folded the letter up and stuck in her sleeve for safe keeping.

"And just why is that?" Hitomi asked, standing.

"Because it would be better for the king of Fanelian to be making friends with other kingdoms." Eries said, shooting her sister a look that wasn't too friendly, "We are honored that you came here, to Asturia, Seer Hitomi and we wish to make a good impression on you. We mean no insult when we ask King Van to take a Lady from another country as his escort to the Ball."

Hitomi couldn't help but smile. Millerna had told Eries that she and Van were together but Eries seemed to have no problems with it.

She circled Eries slowly before coming to a stop before the older Princess, "You will make a fair Ruler." she bowed and then turned to leave, "I will leave you to discuss Van's choices of ladies. I must check in on my sister's studies."

Hitomi made a quick getaway, closing the door behind her. She turned, happy beyond happy that Van was willing to keep their sudden engagement a secret. If the Ladies were acting cold towards her just because they could no longer go outside to flirt with the men she could only imagine how they would treat her if Van were to announce his choice in a bride.

Her mood was greatly lifted from what it had been earlier.

Hitomi turned a corner, one that she hoped would lead her to her room when she walked straight into someone.

"I am so sorry." strong hands caught her by the wrists before she could topple backwards.

They had collided rather hard, both being in a hurry to get somewhere.

"I wasn't watching where I was going, please forgive me Lady Hitomi." it was Lord Frense, the dark haired lord who had lent her his rings the other day.

"There is nothing to forgive." Hitomi laughed, "It was as much my fault as it was your's so we are even."

"I was hoping to run into you, Lady, during my walk but I had not thought that I would literaly be running into you." he laughed, his face relaxing.

"Are you taking walks inside now because we are not allowd to leave the palace?" Hitomi asked, almost feeling bad for him. It must be hard to be one of the youngest Lords among the others. And now he didn't even have a way to escape them.

"Yes." he nodded, "I feel as though I have been still for too long today. Would you like to walk with me?" he asked hopefully.

"That would be nice." Hitomi smiled as he offered her his arm.

"Are you looking forward to the Ball, Lady Hitomi?" Frense asked when Hitomi took his arm.

"Yes and no." Hitomi said truthfully, "Most people are afraid of me so I doubt I will have any dance partners all night and at the moment the other Ladies are acting as though I don't exist. So there is no hope in passing the night with gossip."

"You have no escort?" he sounded very surprised and his eyebrows were in danger of disapearing into his brown curls.

"No, I do not."

"Would you care to go with me?" he asked quietly, "I am only a minor Lord here in Asturia, so if you refuse, please know that I understand completely."

"I would love to go with you Lord Frense." Hitomi smiled to herself when he stopped walking due to shock.

"But the other's will think less of you." he whispered.

"I've never cared for what other's thought of me." Hitomi pulled on his arm gently to get him walking again, "If I had I would have closed myself up in a cave long ago to escape their looks and harsh words."

"But you are a Lady - a royal councilor. How could they think ill of you?" he looked very young when he was confused.

Hitomi almost laughed. He couldn't be any older than she was.

"I wasn't always a Lady of Court. But I have always been a Seer, Lord Frense."

"Please," he interrupted, "Call me Jason."

"Only if you call me Hitomi." she smiled.

"Very well." he looked rather pleased at that and then asked, "Haven't Seer's been worshiped in the past?"

"I'm not sure but if so then things have changed a lot since then. People fear me. They see my eyes and look the other way. I don't blame them for what they think or do. I mean, it is what they were taught."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi returned from her walk with Jason to find Van sitting on her bed talking to Naoki about the chapter she had just finished writing about. He was even reading over her report.

Merle was sitting in the corner still writing her own paper.

"They've been doing realy well." Van smiled up at her as she walked over.

"I know. I'm very pleased." she pulled back her veil and kissed Van's temple before leaning down and kissing the top of Naoki's head.

"I need to speak with you." Van said to Hitomi as he handed Naoki's paper back to her.

Hitomi nodded and followed him into the side room where most of the her clothes were kept.

Van closed the door and dropped to one knee, "I thought I should give you this since you said yes and all" he grinned and pulled out the ring box.

"But I can't wear it here." Hitomi said sadly.

"You can if you put in on the chain with your pendant." he smiled at her, "But I would like to have the honor to first put it on your finger to see if it even fits."

He placed the ring on her finger and then stood as she looked it over.

It was lovely.

Silver with a clear gem she had never seen the likes of before and two pale blue stones on either side of it.

"It fits." she managed to say, her eyes still glued to the ring.

"It's a diamond." he said, reading her thoghts, "It comes from the southern mountains and it is new to many here on Gaia. It's a rare one to be sure."

"But it must have cost-" she protested but was cut shot by a kiss.

It was an intense, leave you breathless kind of kiss.

"I wanted something as unique as you are." Van said into her ear, pulling her close so he could kiss her again.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When Hitomi went to tea the next day she saw that Debi was sitting by herself with her eyes focused soley on her tea cup. The others ignored Hitomi and instead glared at the poor girl.

"Are you alright?" Hitomi asked, taking one of the empty seats next to her.

"Yes, Lady. I am well." she didn't look up though.

"Then why the timidness?" Hitomi asked.

"King Van asked her to the Ball." Nessa said with a growl, "Her of all people!"

"Oh, I think that is great!." Hitomi perked right up and Debi looked at her in surprise, "Van probably asked you because he loves to hear about other people's countries. You, being not directly linked to the Court would be the perfect companion for Van. Just be prepared for talking. Oh, and dancing of course. Van is a rather good dancer. Just stay away from fountains." she joked.

Debi gave her a small smile, her eyes a bit brighter than they had been, "Then it wasn't a joke?"

"Why would you ever think that? Van is a very kind man. He would never play with someone in such a way." as she said this she saw Debi glance at her cousin, "Ignore what the others say." Hitomi said quietly with a smile, "They are only jealous of your luck."

"I also heard a bit of interesting news about you, Seer Hitomi." Nessaline walked over and took the seat on Hitomi's right.

"Oh, realy?" Hitomi asked, bringing her hand up to rest on the ring hidden beneath her blouse.

"Are you realy going to dance with Lord Frense?" another girl asked.

Hitomi felt sorta odd. She didn't know everyone's names. Usualy she just kept to herself except when she was spoken to so she couldn't even name the girl who was looking at her in discust.

"He asked to be my escort. I do believe that involves dancing, yes." Hitomi smirked.

"But he is a no one in standing." Nessa said as her friends took the empty seat around Hitomi and Debi.

Hitomi had a feel ling they had talked this all through before she had gotten there.

"Sir Allen has returned from visiting his mother's grave. I'm certain he would take you if you asked him too." Millerna seemed to be trying to stay out of this discussion. After all, with everyone speaking lowly of others it wasn't a place she wanted to be in.

"I already said yes to Jason." Hitomi felt her stomack tighten. She had wondered why she hadn't seen the knight around lately, "And that is who I will go with. His standing doesn't mean anything to me. I am afterall the one who was raised in atemple with no propper family of my own aside from Naoki. I should be thankfull to even be invited to such an event seeing as I use to be run off from every place I had ever visited."

Everyone looked at her in shock. She was being honest and that seemed to be the last thing they had expected from her. And why should she be honest with them when all she knew was that they thought themselves to be better than the others.

But Hitomi was just being herself.

"If it wasn't for Van you Ladies wouldn't even be giving me the time of day. Standing doesn't mean a thing to me because untill recently I had none. Who am I to judge another's person's worth on their birth or standing?" Hitomi turned to Millerna, "I consider you a friend. You are of higher standing than me when it comes right down to it. You are royal blood and I am just a girl with a ring." if only they knew how true that was, "We don't always agree and I understand that but I know you have the best of intentions."

Millerna could only nod at Hitomi's words.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, since I updated twice last week, my schedule is all off. Hopefully I will be able to straighten it out soon but i make no promises so keep your eyes open for more updates from me.

Please review! 


	28. all we See

A/N: Hello. I have been dying to write this chapter for weeks! But I didn't want to rush things too much. So I paced my chapters and I'm realy happy with how things have been going. I hope you all enjoy it.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Naoki stuck close to her sister. Hitomi had spent her night dreaming horrible dreams and even though she tried to play them off as nothing Naoki wasn't fooled. Hitomi was her sister and the only one she had to play with when she was little. She had always known when Hitomi had a better hand in cards than she did and she always knew when Hitomi had a secret to tell. She could read Hitomi better than anyone else and she knew there was something wrong.

"I'm ok." Hitomi mumbled at her sister when she saw the young blond staring at her over her tea cup.

They had gone to the tea room to keep Debi company, seeing as the other's were being truley horrible to her. Everyone of them sneered at or made fun of the Lady. Everyone except Millerna who looked to be trying to be nicer to Hitomi and in turn Debi because Hitomi had claimed Debi as a friend.

"Are you sure?" Naoki asked, "You look off."

"Yes, I'm sure. I just didn't get a lot of sleep." Hitomi didn't look at Naoki as she spoke. She knew that even behind her veil Naoki would see her lies plainly.

Hitomi was just happy the others were Naoki's concern for her sister. The last thing she wanted was strangers questioning her. Not to mention they still had an hour before they could leave without seeming rude.

The Fanelian Seer hated how they were kept seperate from the men during the day. Seeing Van right then would have made everything slightly better.

"The Ball is in two days." Debi said quietly, having heard Naoki and Hitomi's conversation, "You should try to rest."

"Thank you." Hitomi smiled at her new friend, "I will later."

Naoki drank her tea and glared at Nessa who seemed to be watching them much too closely.

What was with that girl anyways? Naoki didn't like her and never had. But there was no need for her to treat everyone as though they were dirt. Especialy not her own cousin.

Naoki wished she could have a cousin. She wouldn't treat them horribly, ever. She'd be happy just to have more family around her.

"I wish you were our cousin." Naoki finaly said to Debi in a normal conversation voice so that the others would hear her, "It's only me and Hitomi. Of course we have Merle and Van as well but they are rather like siblings to me now. I've never had a cousin."

"Cousin's are nice to have." Debi smiled at Naoki, "They can come and visit and yet you don't have to see them everyday like you do siblings." she glanced at Hitomi to give her a look, telling her she was joking when she stood up, "Lady, are you well?!"

Hitomi reached out and took Debi's arm, "Please, find Van and bring him here."

She could barely sit up on her own.

Naoki rushed around the table and grabbed her sister before Debi turned and ran out the door.

"Hitomi!" Millerna ran over to them and helped Naoki lay Hitomi n the floor as the Seer gripped her temples.

"I'm sorry, Milelrna." Hitomi said quietly, "I ruined your tea party."

"No worries, Hitomi." Millerna pushed the veil up enough so she could feel the pulse on Hitomi's neck, "Just try to relax. Your heart is beating very fast. Too fast."

Hitomi tried to reply but couldn't. Everything around her felt unreal. The other Laides looked like dolls and the room was bending as if made of paper. Suddenly she was looking at a pair of very old eyes.

"I've found you, witch." the voice echoed through her head and she screamed. She felt like her skull was being ripped in two, "I've found you."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van ran past Debi.

The poor girl was terrified and out of breath.

Van stopped outside the tea room and felt his blood freeze. Hitomi's scream was filled with pain.

Inside Van could see that nearly everyone had backed themselves against the walls as if a wild animal stood in the room. Millerna and Naoki were the only ones by Hitomi's side.

"Hitomi!." Van dropped to the floor and pulled Hitomi into his arms, "Open your eyes, Hitomi. I'm here. Please, just open your eyes."

Hitomi continued to scream and even fought against his hold.

Van threw Hitomi's veil away from them and placed a hand over her eyes, "You're ok. Whatever you're Seeing can't hurt you. I've got you."

Slowly she relaxed against him and her screaming stopped.

"Zaibach." she whispered, grabbing Van's arms when he moved his hand away, "They want me, van. They're looking for me."

"It's ok." Van whispered, brushing her hair out of her face, "I won't let them have you."

He scooped her up in his arms and stood, looking at the others in the room.

"She's very pretty." Debi said from the doorway, "I hope she's ok."

"She will be." Van said before shooting Millerna a look, "Now explain to everyone why they aren't cursed by looking at her."

Millerna blushed and looked away as Van carried Hitomi out of the room with Naoki on his heels.

Merle was waiting for them just outside the room she shared with Hitomi and Naoki, "I heard something. Is she alright?"

"She needs some food and a bit of rest." Van laid Hitomi on her bed and gave her a small smile when she opened her eyes, "Who's scaring who now?" he asked playfully.

"I'll get her food." Merle offered and Naoki went with her.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Hitomi said weakly, "You always end up carrying me."

"It's my pleasure." Van kissed her lightly.

"Zaibach will find me." she sighed, "I think they always knew they would. That's why they didn't rush things... He called me a witch."

"Witches aren't all bad, are they?" Van asked as Hitomi closed her eyes.

"Mayeb I am a witch." Hitomi said, "I mean, a good one." she smiled with her eyes closed, "Witches make things happen, right? I mean, I See things before they happen and now I can do odd things when I need to. I try to do the right thing when I can."

Van just smiled, taking her hand in his, "Well, at least you are my witch."

He was worried. More than worried. He was scared out of his mind for the first time in his life.

Facing the dragon hadn't felt anything like this.

Van looked down at the sleeping Seer and tried to control his racing thoughts.

He loved her and there was no way he was about to let Zaibach take her away and use her as a tool for their horrible plans. They couldn't realy expect him to just sit by while they stole his future bride away? They'd have to be mental to think he wouldn't fight them - that he wouldn't fight for her.

Van gently pulled the ring he had given her from it's hiding place beneath her shirt. He had planned on waiting untill she was ready to announce their engagement but now they didn't realy have a choice. It wouldn't be as easy for them to take away the Fanelian Queen as it would have been for them to sneak out with the Fanelian Seer. Everyone would have just said that she was following a vision if they woke up one morning to find her gone.

As much as Van wanted to ignore the fact that not too many people would be bothered by Hitomi's disapearance as a Seer but he knew they wouldn't be able to look away if the Queen was suddenly gone.

There was a light tap on the open door and Van looked up to see Debi standing there with a large mug of tea.

"She looked like she was in pain so I brought her a brew for head aches." she was staring at the floor. Van guessed she was probably embarrassed to find him kneeling next to Hitomi's bed.

"Thank you." he stood and brought a chair over for the Lady to sit in, "She will appreciate it when she wakes."

Debi sat, still not looking at Van who went back to kneeling next to the bed.

"I gave this too her just a few days ago." Van held up the ring and saw Debi smile, "She said she will be my wife."

"I'm happy for you." Debi said quietly, "She always speaks so highly of you."

"She said she wasn't ready to be married but now to keep her safe I have to talk her into a public announcement and a spring wedding." Van gently held Hitomi's hand, not looking up as Naoki and Merle returned with a tray piled high with food.

"So you will announce it at the ball?" Naoki asked, closing the dorr behind her.

"I believe so." Van turned to Debi, "But I will need your help."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi glared at her reflection in the mirror.

Her head hurt and her corsette was too tight.

Stepping into her pale green and gold dress Hitomi hoped everything would go well at the ball.

Van had talked her into the announcement but it had taken hours for his words to sink in.

Zaibach could not easily take a Queen out of her own kingdom.

Which of course was true but she had hoped to wait untill next spring to get married. Not the spring that was only a few months away but the one that was over a year away. Or maybe she would have waited for the summer after at.

All she knew was that she wasn't ready for any of it and every time she even tried to imagine how this night would go she became queasy.

At least she was able to get ready on her own.

Merle and Naoki had gotten dressed early to be the first ones down stairs to watch everyone arrive.

That made it all the more easier for Hitomi to take her time and pace the room whenever she felt like she might be ill.

Catching her reflection again inthe mirror she stopped.

At least the dress was pretty.

Pale green silk with a light gold trim and lace. She even had a nearly transparent gold veil to wear with it. Millerna had told the Ladies that Hitomi had never worn a veil before coming to asturia and that no one had earned any bad luck from being around her, but that didn't change the fact that it was still an Asturian custom for her to wear one.

Hitomi looked over her hair once more before pinning her veil in place. It had taken her quite awhile to get her hair mostly piled atop her head. While her hair now reached just past her shoulders there were still a few pieces that refused to be pinned back. So in turn it looked as though she would have to deal with the shorter pieces framing her face and neck.

The shoes went on next, green just like her dress. And then the gold gloves and her Fanelian court ring.

Her engagement ring was in the pocket of Van's jacket.

There was a knock and Hitomi almost shouted for whoever it was to go away but thought better of it.

Opening the door she found Jason standing there grinning at her.

Instead of a hello Hitomi held out her wrist and asked in a frustrated tone, "Can you help me with these buttons?"

The tiny gold buttons were just too little for her to grab while wearing silk gloves and for some reason all of her dresses had those buttons on the sleeves. She had to have the gloves on when the buttons were done up or else her sleeves would end up all wrinkled from trying to slide them back to make room for her gloves.

It was annoying.

Laughing, Jason took her wrist and did up the buttons, "You look lovely." he said before doing up the ones on her other sleeve.

"I'm nervous." she sighed.

"Well, you are about to announce your engagement to a room full of very important people. I would be nervous too." He squeezed her hand and asked, "Should we get this over with?"

Hitomi smiled at him, happy that he could actualy see her through the veil and thanked the Gods that he and Debi had become her friends. Between Jason and Debi they kept Van's plans silent while also helping Hitomi to agree that it was all for the best.

She gripped Jason's arm and let him lead her to the stairs that would bring them to the Ball room.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she whispered as the massive room came into view.

"You'll be fine, just breathe." he said soothingly, "Van is in that room. Just think of that."

Hitomi closed her eyes and took a few breaths before opening her eyes again.

Van was in there.

So were Naoki and Merle.

Millerna and Debi were in there.

Everything would be fine.

"I see you are well enough for a night of dancing." Princess Nessaline frowned at Hitomi, "And yet you spent the entire day in your rooms ill."

The Princess had appeared out of nowhere while Hitomi had her eyes closed.

"I still feel quite ill, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Hitomi smiled at the woman and added brightly, "Your concern for my health, Princess, is very touching. Thank you."

Nessa looked ready to spit venom, "Just remember that tonight is about making new friends. Dancing with king Van would be insulting to the other Lords who wish to dance with you."

"Are you telling her to stay away from her friend?" Jason asked with a smirk, "How silly of you, Princess. If she didn't dance with King Van then everyone would start asking questions. They can't very well look like they don't get along in public, now can they? It would say ill things about Fanelia."

"You speak out of rank." Nessa huffed and walked past them with her nose in the air, her golden gown billowing around her.

"You are amazing." Hitomi whipsered as they entered the room, "I feel better about this already."

"And just think," Jason said as Hitomi froze at the sight of so many people, "If those men who attacked King Van the other day hadn't been caught the local Lords and Ladies wouldn't have been able to come."

"Just think..." Hitomi said quietly as she tightened her hold on his arm.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

People were respectfull but barely any one even attempted to speak to Hitomi. It looked as though most still thought Seers to be bad luck.

Being ignored wasn't a bad thing at all in Hitomi's mind. It meant she did't have to try to follow a conversation when all she could think about was Van.

Jason walked her around the room before bringing her to their table. Hitomi didn't know the older Lords and Ladies she was seated with and once again after the first introductions she was left alone. No one spoke to Jason because of his low rank so he kept he company and tried to keep her calm.

"I'm not ready for any of this." she admitted when their food was set down before them.

"It's all for the best. I mean, it's not like it wasn't going to happen eventualy, right?" Jason handed Hitomi her wine glass.

"I suppose so." Hitomi took a gulp of wine and for once was happy she wasn't able to eat around others. She was afraid that if she did eat it wouldn't have stayed down for long.

"Then there is no reason to worry." he said quietly, "You are in love and you should be happy that in a few minutes time you will no longer have to hide it."

"Nessaline is going to hate me." Hitomi said, looking in the direction of the Princess' table.

Jason snorted, earning glares from their table mates, "And that is a new thing?"

"I guess not." Hitomi laughed, finaly starting to relax truley, "You realy must come visit us in Fanelia. We owe you so much and it would be nice to have friends visit instead of enemies for once."

Jason smiled and as the band started up he squeezed Hitomi's hand, "Not long to go now."

OoooooooooooooooooooooO

Van barely even touched his food. Every few seconds he would check to be sure that the ring was still in his pocket.

He was so nervous that more than once Debi had to nudge him into saying hello to someone who had greeted him.

Watching Hitomi whenever he could he was slightly envious of the way no one was flocking around her. He on the other hand had to keep telling ladies he was sorry but could not save a dance for them. They all pouted, trying to catch his eye but he was too distracted.

When the music started he gripped Debi's hand so tight he feared he had hurt the girl. She only smiled and told him to take a few deep breaths before he approached the King's seat.

Trying to ignore the shaking that had started in his knees Van walked over to King Aston and asked to make an announcement.

"What sort of announcement." Aston asked, one eyebrow raised.

"A personal one, sir. I have found the love of my life." Van smiled at the older man and saw Aston's eyes widen.

There was no way Aston could say no to such an honest request without worry of insulting Van.

When Aston finaly nodded in his direction Van held up his hand to stop the orchestra and the dancing couples all turned to stare at him.

"Dear Lords and Ladies, Princes and Princesses, Kings and Queens, It is my pleasure to announce to all today that I have found my future wife." he saw many people turn to look at Debi who was still standing nearby, "Being here in Asturia has taught me that I just can't live my life without her. And lucky for me she feels the same." a few of the older couples laughed at this. Van smiled and held out his hand for his bride to be. People gasped and Van thought he even saw a few Ladies stomp their feet in anger as Hitomi stepped around Debi and took his hand, "Lady Hitomi, Fanelian Seer and dearest friend has agreed to marry me. Fanelia will be celebrating this spring and my kingdom will once again have a Queen."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yay! I finaly got to give you all the one chapter I've been dying to write. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	29. True warning

A/N: Yay, I fixed our computer, finaly, and I'm only a day late with this chapter.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi could barely breathe.

Van had slipped the ring on her finger in front of all those people and a few even cheered. Those who were either too stunned or too angry to cheer joined in seconds later, quieter than the others.

And just as he promised, Van never let her out of his sight for the rest of the night. He held tight to her hand and declined every offer of a dance, stating he was too happy to leave his fiance's side.

Which she was very gratefull for.

Looking up every now and then Hitomi could see many frowning faces. Many she'd never seen before and a few she had seen every day since her arrival here. Princess Nessaline was not among either group. She seemed to be looking anywhere but at the new couple. She wasn't looking but her friend's were and they looked very unhappy.

"Four days and we go home." Van whipsered into her ear, seeing where her gaze had gone, "Just smile and be polite and we will be gone sooner than you think."

"You promise?" Hitomi asked, smiling but feeling slightly ill at the thought of four more days.

Everyone wished them the best and somehow, Hitomi had no idea how, Van snuck them out of the room early.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked, watching Van as he peeked around the corner before dragging her to the staircase.

"Where they will think a new couple should be." he winked at her, causing her to blush crimson before she followed him quickly up the stairs to his room.

"But the talk that will come of this." Hitomi said as he closed the door and locked it.

"I'm not going to keep you here all night." Van laughed, "I just thought it would be nice to be alone with my future wife. Also," he added with a grin, "This jacket is itchy as all of the Hells and if I have to wear it for another minute I may just kill someone."

Hitomi laughed and rushed to help him out of the offending garment.

"Better?" she asked, folding the jacket and laying it over a chair.

"Much better." Van sighed and stretched his arms out over his head, "How about you? Pinching shoes? Tight collar?" 

"No." Hitomi laughed, sitting prettily on the edge of a chair, "My corsette if suffacating me but I'm afraid if I let you help me out of that I might not make it back to my own room by morning."

Her tone was prim, as though the thought was just too silly to think about but Van could see how hard she was trying not to blush.

"When we get back home will I be allowd to help you out of your clothing?" he aksed it quietly, feeling his ears burning and was rewarded with a dark blush that covered Hitomi cheeks.

"We'll see." she stood and walked over to him, "Is it your plan to turn me into a radish with all this blushing or were you thinking about kissing me while you have me all to yourself?"

"The blushing is adorable but I was hoping for a few kisses. That is if my future wife does not object." he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

"Not one word of complaint will pass my lips." Hitomi stood on her toes and kissed him. Even in her heels he was taller than she was.

"Good to know." Van grinned against her lips before kissing her slowly and fully.

There was something about slow kisses that made Hitomi sigh. Van loved to hear her sigh and over the time that they had been together he learned how to slow kiss very well. He would start with small kissed. Slow pecks before increasing the length and pressure of the kiss. It was always when he brought his hand up to cup the back of her head to increase just a bit more when he would feel her sigh against him.

His knees felt weak every time she did it.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi, Merle and Naoki were late for tea the next day and for the first time everyone in the tea room seemed to take it as a personal insult.

Millerna said hello quietly and Debi gave them a smile but no one else would even look at them.

"Let's just drink our tea and then see what the wheather's like." Hitomi said, taking a seat next to Debi, "Would you like to join us Debi?"

"A bit of fresh air sounds nice." the girl looked pale and Hitomi wondered what everyone had been saying before she had arrived.

Hitomi watched the other's in the room as she sipped her tea and thought about Van's words.

Be polite and smile.

She realy didn't feel like smiling and all the words that came to mind deffinitely were not polite.

When she was nearly done with her tea Hitomi stood and walked over to Millerna. The conversations that had been going on stopped and suddenly Hitomi was being stared at.

"I just wanted to say that last night was beautiful. It's an honor to have been invited to celebrate your father's birthday. I wish him nothing but the best." Hitomi placed a gloved hand over Millerna's, making the Princess smile.

"Thank you Hitomi. It's been an honor having you here." Millerna smiled up at Hitomi and as the Seer turned to leave she heard someone say something rather nasty.

"She wasn't even at the Ball long enough to enjoy it. Perhaps we should ask how comfortable the Fanelian King's bed is instead."

Hitomi ignored it as Merle growled at the girls.

"It's ok." Hitomi said with a smile, "Shall we get some air Ladies?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Debi meant well when she asked if King Van would be joining them on their walk but when the other's heard that Van and the other men would more than likely going on this walk it suddenly became a group event.

Their walk led them down to the harbor and Hitomi half listened as Millerna explained that the raised stone wall around the bay kept the waves from flooding the city during a storm.

Looking down Hitomi was mildly impressed with the sloping stone wall as she walked along it's edge. It was a fantastic idea for a place so close to the ocean.

Melre and Naoki got ahead of the rest of the group when they reached the harbor where many boats were awaiting their cargo.

"It must be wonderfull to still be able to move shipments along the coast since the water doesn't freeze here." one of the lords stated and Hitomi turned to look up at the ships.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Nessa glaring at her. Smiling to herslef Hitomi wrapped her hand around Van's arm and leaned in close to his ear to say, "If looks could kill I would have died a thousand deaths by now."

Van grinned at her but they both froze when they heard Merle shout for Van.

"Van!" Merle's voice carried easily so close to the water and and as one Hitomi and Van started running forward with Lords and Ladies following.

"Get away from them!" Van yelled, spotting Merle trying to guard Naoki from the tall man in front of them. He knew at once it was Folken.

"How dare you approach them!" Hitomi shoved past the Lodrs who tried to block her from Folken's view, "You've scared them to death!"

"I was only saying hello. I meant no harm." Folken held his hands out innocently.

"Then why choose a time when they were alone?" Van asked roughly as Millerna and Debi moved forward to stand with the two girls as though daring anyone to step close.

"You-!" Hitomi took a step forward, finger pointed up at Folken when her world tilted. The rock she had placed her weight on gave way and she felt herself falling over the side of the wall. In her anger she hadn't even given mind to where she placed her foot or how close she was to wall's edge.

Folken reached out and caught ahold of her sleeve but he couldn't hold her up.

They both fell 8 or 10 feet down into the cold ocean water.

Trying to tred water with gloves on was hard and her veil kept clinging to her face, making it difficult to take in a full breath. Sputtering and cursing her skirts as they weighed her down, HItomi tried to keep her head above the water.

"I've got you." Folken wrapped an arm around her waist and swam slowly towards the wall where Van was sliding down it's surface to get to her, "Just breathe in slowly and don't take in anymore sea water." he realy sounded concerned.

"Hitomi!" Van grabbed her as soon as she was close enough and hugged her tight, "Are you hurt?"

Hitomi looked back at Folken who was now balancing on a few stones that protruded from the wall just above the waterline, her anger forgotten, "He saved me."

"It all happened so fast." Van said, hugging Hitomi again as he leaned back agaisnt the wall to keep them from both falling into the ocean, "I couldn't get to you." he looked at Folken over Hitomi's shoulder, "Thank you for pulling her out of the water."

"As I recall she once did the same for you when I could not move to help you. I owed it to her. But all debts aside I would have gone in after her even if she had not taken me with her." Folken turned and started climbing up the wall.

"Hand her up, King Van." Prince Li was laying over the side of the wall with Lord Derek and a few others reaching down to help them climb up, "She mustn't get sick from being wet."

Van kissed Hitomi's cheek before pulling her veil back away from her face so she could breathe better, "I'll be up right after you."

Hitomi nodded, coughing as she reached for the hands that would pull her up and away from the cold water.

Prince Li wrapped her in his cloak once she was back on solid ground and Van was at once handed three cloaks.

"I need to speak to Folken." Hitomi said her teeth started to chatter. She felt like she would start turning to ice at any moment.

Millerna looked at her in surprise before nodding, "Of course. I will have him brought to you after you're dry and have had something warm to eat."

"That is," Hitomi said, seeing Folken just standing out of the group, trying to get a glimpse of her, "If you would be so kind, Folken."

"Of course." Folken bowed to her before turning on his heel and leaving.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi sat with a blanket over her legs and a cup of hot tea on the table next to her.

The room was small to begin but was made even smaller by the fact that King Aston insisted on being apart of this meeting. With him he brought both of his daughters, 5 councilmen, and 3 of his personal guards.

Van stood behind Hitomi's chair. She could tell he was uneasy about seeing his brother again but no one but her could tell. The gloved hand he had on her shoulder kept tightening and loosening it's hold on her and when Folken finaly did walk into the room Van squeezed her gently, letting her know that he was there with her.

"Since the Seer was the one who asked for this meeting I suggest she tell us just why she has us here." King Aston said as Folken took a seat across from Hitomi.

"I only needed to speak with Folken, King Aston. You need not waste your time on my personal matters." Hitomi watched as Millerna sighed and Eries glared around the room.

"I find this meeting of interest since it is this man's Master you said that would end my life. Zaibach and I have an agreement. If I can find anything out about what it was you said then I think this meeting will benifit us all." Aston waved his hand, telling her to continue but at the same time she could hear it in his voice that he didn't believe her.

Sighing, Hitomi straightened her shoulders and looked over at Folken, "What is it Zaibach is after?"

"I assure you I have no idea, Lady." Folken said evenly, "I am only a servant."

Hitomi snorted at this but let it pass.

"Ok, then can you tell us why your Master is interested in King Aston and why he will end his life?" Hitomi asked, her eyes on Folken, looking for a reaction of some kind.

He looked entirely untroubled by her words.

"I have not heard of a plan that calls for the death of the King." Folken said.

"But there is a plan like that." Hitomi insisted.

"There is no way you can know that for certain." one of the councilors spoke up.

"Is that right?" Hitomi asked, glaring at the old man, "I wish to all the Gods that this was only a foolish hunch but I have Seen is clearly. It will happen."

"You don't know what is was you saw." Folken said quietly, finaly seeming disturbed by her statement.

"And I suppose you would know this better than I would? I am after all only a Seer who has no choice in what I See or don't See. I am the one with the head aches and dislike coming from all directions. My Sight is the only thing that feels real somedays. It's this world and it's people's lust for war that I don't understand, Folken. So please, if you know how to tell which of my visions are true which are false then tell me. I beg you to tell me." Hitomi stood and looked down at Folken, "Zaibach will try to start a war." she held up a hand for silence when others in the room looked ready to interrupt her, "That is what I've Seen. If you can prove me wrong right here and now please do. Maybe then these nightmares would stop."

Everyone was silent and staring at her, even Millerna looked pale and worried.

"Take my words to heart." Hitomi walked over to the windows, "We can stop this before it all begins."

"How?" Eries asked, breaking the silence that had once again fallen.

"Did not give way to Zaibach." Hitomi kept her eyes on the grounds below, "They will cut us down one country at a time untill there isn't enough of us left to stand against them."

"Zaibach is our friend." King Aston said fiercely.

"Why?" Hitomi shot back, turning to face the old King, "Because they offer you armies and weapons? That is not friendship. They are simply making you the first country to hand over you rights for security that won't last!"

"What do you have to say, brother?" Van asked, speaking for the first time.

"I've heard none of this." Folken said slowly, "My master wants Hitomi for a weapon he is building but he has not yet told us what that weapon will be used for."

"Come back to Fanelia with us." Hitomi surprised everyone with her plea, "Help us stop them and come back to your home." this is what she had wanted to speak to Folken about but even as she said the words she felt uncertain.

Folken looked up at her as though he'd never before seen anything like her and slowly shook his head, "I can't. I am no longer a Fanelian Prince."

"But you are still family." Van said quietly, his eyes on his brother.

Folken looked between Van and Hitomi before getting quickly to his feet and leaving the room.

"You had him named Traitor and now you are asking him to return? And yet you are warning me about their danger?" Aston said, sounding like he was talking to an idiot child.

"Don't even start." Hitomi said, leveling a glare at him, "You are the one who is doing bussiness with them. We did not invite all of Zaibach into our home just a family member who has been too long absent from his homeland."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please review! 


	30. sick

A/N: How long does a sinus infection last, excatly?! I'm going crazy. Contacts hurt, glasses hurt. I rewrote this twice just to make sure it wasn't gloomy. And believe me it was to begin with. I've felt bad for a week so my writing was showing that. Hope you all like this.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van was worried about Hitomi.

During dinner she didn't speak or even sip at her water. And later when he ame to her room with her meal she was already alseep. Try as he might he couldn't convince her to stay awake and eat.

She said she was too tired.

He was worried because she'd been coughing more and more but she had said she was alright.

She insisted that she was only tired, but her cough sounded painfull.

The next morning when she was late for breakfats Van didn't realy think anything of if because Melre and Naoki were also late.

Sir Allen had appeared for the first time since their arrival but didn't seem interested in speaking with Van at all. The Fanelian King noticed that the Knight was, like him, watching the doors. Waiting to see Hitomi walk through with the two younger girls trailing behind still half asleep.

But only one girl came through the door.

"Van?" Merle walked over to where he sat, "Hitomi has a fever and a cough. She wanted me to tell you and everyone that she will be in our room for the day."

"Tell her I'll be up in a few minutes." Van said quietly, already aware of all the watching eyes.

"She said not to interupt your day because of her." Merle smiled, "That's just like her, isn't it? Anyways, she said with some tea and rest she will be fine in a day or two."

"Have any of the healers been to see her?" Millerna asked and Merle actualy turned to glare at the Princess.

"None of the supersticous fools will touch her, because here it is bad luck." Millerna dropped her gaze to the table as Van tried to hide his frown.

"I'll go help Naoki take care of her." Van pushed his chair back so quickly he nearly knocked it over, "Naoki is a good care giver for being so young but there is only so much she can do on her own."

Merle beamed up at Van, "She also didn't want you to change any of your plans for the day. They are both a bit thick to think that you and I would even think of not being there."

Van grinned and followed Merle out of the room without even looking at anyone else. He knew none of them were all that nice to the woman he loved. Millerna was trying to be nice because afterall she was playing hostess to so many people and no hostess would want to insult one of her guests, but in Van's opinion she could have been doing a better job. Debi was kind but very new to having a friend as different as Hitomi. And Jason, while always trying to help was raised in Asturia and was therefore very nervous if Hitomi removed her veils.

They were trying but they just didn't get it yet.

Hitomi being different from everyone else was a good thing despite the whispers and mean words.

And yes, Van had learned what the others had been saying about Hitomi but only because Naoki had let it slip.

In the two days since he had learned just how the Ladies had been treating Hitomi he hadn't so much as looked at or spoken to any of.

Of course he spoke to Millerna and Debi but that was it and Princess Nesaaline seemed to be grasping at a reason for why Van wouldn't even say hello to her when he saw her in the halls. Her friends seemd to be just as distraught by his silence.

It was hard to belive that not even threes years ago Millerna had been trying to get Van to court Nessaline.

As if he would ever tie himself to such a woman even for a few months, as long as most courtships go.

He had met her once and told Millerna he would rather throw himslef off the roof of his palace. Obviously Millerna had kept his comments to herself.

When Van opened the door to Hitomi's room he could see her curled up in her blankets with her eyes closed. She was pale with little flushed spots high up on her cheeks.

Van walked over quietly and sat on the edge of her bed to feel her forehead.

She was very warm. Very hot if he had to admit it. But he didn't want her to feel badly.

"Hello." Van smiled at her when she opened her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Cold." she gave him a weak smile, "I told them not to bother you."

"I would be insulted if I wasn't allowd to be at your side while you're ill." Van brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek gently as Naoki held out a cold clothe for HItomi's forehead.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

By mid afternoon they had Hitomi's fever down and her cough was soothed with honeyed tea.

After coughing all night and most of the day Hitomi was alseep when Millerna stopped by to check up on her.

The Princess looked worried and moved close to feel Hitomi's cheek.

Ever since Van could remember Millerna wanted to be a doctor. Not just another healer with herbs and teas but a doctor who set broken bones and cured aches and pains.

"She's not as bad as I thought she would be. Especialy since just days ago she fell into the ocean. People have died from taking such a cold plunge." Millerna sat back and pulled the blankets up around Hitomi, "Do you know if Folken is ill?"

"I hadn't thought of that." Van said evenly, "But I suppose if he is Zaibach's men will take care of him."

Naoki looked from Van to Millerna before climbing into her sister's bed and curling up next to Hitomi, "Whether he is sick or not we should check up on him." the young blond said, "Who else would take care of him like we do Hitomi?"

Van couldn't imagine any of the men he had met from Zaibach spending the day at his brother's bedside trying to bring his fever down or soothe his coughing fits.

"Keep her warm." Millerna said before standing to leave, "I'll see if we can find Folken."

"He's ok." Hitomi said from within her blankets, "I Saw him. He just has a cough. A small one."

"When did you see him?" Millern asked, "He hasn't set foot in the palace since you asked to have him here."

"I Saw him when I was sleeping." Hitomi sounded half asleep as it was, "He told me he was fine. I believe him."

Millerna looked at Van in shock and Van escorted her out into the hall before she could ask any questions.

"She does that." Van shrugged, "She's more powerfull than she use to be but that also means she confuses the rest of us easily."

"And you want her for your queen?"

"Of course." Van stared at Millerna, "She is the only one I know who could ever handle it. She's strong and smart and very kind to everyone. I love her. Seer or not, it wouldn't matter. She is the one my heart belongs to."

"Do you understand her when she says things like that?" Millerna asked looking back into the room were Merle was now curled up on Hitomi's feet.

"Most of the time." Van followed Millerna's gaze, "We will be leaving tomorrow if Hitomi is well enough."

"She can't travel with a fever." Millerna said at once, "It could kill her."

"She wants to be home." Van said instead of fighting with her.

"And what do you want?" Millerna saw something in Van's eyes she hadn't seen before.

"I want to be able to kiss her again. No veils and no glares." Van looked back at his friend, "I want her happy and away from people who are spitefull and mean. I want her better."

Millerna opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a quite, polite voice.

"King Van?" Van and Millerna turned to see Nessaline standing there holding a mug of tea, "I've brought this for the Seer. May I speak with her?"

"She's sleeping." Van stepped in front of the doorway to keep her out, "I'll tell her you came by."

"I'll have a servant stop by with a letter." Nessa smiled, "No need for a King to play errand boy."

"It's no hassle for me to be kind to my future wife." Van said and watched as the girl paled.

"Would it be alright if I were to have a word alone with you, King Van?" Nessa asked, keeping her eyes low, playing the humble card.

"No, it wouldn't. I have packing to do. I'm taking Hitomi back to Fanelia tomorrow. We leave at sunrise. I hope I don't see you before then."

He knew he was being harsh but that had been the reason for avoiding her. His anger had become so much that he knew if given the chance he would tell her just what was on his mind.

"King Van!" Nessa brought her hands up quickly to cover her mouth in shock, and dropped the tea on the carpet.

"I told you three years ago that I would not give you my time. I said it then, at 13 and it holds true today. I will not give you time now or ever." van turned to go back into the room but had to stopp before he ran Naoki over, who had appeared out of nowhere.

Naoki looked around Van and up at Nessaline, "You try to control people around you. Those who let you control them are not your friends. If they were they would tell you how unfair you are being to them and to yourself."

"Did your sister tell you to say that?" Nessa snapped at Naoki.

"No." Naoki took Van's hand and pulled him along behind her into the room as she walked away from the two princesses, "It's just what I see when I look at you."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Forgive me for how short this one is. I'm realy not feeling well. And Scott gets the best boyfriend award for calling to cheer me up even though he was half alseep. He put sleep on hold to make sure I was ok. :)

And yes, I made Hitomi sick because I'm sick. It's a totaly difefrent thing from what I have but I want someone to take care of me and cuddle me in all my blankets so I gave Hitomi all that stuff.

Hope you liked it. I'm off to sleep for the next two days. 


	31. homeward

A/N: I think I may actualy get this out before I thought I would. I hope you all like it.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was still dark but her dream had woken her.

Silent fire.

"Are you alright?" Van asked, bringing a hand up to feel for a fever. He'd been sleeping next to her in her bed.

No wonder she was so warm and comfortable.

"I feel better." Hitomi smiled, trying to forget her dream.

Afterall it had felt like a normal dream.

Hitomi felt Naoki asleep against her back and smiled. They all were there because they were worried.

It felt good to have a family that worried about her. Even if it was over a small fever.

"We'll be leaving in a few hours." Van said quietly, pulling her close against him, "Merle and Naoki packed everything already."

"That was nice of them." Hitomi snuggled close, "How did you manage to stay in my room?"

She felt Van laugh, "I told them I wasn't leaving you. They brought me a camp bed and Eries glared at me the whole time. She knew I wasn't going to use that little bed."

"I've missed sleeping next to you." Hitomi smiled, truely feeling better.

"I've missed it too." Van kissed her hair and relaxed his hold on her, sure that she was ok.

Hitomi just lay there, thinking as a few of her other dreams came back to her.

"Sir Allen will be going back with us." she said after a minute or two, "Millerna asked him to. I don't know why but he will be traveling with us."

"Realy?" Van sat up a bit, "I wonder why."

"Also the wind will keep us here another day." Hitomi sighed, hearing the wind already picking up.

It had been one of the things she had dreamed about.

"Damn." Van fell back against his pillows and sighed, "I just wanted to take you home."

"We'll be home soon enough." Hitomi yawned and wrapped an arm around Van's stomack, "For now let's sleep before we have to deal with the day."

Van didn't like how that sounded but didn't say anything as he drew her closer untill her head was resting on his chest and one of her legs was wrapped distractingly around his.

There was thrill about being so close to her after weeks of not being allowd to do such things. The fact that she had said yes to his proposal only added to the thrill.

Hitomi sighed and cuddled up closer, already nearly asleep.

Van closed his eyes to try to sleep, knowing he'd need his energy to make through the day. If only he knew just how much of it he would need for his wakeup call.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van heard voices but had trouble placing who they were seeing as he was still deep inside a dream that involved small dragons who had flames for wings.

One voice he would know anywhere belonged to Hitomi.

And she sounded mad.

A hand on his arm had Van opening his eyes to see Merle, who'd spent the night curled up around their feet, looking down at him with a finger over her lips as she nodded towards the door.

Sitting up Van saw Hitromi, still dressed in her nightshirt argueing with Allen and the last person Van wanted to see, Nessaline.

"Finish that sentence and you will be sorry." Van heard Hitomi growl out as she glared at Nessa, "You are in no place to judge me or what I do."

"Lady Hitomi," Allen started quietly, politely, "It does look bad on your part that King Van is asleep in your bed."

"Was asleep." Van corrected as he walked up behind Hitomi, "Is there something wrong with me being concerned about Hitomi's fever during the night?" Van smiled at the two standing in the doorway, "I couldn't just leave her."

"But you had your own bed." Allen pointed out calmly.

"And I kept dreaming I couldn't get to Hitomi when she needed me. I know this is taboo in most places but in Fanleia children are thaught that being close for comfort or warmth is not something to be ashamed of. It's a bond among families and friends."

"Merle use to crawl into my bed during my stays in Fanelia." a new voice added in and they all turned to see Millerna standing there, "It took me awhile but I found it comforting while staying in adifferent bed from my own."

Nessaline turned on Millerna, "You knew they were sharing a bed?!"

"I guessed that while the Seer was ill King Van would be right at her side." Millerna gave Hitomi a smile, "I am happy to see you are feeling better. And I am sorry that your departure has been delayed."

"Thank you." Hitomi turned her gaze to Allen, "And as for your concern," her eyes narrowed, "I do not need you to deffend my purity."

Van paled, "Did he actualy say that?"

Hitomi shook her head, "No but I could see it in his eyes."

"I would never put her in that situation." Van said in shock, "I love her. She is the one I am going to marry. She is my best friend!"

They all stood there for a minute in silence before Hitomi said, "Allen came to tell us of the bad wheather as did Millerna, but why did you come Princess Nessaline?" Hitomi felt Van take her hand.

It was then she realized she had no gloves or veil on.

"I came to apologise to King Van."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The entire day was a disaster.

By noon everyone in Asturia seemed to know that Van had slept in Hitomi's bed, next to her. No one added the fact that Naoki and Merle were also there for the same reason he was, they were worried about her.

He had been worried about her.

No one mentioned that part either.

Still feeling under the wheather and tired from her early morning arguement, Van stayed by Hitomi's side.

She was pale and her cough bothered her often but she wouldn't stay closed up in her room.

"They can't scare me off by twisting the truth." Hitomi had said as Van walked with her to the tea room.

Everyone had been shocked to see Hitomi enter the room and even more shocked when Van stepped in right after her.

"I hope you ladies don't mind my intrusion." Van said with a smile, "But seeing as my Lady is still ill I refuse to leave her side."

This caused quite a bit of whispers.

Van caused even more when he got up to add honey to Hitomi's tea instead of asking the servant to do it.

"I'm sorry your trip home has been delayed." Millerna said to break the tension forming in the silence.

"We aren't worried." Van smiled, "Fanelia will keep for another few days without us. On second thought I wonder how Master Balgus will react to our engagement." Van added this second part quietly even though the entire room heard him.

"You never told him?!" Hitomi choked on her tea and Van rubbed her back as she coughed.

"I was too nervous." he admitted, rubbing her neck as the coughing subsided a bit, "I didn't want to jinx it by telling anyone."

"That's sweet." Millerna laughed, "Did you even tell Merle?"

"She knew I had gone out to look for a ring." Van smiled guiltily, "So I'm certain she knew my intentions."

Hitomi watched Van, impressed by his sudden change. After all the games of hide and seek here he was sharing personal stories with total strangers.

He was doing it for her.

He was trying to show them that he had loved her for awhile. Van was telling them quietly that it had always been and would always be Hitomi for him and no one else.

Her heart melted.

Reaching over casualy Hitomi took Van's hand threaded her fingers through his.

He didn't even faulter in his story telling as all the Ladies stared at their joined hands.

"Personaly," Debi said from Hitomi's left, "I think it is wonderfull that you have both found the one you want for the rest of your lives. It's the sort of thing you hear about in stories but never in real life."

"When you visit us, and I hope you will soon," Hitomi touched Debi's arm, "I hope you will find a nice Fanelian boy to keep you happy. Maybe then when I start my own Ladies court I will have more than my sister and Merle in it."

Debi blushed a deep red, "I would be honored to even be considered."

"It would be our honor to have a good friend so close by." Van looked around Hitomi and added, "Talk to your folks because we would like to add to our family."

"And don't say you don't deserve it." Hitomi cut Debi off, pushing her veils aside to let Debi see her eyes, "Aside from Van and Merle you are the only friend I have had that isn't related to me." she smiled and said, "Well, Jason too but he has decided to stay here and help out his family's bussiness."

"You asked Jason to become part of your court?" Millerna asked in surprise.

"We have to start building our own court." Van smiled brightly for the first time in a long time, "When Hitomi and I get married it will be nice to have friends by our sides."

The Ladies didn't speak for the rest of the tea time.

"I bet they are all wishing they had been nicer people." Debi whispered to Hitomi as she left with the Seer and Fanelian King.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Finaly being on the aitship felt like a weight had been lifted.

Van leaned againts the rail and watched as the sun rose, turning the sky a blood red before it eventualy make it over the horizon to turn everything to gold.

There was absolutely no sign of the horrible winds that had kept them grounded the day before and with Allen in charge of their ship's route and piloting Van had no worries. Of all the things he had ever heard about the knight, his passion for flying had been the one fact to stick in the younger man's mind. The fact that the crew included a few Fanelian guards and then a few of Allen's own men also lessened the worries Van had had.

If something were to happen the Asturians would take care of the ship and the Fanelians would take care of them. It was how they had been trained. Asturians tried to control the situation while Fanelians had learned to act with whatever was happening.

Both countries were very organised in the millitary but Van felt that just as Asturia was superstitous about Seers they were trained to act one way. Allen, having been trained by Balgus was of course the exception.

Van slowly made his way to pilot's cabin after checking to make sure that the girls were sound asleep. He doubted if any of them would remember even getting on the airship to leave. He had woken them so early that their eyes were never fully open as they borded.

It made him smile to see that they had all climbed into the same bed.

Naoki and Merle, even half asleep knew they were still worried about Hitomi and they didn't want her far away.

With good wheather they would be home in three or four days. If they came across bad wheather it could take them up to a week to arrive within Fanelian lands.

When he entered the pilot's cabin everyone stood quickly to bow to him and he waved a hand at them as he yawned, "It's too early to even think about being polite." he grinned, "I don't expect you to bow to me. A simple nod or hello will do just fine."

The Fanelian men smiled as the Asturians looked between themselves in confusion.

"Is everything alright, K- Van?" Allen asked, just barely able to drop the King part of that question.

Van had already told him things were going to be very informal on the ship and to get use to it.

"Everything is fine." Van stretched and turned to look out the front windows at the mountains in their path, "I am just hoping to get home soon."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was worried about Folken. Hitomi had said his brother's name last night not long after she fell asleep. She was frowning as she said it, looking both confused and angry.

He didn't ask her about it, fearing that it was something bad. Even with Folken named Traitor Van didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

In his gut he had a feeling that once he got home things would make more sense.

Fanelia was calling to him.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: OK, I'm still kinda sick only now it's allergies. I don't know how much worse my luck can get. I went from a sinus infection to allergies in the matter of a day or two. Blah.

Anyways, I hope you all liked this. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again due to Easter weekend and Scott coming home (if he can).

Please review! 


	32. incident

A/N: Just warning you all - this chapter is just fluff. I felt like lightening the mood a bit now that I know just where I want this story to go. So expect a few fluff chapters. :)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The floor shifted violently benath Van's feet and he was left reaching for the door frame to keep himself upright. Just barely grabbing it before falling out through it.

Looking up Van saw that the crew had Merle and Naoki held securely.

"Get them strapped in." Van ordered, hoping they could get to the chairs inside on of the rooms before the ship tipped again.

They had known there was danger of the winds being worse over the snow covered mountains but no one had expected them to come out of nowhere.

There had been barely any wind and the mood had been cheerfull. Everyone thought the trip would be smooth sailing.

It seemed they were wrong.

Once Van was sure that Merle and Naoki had been strapped into two of the energency chairs he turned and ran back to Hitomi.

Naoki had said Hitomi kicked them out so she could be alone but for once Van wished she had come with them on deck, even if it did make her feel sick.

The ship's deck tilted again, nearly tossing Van over the rail as he continued to run for Hitomi's room.

He had no fear of falling, no fear of heights.

He had wings and she didn't. It wasn't his own safety that mattered.

It was the thought of Hitomi going over the side that made his blood freeze.

It took three tries for him to force Hitomi's door open and when he finaly was able to look into the room he saw water all over the floor and Hitomi standing in the corner wearing an under shirt that barely reached her thighs.

"Are you ok?" he asked, running over to brace her against the wall as the ship lurched again.

"I was sponge bathing." she said quietly, turning pink as she tugged at the edges of her shirt, trying to make it longer.

Van smiled, "We'll be through these winds in a minute or two according to Allen. He saw them coming but only seconds before we were hit."

The basin Hitomi had had her bath water in flew across the room and came within inches of bashing Van in the head. Hitomi had grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down to the floor and out of the basin's path just in time.

"Are the winds always this bad?' Hitomi asked they braced themselves against the walls, feeling everything turn around them.

The window burst open before Van could say that no, the winds weren't usualy this violent.

It was like flying through a small yet powerfull tornado.

Van felt Hitomi wrap her arms around him and pull him close. Looking down into her eyes he heard her say, "It should be better now."

Not realy knowing what she meant Van looked around to find that all the stuff being blown around the room was avoiding their corner entirely.

"It can't hit us." she said and laid her head against Van's chest.

Van, realizing that he had Hitomi now fully in his lap, rearanged her so he could wrap both of his arms around her waist.

"How long will it last?" Van asked, still amazed that Hitomi was controling where the objects flew.

"Not long. I'm getting tired." she said quietly and he felt her sag against him more, "I guess I haven't regained all of my strength from being sick."

"You can stop now, Hitomi, the winds are dying down a bit." Van pulled back to be able to look at Hitomi's face and blushed when he saw just how they were sitting.

With her eyes closed Hitomi leaned back against the wall while still in Van's lap.

When Hitomi had pulled him to the floor Van had landed on his backside,his knees bent and his feet against the wall. Hitomi somehow laned in the space bewteen his bent knees and his stomack with her legs to either side of him.

"Hi- Hitomi." Van managed, scared to move.

"Hm?" Hitomi didn't open her eyes.

"Could we possible stand before someone comes in?" Van asked, feeling like his ears were on fire.

Hitomi opened her eyes, looking confused. When she saw how red Van was she looked down and jumped out of his lap like she had been burned.

"I'm sorry!" her face was as red as his as she rushed over and pulled on a pair of pants.

Van could hardly move.

All he kept seeing were her long pale legs.

"We're both ok." Van said haltingly as he tried to stand, "That's what matters, right?"

Hitomi nodded and kissed his cheek quickly before running out of the room without looking at him.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Thankfully everyone believed Hitomi's red face was from the stress of what they had just been through. No one asked her why she was wearing pants with just an undershirt and no shoes.

She was very thankfull.

Running into the pilot's cabin, Hitomi almost fell over when Naoki dove into her arms.

"You're ok!" Naoki wailed, "I was so scared, Hitomi!"

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Hitomi pulled back to look Naoki over for wounds as she dropped to her knees.

"Allen strapped us into those chairs." Naoki pointed before diving back into her sister's arms.

Hitomi looked up at Allen, "Thank you." she said before turning to see Merle standing in the corner. She opened her arms, with Naoki still clinging to her and Merle ran over to hug her.

"Is Van safe?" Merle asked, holding on tightly..

"Yes, I am safe." Van said walking into the room, causing the girls to tackle him, leaving Hitomi on the floor laughing.

Van glanced at Hitomi and looked away quickly as his face reddened.

"Thank you Allen for taking care of them." Van said as he managed to get to his feet.

"I am happy I was able to get them in here in time." Allen gave them a smile and a small bow, "Too much later and we all would have been over the railing and into the sky."

Van held onto Merle and Naoki as he nodded seriously to Allen, "Blagus will be proud to know that his student has become a great man."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Everytime Hitomi so much as thought of Van she could feel her face heat up. Merle wasn't helping matters any by asking every few minutes why Hitomi was spacing out.

Hitomi would blush and Merle would ask why.

"Did something happen?" Merle asked, grinning, "Because you keep truning red."

"Nothing happened." Hitomi huffed as she stood up, "I'm going to get some air."

Hitomi kept her eyes on the floor as she left. Leave it to Merle to be way too watchfull. Naoki hand't even noticed her sister's zoning out untill Merle pointed it out. Loudly.

Leaning forward to look down at the ground, over the edge of the ship, Hitomi sighed.

It was cold.

But there was no way she going back into that room. Not for a while at least.

The wind pulled at her shirt and blew her hair in every direction but she was determined to stay out there.

Watching the land move so far beneath the ship was an odd feeling. She felt like if she just let go of the metal rail everything would stop moving so quickly.

Of course it was just a silly thought. She had nothing to do with how fast or slow the ship was moving.

"You shouldn't lean so far over the side." Hitomi jumped as Van placed his cloak around her shoulders, "Especaily when you're alone."

"I was watching the ground." Hitomi felt stupid the second she heard what she'd said, "I mean, well,I needed some air."

"So Merle was asking you questions before she came and chased me out of my room?" Van laughed, "No wonder she kept asking if you were alright. She'd already made you run away."

"I couldn't get out of there fast enough." Hitomi smiled as Van wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She's like that when she thinks she can get a good story out of someone. She's very nosey." Van blushed and looked away, "Did you say anything to her?"

"No." HItomi looked down at her hands, "Did you?"

"Of course not." Van turned to look at her, his cheeks flushed, "I'm not sorry it happened. You're very beautiful."

"Van- ?" Hitomi felt heat rush into her neck and face as Van turned her to face him.

"I want to kiss you, Hitomi." he said quietly, running his thumb over her cheek, "Do you want me to?"

It was hard to hear him over the wind but Hitomi didn't miss a word of it.

Nodding, Hitomi let Van pull her close as one of his hands brought her face up to his.

Hitomi's eyes closed without her permission as his lips met her's. He held her close and for a moment she didn't even feel the wind.

Van pulled back and watched as Hitomi's eyes opened slowly. She looked at him, searching his face before her gaze came to rest on his lips.

"I want you to kiss me again." she whispered.

"Well, if you plan on doing that you should go somewhere more private." Allen said with a frown.

The Knight had just come around the corner and wasn't even three feet away from them.

Hitomi squeaked in embarrassment and hid her face in Van's chest.

"That's great advice." Van beamed at the Knight before dragging Hitomi to his room.

"He looks upset." Hitomi said, looking back before Van closed the door.

"He has no right to be." Van shrugged before plopping down on the edge of his bed, "I'm within my rights to kiss you, even in public. You're going to be my wife." he smiled.

"But won't Allen think badly of you for bringing me to your room?" Hitomi felt embarrassed just thinking about all the things that the Knight could assume.

Van stood up and walked over to where Hitomi stood by the door, "I don't care what he thinks. Or what any of them think for that matter. I just want to be able to kiss you without being interrupted."

He leaned forward slowly and Hitomi couldn't take her eyes off of Van's mouth.

She loved it when he kissed her.

His lips met her's gently once again and Hitomi brought her hands up to Van's shoulders even though she had no idea what she was going to do now that she had them there.

Van wrapped one arm around her waist as his other hand moved to the back of her neck.

And then there was someone trying to open the door they were leaning against.

"Van?" Merle's voice rached them and Van groaned, burying his face in Hitomi's neck, "Have you seen Hitomi?"

"I'm in here Merle." Hitomi sighed.

"Could you go play with Naoki for a bit, Merle?" Van asked his lips on Hitomi's neck, distracting her.

"But-? Oooooooooohhhhh, ok." Merle sounded like she was grinning, "So something did happen earlier!"

"Merle!" Van and Hitomi yelled at the same time.

"Ok, ok. I'm gone." she laughed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: And I thought I wouldn't be able to update on time. :) Silly me. Here I am updating early! Hope you all liked it. This story has been going on for a year now (well as of the 10th). So yay, it's been a great year!

OMG! We got 14.5 inches of snow over yesterday and last night. Blah and I was looking forward to my garden already. 


	33. finaly home

A/N: Just a quick update. Please review afterwards.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi ran down the stairs, nearly breaking her neck when she tripped over the hem of her skirt. She caught herslef but just barely and the last few steps were taken in a stumbling run.

They'd been home for only two days and already raised voices could be heard throughout the palace.

Coming up to the conferense room Hitomi shooed Naoki and Merle back upstair before barging in on the yelling men.

All six pairs of eyes truned to her in anger and only one softened when they looked at her.

"There is nothing to yell about." she glared around the room, "Gentlemen like yourselves should know better."

"This is a discussion with the King." one man Hitomi couldn't name but recognised, said tensely.

"You are a coulcilman from the time of Van's Father's kingship, yes?" she aksed, walking further into the room.

Suddenly she could See it all so cleary. Their thoughts were neatly laid out before her.

That'd never happened before.

"Yes." the man straightened his shoulders, "I have been around since before King Van was even born."

"And yet you fight him on his right to appoint those he wishes to assist us in building our own Kingdom. That seems unwise. I mean, to tell the man who will decide your fate that you don't trust his judgement."

"That's not it at all." the old man huffed.

Smiling, Hitomi tapped her forehead, "You say that but it's not what I See in you. You think we are to young to make our own choices. If we keep this council you beleive that you will have more say in how things are run. It's like I'm looking at a painting, councilor. I can what it is you thought would happen. You, sir are sitting behind the throne in ceremonial garb."

Hitomi nodded to Van who then said, "Gentlemen, you should have know that my future wife would see through all the flimsy excuses you have pressented before me. I assume that is why you did not want her here."

The men fell silent.

"If that is all you are excused from your duties to the palace. You will expected to be out of the palace by night fall." Van walked away as the men gaped at him.

With a slight nod Van took Hitomi's arm and they walked from the room together.

"Took you long enough." he whispered.

"You didn't tell me you had a meeting. How was I suppose to know you wanted me there?" Hitomi asked, frowning at him.

"I was cornered. There was no notice. I just prayed you would feel my need for you." he blushed when he realized that it hadn't come out exactly as he had wanted it to.

"I felt you." Hitomi blushed aswell, "And I rushed to get there. Nearly killed myself on the stairs too."

"I hadn't expected you to See so much of what they wanted to happen. I just wanted you by my side." Van said to the floor as they walked.

They hadn't been this close since their return. Neither realy knew how to act around the other any more. Not since Hitomi had ended up in Van's lap half dressed. They had spent the rest of that day closed up in Van's room kissing as their hands grew braver and their faces redder.

That was four days ago and here they were blushing at just having their arms linked.

They walked out the side door and into the muddy gardens.

"The snow is nearly gone." Hitomi sighed, "Soon there'll be roses again."

Van slid his hand down her arm and took her hand gently, slowly, threading his fingers through hers, "I was hoping you would want to get married in the gardens." Van looked at her and looked away again, "My parents were married out here."

"And they were happy." Hitomi grinned, "You think the gardens will give us that same happiness?"

"I think out here they could see us. My mother always loved the roses." Van tugged Hitomi into his arms, making her laugh, "Just think it over."

"I would love to marry you out here. I'd be happy to know they saw us so happy." Hitomi kissed his cheek, "It's a great idea, Van."

Van pulled back and grinned at her. He looked like he was about to say something but stopped as a Doen came around the corner looking grumpy.

"I thought it was said that while he was here Sir Allen would be staying with Master Balgus in the Master's rooms?" Doen growled.

"That's what was said." Hitomi stepped towards the older guard, "Is there something wrong?"

"I have found him twice around the training areas and each time he tries to tell me how I should be running the men. He doesn't understand that here we do not run our men into the ground and then hope they'll be able to react when the time comes that they are needed."

"In other words, he is bothering you, Doen." Van tried not to frown. It was hard to get on Doen's bad side.

"That would be an undestatement, my King." Doen bowed to them and left quickly.

"I'll speak to Allen." Hitomi sighed, "I think he may just want to see how many people he can annoy before you yell at him."

"Well, not that many then." Van huffed, "Doen is a good man, one of the best. For Allen to try to step in and tell Doen how he should do things is just a step away from coming right out and saying that he doesn't think Doen is doing his job correctly!"

"Relax, Van." Hitomi ran her hand up and down Van's arm, "I'll go find him and speak with him."

"Bring Naoki. I don't want you going by yourself." Van said, turning and walking back inside, Hitomi a step behind.

"As if anything would happen." Hitomi laughed, "And even if it did what is Naoki going to do about it?"

Van turned and looked at Hitomi in all seriousness, all embarrassment from earlier was gone, "She is more like you than you can ever guess. Not a Seer, perhaps, but every powerfull up here." Van pointed to his temple, "Take her with you."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi found Allen in one of the empty training rooms going through a mock battle with an invisible foe.

With Naoki holding her hand Hitomi stepped into the room and cleared her throat. Allen didn't even look at them.

"I know you know we're here." Hitoomi said lightly, "I just stopped by to ask you to leave the training and drills to Doen. He knows what it is these men need and here in Fanelia we do things differently. Our men are not taught how to just fight an enemy but also how to redirect them. Our men are taught to protect Fanelia and even thier own lives."

Allen stopped his movements and slowly turned to look at her, "Knights should be taught that their lives are not worth anything unless they win."

Hitomi shook her head, "And if they die, who is left to fill their place? We train our men to return. They must live on to do what it is they are meant to do."

"The more I learn about this place the more I can't believe that this is where Balgus chooses to live. It all seems so backwards from what we are taught elsewhere." Allen walked over to where Hitomi and Naoki stood and bowed to them.

"It is not so backwards to put human life first." Naoki said, her eyes on the sword Allen still held.

"I suppose it's not." Allen smiled down at Naoki before saying to Hitomi, "You'll not hear another word out of me about the way the men are trained."

"Thank you." Hitomi gave him a small smiled and pretended not to see the way he had held out his hand as if he was asking for her's. Probably to kiss it, Hitomi thought and cringed.

He was probably just being polite but Hitomi hoped that as Queen she wouldn't have to let people kiss her hands all the time.

That'd just get annoying.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"We have no official council as of now." Van said, leaning forward to look over a bit of paper work on his desk, "There's just you and me."

"Well, how much do we need a council in winter?" Hitomi asked, moving to see what it was Van was reading, "Not too much can happen."

"True but my mother use to say that things happen just when you don't want them too." Smiling, Van added, "She went into labor during my father's meeting of trades. She was sitting right next to him when her water broke. All the men in the room panicked. Six hours later I was born."

"And the trades meeting?" Hitomi asked, also smiling.

"They finished three days later than planned but it all went well." Van handed Hitomi a sketch before going back to look for another piece of paper.

"What's this?" Hitomi frowned.

"A design Gwyn came up with for your wedding dress." Van smiled.

"It's beautiful." Hitomi stared down at the drawing, amased by the fact that it was just her taste in clothes, "This is perfect."

"Well, then you should tell her because she said something about making a few more designs." Van stood up to kiss Hitomi's cheek.

"I can't believe this is realy happening." Hitomi said quietly, "And at such a pace too."

"Once we are married and the rest Gaia starts to leave us alone we can let things slow back down. Right now Fanelia needs a Queen and you need Fanelia's protection from Zaibach." Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi and rested his chin on her head, "I love you more than I could ever say and Iwill protect you with my very life should it come to that but this wedding is to keep you safe. I know you wanted to wait awhile and I'm sorry we couldn't but once everything is said and done we'll find our way through this whole marriage thing."

Van felt Hitomi laughed and smiled down at her.

"We'll take everything as slow as you want to." he grinned, "Deal?"

"Deal." Hitomi stood on her toes and kissed him soundly before turning away and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Van asked. He'd been hoping for more of that kiss.

"To talk to Gwyn about my dress!" Hitomi ver nearly squeeled as she ran from the room in excitement.

"I'm just happy you're so happy." Van said to the empty doorway, "All our plans got turned upside down and yet you still smile when you talk about what will come."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, this chapter is short but I'm not sure if I'll have any power to update onTuesday. We are in th emiddle of another snow storm. I kid you not. And they're saying this one is one of the worst ones all winter. We're suppsoe to get up to 15 inches of heavy, wet snow so I thought I'd update now while there's still electricity. The storm hit us yesterday an dis still going strong- so wish me luck. And yes, I own a million candles and a few lanterns, and we even have a camper if the power is gone for too long. I'm just so sick of snow! 


	34. family

A/N: To any of you who are Labyrinth fans I have a new story posted. :) I hope you'll check it out.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Two months.

Just two months untill they would married.

Hitomi leaned out of her window and watched as men tried to clean up the garden paths. The ground was still muddy but they didn't seem to mind and pretty soon everything was looking ready for new blossoms.

"We're going for a walk!" Naoki announced as she and Merle came running into Hitomi's room.

"The snow is finaly all gone." Merle beamed.

"Not to mention there's a boy down in-" Naoki couldn't finish that sentence seeing as Merle had jumped and covered the blond's mouth with both of her hands.

"NAOKI!" Merle hissed, bright red.

"A boy?" Hitomi grinned and walked over to her dresser, "Well then just a little extra something should get his attention." she pulled out a simple silver hair comb and made Merle sit down in front of her mirror.

"This is silly." Merle blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, "He doesn't even know I exist."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to look good." Hitomi combed back the hair behind Merle's left ear and pinned up with her silver hair comb, "There, see? It's lovely in your hair."

Merle leaned towards the mirror to look herslef over criticaly before announcing, "Eh, it's not bad. Can't hurt though, right?"

"No, it can't." Hitomi smiled and asked Naoki, "Would you like something special to wear as well?"

Naoki nodded and bounced over to take the seat Merle had just vacated.

Trying not to laugh, Hitomi opened her dresser and in the top drawer where she kept her small jewelry collection she found just the thing.

"Here." Hitomi held up a silver cuff bracelet.

Naoki smiled brightly and let Hitomi place the cuff on her wrist.

"Hitomi?" Merle asked as Naoki inspected the silver charm, "Would you like to go with us?"

"Would you like me to?" Hitomi asked and Merle nodded, her eyes on the floor.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The sun was warm and even with the light breeze Hitomi found that she was very comfortable without all the extra layers she had gotten use to over the winter months.

Hitomi didn't realy pay attention to where they were going. She knew Merle would lead them right to where she wanted them to end up.

Doen even seemed happy to be out and away from the palace. The older man, the only guard Hitomi knew well enough to banter with, hummed under his breath as they walked.

Here and there on the stone cobbled streets were little rivers, the last of the melting snow making it's way towards the forests. Hitomi found her eyes falling to watch the waters progress as she walked just behind her sister. There was something about moving water that always drew her eye and cleared her thoughts.

And while she was pleasantly not thinking about anything in particular she failed to see the tall blond heading their way.

"Ladies!" Allen's voice brought Hitomi's mind crashing back to the then and now and as she jumped from the shock and surprise her heel caught on something. Caught and then slid.

Letting out a surprised yelp Hitomi fell on her backside as Doen caught her shoulders to keep her head from hitting the ground or the stones.

"Are you alright, Lady Hitomi?!" Allen rushed over to help her to her feet, "I'm sorry I startled you. That was not my intention, I assure you."

"I'm fine." Hitomi smiled weakly as she turned to Doen who was brushing his kees off, "I just seem to fall a lot lately."

Merle and Naoki laughed at that.

"Could be growing again." Doen grinned, ignoring Allen, "My daughter grew a few inches around her 16th or 17th birthday. Growth spurts tend to make you a bit clumsy. She fell down all the time too. Suddenly the stairs were a dangerous place for her to be."

Laughing Hitomi, took Doen's arm, "Thank you for the warning. I might just hole up in my room and wait out this silly phase."

"And deny everyone the chance to be in your company?" Allen said, smiling in a charming way as they all began walking again.

"King Van would miss you dearly." Doen dropped a wink in her direction and Hitomi blushed.

"I guess it would get boring after awhile anyways." Hitomi said quietly, her face flaming.

"Here it is!" Naoki squealed and Merle hushed her at once.

"What if he hears you?!" Merle hissed, her hand over Naoki's mouth once again.

"A blacksmith's?" Allen asked, an eyebrow raised, "What bussiness does a Lady have here? Let alone three Ladies?"

Merle was blushing so Hitomi said, "I've yet to meet the Smith. I am going to be a Queen rather soon and it wouldn't do for me not to know someone as important as the man who shoes our horses."

"I suppose you are right, lady Hitomi." Allen seemed ingorant of the crowd that was following them. Either that or he was choosing to act as so.

They were all happy to see Hitomi out and about. After the news of her engagement to Van spead the Fanelian people welcomed her warmly wherever she went.

Hitomi walked in through the front door after smiling at the familliar faces in the group outside and suddenly she couldn't see anything.

"Sun blindness." a gentle, amsued voice said as someone took her hand, "Just sit here. It happens to everyone since we keep things dim inside. Somehow having all your being focused on seeing the metal before you makes the work come out even better."

"Hello, Orro." Merle said quietly, "I see you've met Lady Hitomi."

Dimly, Hitomi could see a young man of maybe 13 standing next to the stool she had been seated on.

"I've seen her from afar." he said, turning back to Hitomi as she sat there blinking, "It's a pleasure to finaly meet you, Lady Hitomi. My name is Orro Hern and this is my father's smithy."

The boy had a nice, smooth voice, large brown eyes and wild brown curls.

"The pleasure is mine, Smith Orro." HItomi said and was happy to see that Allen had also been blinded when he entered the place.

As if reading her mind, Naoki said, "Orro taught us to close our eyes and then only squint after being out in the bright sun. If not you're bound to kill yourself in here."

Her sister was right. The place was filled with strips of metal, leaning against the walls. Each strip was as wide as her arm and taller than she was.

"Has the King any requests?" Orro asked, brightly, "My father is gone for the rest of the day but I'd be more than happy to do what I could."

"No." Hitomi smiled, "This is just a social visit seeing how I'd never met you or your father before."

"Oh." he looked a bit disappointed.

"But if you're not busy I'm sure King Van would be happy to talk to you about the Horses' needs over lunch." Hitomi saw Merle beam at her.

"I'm not busy at all." Orro laughed, "Folks have been getting all the metal works from traiders lately. That's why my father's gone for the day. He's trying to find a place to sell our work."

"I'm sure Van will put the two of you right to work if given the chance." Doen said, a small grin playing across his face as he turned back to Merle and Naoki, "Having lunch with a real craftsman. I must say I'm a bit jealuos of King van. He always gets to talk to the respectable people."

Orro's ears had turned bright red and he stuttered out a thank you, stating that his father was the craftsman and he was just an apprentice.

"Nonsense, boy." Doen said seriously, "I'v seen you work before. You have a love for what you do. All craftsmen need to love their work but if they all enjoyed it as much as you did then the market places would be full of the finest pieces out there."

By the time they got Orro up to the palace his ears weren't the only things that had turned red. His cheeks and even his neck were an adorable shade of red.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi excused herself, Van and Allen from the room. That left Merle, Orro, Naoki and Doen sitting around the remainder of lunch.

"I like him." Van said as they walked.

"Realy?" Hitomi asked, smiling brightly, "Well that'll make things easier."

"Make what things easier?" Van stopped quickly, causing Hitomi to walk into his shoulder.

"Mere has a crush on Orro." Hitomi smiled, "But you can't say anything."

"But we just left them alone." Allen turned to look back at the room they had just exited.

"They're with Naoki and Doen." Hitomi grabbed Van's arm and forced him to keep walking. A quick word to Allen aslo got the tall knight moving away from the door.

"But isn't that wrong of us to leave them alone?' Allen asked, sounding like an old man.

"You were fine with it before you knew she liked him." Hitomi put her hands on her hips, "It's not likes shes going to jump him. She has a crush on him. Besides, Doen's there with them too."

"In Asturia, a young lady is never left in the company of a man without a family guardian there." Allen straightened his shoulders as if this was something amazingly brilliant.

"Then they must hate the fact that Van and I have been under the same roof for about a year now. Not to mention we're getting married soon and I'm staying in the room right across from his." Hitomi found Allen's paling face amusing.

"It's probably made out to be even worse seeing as I am King now." Van smiled and kissed the back of Hitomi's hand.

"I don't realy listen to all the talk." Allen said, looking the other way.

"I'm sure you don't." Van winked at Hitomi and it was all she could do not to burst out laughing.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was sometime around midnight when Hitomi opened her eyes slowly before getting up out of bed and walking over to her window.

Opening it, Hitomi stuck her hand out and another, larger hand slowly gripped hers.

"How badly are you hurt?" she asked, hoisting herself out the window and onto the ledge.

"I'm rather cut up." Folken said quietly, holding her hand loosely "I didn't think you would help me."

"You're family." Hitomi, took his arm and helped him to stand, "Are your wings hurt?"

"They never touched my wings. He said to break them but they didn't get the chance." Folken was leaning heavily on her as she pulled him in through her window, "I didn't think I'd make it out."

"Come on. Van will know what to do." with folken leaning on her it took them awhile to get to the door and then across the hall to Van's door.

All the while Hitomi could feel Folken's blood soaking through her night gown.

At once Van helped Folken to lie down while he sent Hitomi running for help.

Without realy knowing why Hitomi ran out the front tdoors and across the lawns to the side building where Balgus was staying.

"Get up!" she shouted as all the candles and lanterns in the room flared to life at the sound of her voice, "Folken's injured. Battle wounds from escaping."

Balgus swung his feet over the side of his bed and into his waiting boots.

It took him less than 10 seconds to get out of his room and he didn't even bother asking why she had gone to him and not to a healer.

All the commotion and Hitomi's shout must have woken Allen because coming out of Balgus's room Hitomi nearly ran the tall knight over.

"Folken's hurt." she said, shoving him out of her way when he tried to grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"He's here?" Allen asked, following after them, "But I thought he was a traitor."

"He was named a traitor to keep Zaibach away from the Fanelian throne." Hitomi growled out, "If all you're going to do is ask questions and get in the way then go back to bed."

"No, I'll help however I can." Allen sounded surprised by her harsh words, "But are you hurt?" he asked, looking at the blood that covered the entire right side of her.

"No." Hitomi shot him a quick look, "It's Folken's."

"Horsemen approaching!" one of the gate guards yelled.

"I'll handle this." Hitomi said Allen spun around to head for the gate, "You'll be more help to Folken than I could ever be. I know nothing about sword wounds."

Allen nodded and without a word he followed his old teacher inside the palace.

Hitomi turned towards the gates and a guard stepped aside to let her pass.

Six horsemen awaited her.

"Hand him over!" Dilandau slid from his saddled and strode over to her, "He killed more than ten of our finest men!"

"Who were in turn already trying to kill him." Hitomi shot back, "You can't have him!"

"He is one of ours. You lot had him named Traitor." Dilandau leaned in close, "You abandoned him."

"Doesn't mean he isn't still family." Hitomi growled, "At least we didn't attack him with swords."

"Step aside. The Master still has words for the half breed." Dilandau moved to shove her from his path but he was the one who was suddenly laying on the ground.

To everyone standing there it looked as if a large invisible hand had swatted him to the side.

And Hitomi hadn't moved a muscle.

"I told you already." she said quietly, Zaibach and Fanelian men alike staring at her, "You can't have him."

"Dismount!" Dilandau called to his men but none of them did, "I said move, you filth!"

"I can't, sir!" came the panicked voice of one man, "My legs won't move!" the others all shouted the same thing.

Dilandau stumbled to his feet and glared at Hitomi, "What are you doing, Witch?!"

"Holding them in place. They aren't in any pain but neither can they move their legs." Hitomi just stood there watching Dilandau took another step towards her.

"Your tricks won't work as well on me." he said with an horrid grin.

"They don't have to." Hitomi shrugged, "You won't get past me and there is no way you will ever reach the palace alive." she pointed to the men who were now lined up on the other side of the gate. Ten of them had moved to stand behind her in case she needed their help, "Is getting Folken back worth your own precious life?"

"I have my orders and my pride."

"Pride?" Hitomi felt the wind pick up as the ground began to shake beneath her, "By the end of this night you will be luck to still have your life."

Dilandau took a step back, feeling the voilence in the ground under his feet.

"Not that your life is truely worth all that much." Hitomi followed him, taking a step forward, "How fullfilling can a half existance realy be afterall?"

"Shut up, Witch!" Dilandau shouted as the horses behind him spooked and ran off and with them, the men who were still stuck in their saddles.

"I might be a Witch but at least I am Something." Hitomi watched as Dilandau turned and ran for his life.

She watched untill he was out of sight before turning to go back into the palace. Looking up she froze when she saw how many of the men had backed away from her when she walked towards them.

They were afraid of her now.

Taking a slow breath that came out as a sigh, the Seer walked with her eyes on the ground, trying to ignore all the whispers that had started up behind her.

As she made her way back up towards Van's room she wondered how her day, which had started off so nicely, could have ended so badly.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Wow, this came to me fast. I didn't realy think I'd have even half this much come Tuesday night and yet here it is only Sunday! Yay me! 


	35. surprising threat

A/N: I have a beta reader!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Summer Sky my story is now even better. I owe you girl.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi sat with her head on the table, watching as Blagus changed the bandages on Folken's chest. Six days had passed since she had helped him in through the window. Six days and he barely looked any better than he did on that first night.

"He needs this sleep." Balgus said as he bought the blankets up and over Folken, covering him almost totaly, "Sleep will help him heal faster."

"And those wounds?" Hitomi didn't lift her head from the table, "Are they suppose to still look so bad?"

"They look like any stab wound would after only a few days." Balgus washed his hands in a large basin before coming over and picking the Seer up out of her chair.  
"Hey!" Hitomi hadn't even guessed that he would do something like that to her. Especialy without so much as a warning.

"You need sleep too, miss." Balgus carried her not to her own room but to the room Van was staying in until Folken was well enough to be moved out of Van's bed, "The King has been worried about his brother but he also worries about you. You may not think it but we've seen how you haven't been sleeping or eating much. Whatever happened on that night, we are gratefull." Hitomi looked up at him in surprise, "You are a strong, true person. Don't let the fears of others make you think elsewise." Balgus opened the door and walked across the room to set Hitomi on the edge of the bed, seeing as how Van was sitting in the only chair in the room.

"Hitomi?!" Van rushed over to her, looking so tired she was surprised that he could still stand, "Are you hurt?"

"No, sir." Balgus said in a serious tone, "I just thought it was time for the two of you to take care of one another. You both have a lot on your minds and you are only at peace when you are together. Take a nap or sleep all day, it doesn't matter. If either one of you comes out of here looking as tired as you do now I'll be forced to lock you in." both teens gaped at him, "You'll do Lord Folken no good if you both collapse." He turned and left the room, leaving Van and Hitomi staring at the door for a few minutes in silence.

"Were we just ordered to sleep?" Hitomi asked weakly.

"I think we were." Van laughed quietly, "Balgus use to force me to rest even when I didn't want to show that I was tired. He taught me that a warrior who ignores his body's needs won't last long in any battle."

"I guess we both lost this one then." Hitomi plopped back on the bed sighed, "I don't know if I will be able to sleep though. I haven't been staying up at night on purpose. I just can't sleep. I climb in bed and sudden I feel wide awake."

"And now?" Van looked down at her, "Are you wide awake?"

"I don't know." she stretched out her arms and pulled Van down to lie next to her, "But maybe, with you close, I'll be able to sleep a bit."

"I hope so." Van kissed her ear before getting up and pulling his shirt and boots off. Next came the belt and sword.

Use to this by now, Hitomi just slipped off her shoes and unlaced her outer skirt and shirt. The wheather had gotten too warm to even think about sleeping fully clothed so a shift would have to do. She knew on some level she should be embarrassed by how she was so underdressed but her sleep-deprived mind just didn't care anymore. That day on the air ship Van had seen her in something simillair to what she was now wearing. That day had been embarrassing but she was sure that today he would be much too tired to notice something as trivial as what she was or wasn't wearing.

Hitomi pulled back the blankets and climbed in, not even looking at Van now that her mind was on trying to sleep. If she had looked she would have seen him blush from the view he received of her long legs as she climbed across the bed to make room for him lay down. He felt guilty for being able to think about her legs after so many days and nights of being by his brother's side. His worry had been so consuming so it was odd that he would feel anything at the sight of Hitomi's legs. He felt like his mind should have still been on his brother, not on the girl he was about to sleep next to.

"Are you going to sleep standing up and leave this whole bed for me?" Hitomi asked with a playfull smiled as she stretched to take up as much of the bed as her small frame could, "That's so kind of you."

"I don't think so." Van laughed, relaxing at the sight of her smile,

"Move over." he grabbed her arm and pushed it over, trying to get into the bed even as she tried to take it up. She was stronger than she looked.

"You're a bed hog." Van laughed, pushing one knee under her legs for leverage. Soon enough they were too tired to keep playing and Hitomi gave up a bit more room.

"We'll have to thank Balgus." Hitomi yawned, letting Van pull her against his chest, "This was a wonderfull idea."

"He is a smart man." Van had his eyes closed and if he hadn't been trying to respond to what she had just said he would have already been sleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Folken opened his eyes and saw Hitomi leaning over him. He reached out and touched her hand as she stared at him and suddenly he realized it wasn't Hitomi. It was her younger sister Naoki.

"She is napping with Van." Naoki said as she squeezed his hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff." Folken rasped out, "And thirsty."

With a smile Naoki slipped her hand out his and disappeared from his sight for a moment before returning with a glass of water, "Here you are."

Folken managed a few sips before his neck became too weak to hold his head up anymore, "Thank you."

"Blagus said you were healing well." Naoki pulled a chair over and sat beside the bed, "He said sleep was good for you."

"Sleep is always good for the body." Folken sighed, looking around for the first time. All the other times he'd been awake he'd seen only Balgus or Hitomi and Van. He'd never thought to look at where he was. "This is Van's room." he said after minute or two.

"Yes it is." Naoki also looked around, "Hitomi brought you here that night and when you fell Van put you in his bed. Balgus said in a couple of days you will be well nough to be moved out of here."

"Where's Van staying?" Folken turned his gaze to young girl next to him. She sounded older than she looked when she spoke but if he remembered correctly Hitomi had been the same when she was younger.

"He moved what he needed to the room next door." Naoki pointed at the wall the headboard of the bed touched, "He's right in there."

"Hello." Merle came into the room smiling, "Did you hear that Van and Hitomi are taking a nap?"

"Balgus made them." Naoki grinned, "Threatened to lock them in there too if they didn't sleep."

Merle laughed, "That's what I heard too."

"Why do you look so happy about this?" Folken asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Because they haven't been together much since we came home." Merle sat on the end of the bed, "They spent an entire afternoon closed up in Van's room on the airship so I thought once we got home we'd never see then apart." the Neko shrugged, "Only thing is, usualy they are together but going over papers and plans and stuff like that."

"And Hitomi's been sleeping in her bed alone." Naoki added with a nod.

"Did they usualy sleep in the same bed before going to Asturia?" Folken asked, very surprised. He never would have though his brother was capable of trusting anyone that much.

"Yup." Naoki smiled, "We all usualy slept in one bed. Especialy on the cold nights."

"I see." Folken said, feeling tired again.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Folken stood by the window in his new room. Balgus had decided that it would be good for him if he were to get up more. He'd been in this room for three days and each day he made a point to stand before the window before walking the length of his room twice. His sides were healing nicely and only ached when he moved wrong but his left leg ached all the time, leaving him stiff and sore every morning.

A light knock announced his younger brother and Folken straightened up a bit as Van came into the room.

"There's something I would like you to see." Van said without any hint of what was on his mind.

Folken followed Van and when he tired Van slowed and let his brother use his shoulders as a support.

"Almost there." Van walked Folken out onto one of the larger balconies and Folken blinked a few times at what awaited him there.

"Surprise!" Merle said, being the first of the three girls to spot him.

"We made lunch!" Naoki announced, sweeping her handin the direction of the table they brought out onto the balcony and then covered in trays of food.

"It was Hitomi's idea." Merle smiled, pulling out a chair for Folken.

"I just thought some fresh air would do him some good." Hitomi shrugged.

"It looks wonderfull." Folken said slowly, smiling up at Hitomi.  
Folken still felt odd about being in Fanelia. As much as he tried not to act like it, it was just an uneasy feeling to be sitting in the country he had swore to help his Master bring down. These people, his own family, who were being so kind to him would have died if his Master's plans had been followed through. Only Folken had been stalling those plans for about a month before the night he decided to leave them.

"You should eat, brother." Van said, taking the seat next to Folken, "You need your strength to get better."

By the look in Van's eye Folken knew Van had just barelystopped himself from saying 'You need your strength to fight.' Zaibach was by no means gone and from what Folken had heard whispered around the palace Hitomi had stood her ground and kept him safe but how long would they hide from her? Zaibach and especialy Dilandau would not let Hitomi's defiance slide.

His Master was still set on having the Seer as a part of greater plans but with Hitomi about to become Queen Zaibach would now shift it's attention to finding that 'stone' the Master had spoken about often.

Closing her eyes, Hitomi inhaled as the wind picked up just enough to blow everyones hair about. When she opened her eyes Folken was surprised by how green they were.

"I have it." she said, "The thing that Zaibach's wants so badly." she pulled a gold chain from the collar of her dress and held up a small pink stone pendant.

"You've had it all this time?" Folken could hardly breathe. This was something no one in Zaibach had expected.

"No. Not all this time. Just since the winter months. I found it and Van thought it would be safer with me than if it was locked up somewhere." Hitomi said as she dished out some soup into Naoki's bowl.

Folken leaned back in his chair stunned. She was saying all this so casualy.

"When I lose my temper." Hitomi said slowly, "My power's seem to obey me more. Any strong emotion and they work on their own. I don't know what Zaibach will do but I hope they know I won't just sit back and let them destroy my home those I love."

"They won't have an easy job of it no matter how they go about it." Folken said, taking a bit of soup for himself, "They haven't planned on you being more than just a Seer. They most definitely hadn't thought that you could have the stone."

"They won't take Fanelia." Merle said harshly, "We won't let them have Hitomi."

"They won't get her." Folken said, "I'll make sure of that"  
Van nodded and kept his eyes on his plate, "They'll have a hard time of it once she becomes Queen anyways."

Hitomi took Van's hand and Folken watched as his brother kissed the back of the Seer's hand. This was right. It felt right. He wanted his brother to be happy and Hitomi was the only one who could have ever hoped to do that.

"When is the wedding?" Folken asked. He was no longer sure of the days after sleeping so much.

"In six weeks." Naoki said brightly, "And the dresses are so pretty!"

Hitomi smiled fondly at her sister, the seriousness of the conversation lifted, "At times you would think Naoki was the one getting married not me. She talks about it all the time and is always there when I go for fittings."

"It's exciting." Naoki laughed.

"I'm excited." Van said with a smile that made Hitomi blush, "It's not everyday I get to marry my best friend."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Folken watched Van and Hitomi walk down the hall hand in hand and wondered just why it was he had thought destroying his brother's life was a good idea. He hadn't realy thought about it before. His Master had said that was what they were going to do and Folken had just nodded and begun plans on how to go about it. Watching them and seeing how happy they were he truly felt he deserved the name of Traitor. How could he have thought to ruin this? Just as they turned the corner Hitomi looked back and smiled at him before they disappeared from view.

Now he would fight to keep their happiness safe.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Ok, starting as of now you all will have to be patient with me. I have a million job interviews and Scott's coming home for the summer. I'm also trying to plan a baby shower for my friend and I still have to go shopping for my one year old nephew's birthday party this weekend.

Simply put, I have no idea when I'll update next week.

O, and for anime geeks like myself I just wanted to say that has a million manga's up on their site and you can read for free. That's where I read all of Fruits Basket. :) 


	36. plans

A/N: Ok, sorry this took so long. Lots of things to do and so little time to do them in. Blah. Thanks to the amazing Amber Ambrosia or Summer Skye - or however you may know her for being my beta. 

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

She couldn't stand it anymore. Dawn was quickly approaching and she hadn't so much as dozed off yet. Sleep just would not come for Hitomi.  
Annoyed and over tired Hitomi stuck her head out into the hall to make sure no one was there before crossing over and opening van's door.  
Things had been so chaotic lately. People had started arriving for the wedding, which wasn't for another two weeks and flowers seemed to be coming in from all over Gaia. It was Hitomi's job to decide which flowers went where and they still hadn't figured out how they would fit everyone into the garden for the actual wedding.  
There was just too much to think about and it was making her head hurt.  
Moving slowly and quietly, Hitomi made her way over to Van's side and touched his arm as she said his name.  
"You ok?" he asked sleepily.  
"I can't sleep," she admitted.  
"Come here," Van pulled back the blankets and waited for Hitomi to slip into his bed before wrapping his arm around her waist, "So what's on your mind"  
"The wedding." Hitomi sighed, feeling Van move closer to rest his forehead against her temple as she laid on her back.  
"It will be wonderful." Van kissed her cheek, his eyes focused on her face, "Are you scared"  
"Very." Hitomi smiled weakly, "What if I'm not a good Queen"  
"Impossible." Van laughed.  
"Be serious, Van." Hitomi pushed at his arm but he only held on tighter.  
"I am being serious." he said, propping himself up on his elbow, "You will be an amazing Queen, I just know it"  
Hitomi was quiet for a minute and Van knew she had moved onto something else that was bothering her. He just waited, looking down at her in the dark, knowing she would tell him eventually.  
"A lot of people are happy about this wedding," she said slowly, not looking at him, "They are all talking about Fanelia finally having an heir"  
Van felt his stomach flip as his muscles tightened. Just a few days before Folken had also brought up the subject of children. "That scares you?" he asked gently.  
"I've never heard of a Seer having a baby before." she still wasn't looking at him, "You would think that somewhere it would be mentioned if they ever had kids. What if I can't"  
Van kissed her nose and her cheeks until she finally looked at him, "Those Seers probably hid their children from the world for the sake of their kids futures. As you know, Seer's aren't that well received by most countries so why would it be any different for their children"  
Hitomi just watched him as he looked down at her.  
"So you're not worried?" she asked, bringing her hand up to brush Van's wild hair away from his face.  
"Not even the slightest." Van smiled as a small happy grin crossed Hitomi's lips.  
"We will be happy," she said quietly.  
"Unbelievably." Van leaned in and kissed her lips, bringing the hand that had been on her waist up to cheek, "I love you"  
"I love you too." she smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her.  
She held onto him tightly and Van squeezed her shoulder as they continued to kiss. With all the planning and trying to work out all the legal stuff about Folken being apart of the royal family again Van hadn't had any alone time with Hitomi in about a week. All he had known lately was sleep work and more work.  
Having her there, against him, beneath him was almost enough to convince him that he was dreaming. He shifted, feeling her move to untangle her legs from the blankets. When she was free he broke the kiss and just stared at her, watching a blush creep up from her neck and into her cheeks. The sun was rising and there was just enough light in the room for him see her clearly.  
Even though his body was begging him to do more than just look at her he managed to ask, "Have you slept at all"  
"No." she smiled, running her fingers up and down his arms distractingly.  
"Then let's sleep a bit before we have to deal with the day." it's not what he really wanted do. What he wanted was to lean back in and kiss Hitomi until she was breathless and flushed beneath him.  
But he feared that sight would be his undoing.  
Hitomi nodded but didn't let go of Van as he moved to lay against her side. Sometimes he wished those green eyes didn't see so much, didn't know his every move. He could see it in her eyes, she knew what he was thinking and how he was feeling and he was just thankful she wasn't pulling away.  
"I love you," she whispered.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As the days passed and more and more guest with trying to take up his time Van found himself sneaking off to find out what Hitomi was doing. He truly never thought he would ever be so completely and helplessly in love with someone.  
When it had all started it was exciting and each kiss was a new experience. He knew then, before the first kiss had even happened, that he wanted to marry her.  
And it frustrated him to no end that in his own home he had to sneak away to find time with is soon to be wife.  
The planning and the people were just so overwhelming. Van understood now why Hitomi hadn't been sleeping much before. The only time she seemed to actually get any rest was when she would crawl into his bed in the middle of the night. It was comforting to know that she felt safe and relaxed by his side.  
It was just embarrassing to have his older brother always bringing up the time he walked in to find the two curled up together in Van's bed.  
"Swear to me that you haven't done anything." Folken had said quietly after pulling Van from his bed.  
"No. Nothing." Van blushed. He felt like a child being scolded. He was just thankful that Hitomi was still asleep.  
"You swear it?" Folken asked, a look in his eyes that Van couldn't name. "I swear it, brother." Van had said, squeezing Folken's hand, "I swear"  
After that Folken would find Van in the middle of doing paper work and ask his uncomfortable questions about his feeling towards Hitomi.  
"You love her, I know that. But will there be an heir within a year of your marriage?" Folken asked, causing Van to almost knock his ink well off the edge of his desk.  
"How could I possibly know that?" Van had stammered, "I told Hitomi everything could go as slow as she wanted." he was blushing horribly.  
"And yet you have talked about children, haven't you?" Folken leaned against the edge of Van's writing desk.  
"Yes." Van avoided looking at his brother, "She was afraid that with her being Seer that she would be unable to have children"  
Folken's brotherly torture had stopped for awhile after that but now Van was dealing with people who had no right to any of his personal business. People who tried to offer him tips on a healthy marriage after he had just seen that person and their significant other yelling in one of the hallways.  
What Van needed was some fresh air but he was terrified he would run into Princess Millerna and her 'guests' who just happened to be some of the more unfriendly Ladies he had met in Asturia. Realizing there was only one place for him to go, Van turned on his heel and ran up the nearest set of stairs.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi sighed, letting the wind rush over her as she laid in the sunlight.  
This was so much better than listening to those older Ladies from other courts trying to give her helpful tips on how to keep a man happy. Not only had it been horribly embarrassing, but they had taken her blush as some weird encouragement to keep talking about bedroom things that should never be talked about.  
She hadn't known how to ask them to stop without being rude so after a few minutes she had made up some excuse regarding her wedding dress and all but ran from the room.  
A noise to her right had Hitomi opening her eyes and squinting in the sunlight as someone came out onto the roof through the same window she had used.  
"You shouldn't be out here alone." Van said, after getting over his joy of finding her there, "What if you fell"  
"I won't fall." Hitomi sat up and smiled, "So who are you hiding from"  
"Everyone. You?" Van asked, sitting beside her.  
"The older Ladies of court." Hitomi sighed and leaned into Van's side, "I think they were just competing to see who could make me turn a darker shade of red"  
"Should I ask?' Van laughed.  
"No." Hitomi giggled, "You really don't want to know"  
Van kissed her hair and scooted over to seat her between his thighs, "It's beautiful out"  
"It is." HItomi relaxed into Van and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her stomach, "I won't fall." she said again.  
"Of course not." he said lightly, "Not while I'm holding you."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Folken paced in his room. It felt wonderful to be back in Fanelia and back in his younger brother's trust but there was still something wrong.  
The more he tried to think about Zaibach the more the details slipped from his memory. When he had been well enough to do so he began writing down the things he could remember.  
The list became more and more disturbing as he searched through his thoughts.  
At first he had told himself that he had just been following orders and that he hadn't had any real feelings about destroying his homeland. That was untrue. His mind had screamed when the orders had been passed on but he hadn't been able to disobey. His thoughts and even his body were no longer his own.  
His list confirmed this.  
One of the harder memories to pin down had been the white room he often dreamed about. Then one horrible night his dream showed him one of the familiar faces that leaned over him with a shiny instrument.  
Zaibach had kept him from dying when he lost his arm but they weren't about to let him go. The gave him his arm and also messed with his mind. Through magic and operations, Folken had lost himself to Zaibach's ways and plans.  
They just hadn't planned on him ever being able to get away from the dark magicians Zaibach used instead of healers. Their influence on his mind and body loosened when he fought for his life and all but vanished after when he woke from his healing sleep in his brother's bed.  
He wondered if his draconian blood was the reason the magic hadn't stuck. He couldn't be entirely sure but he had a feeling that his blood was the reason for his almost daily visits to that white room.  
If he had needed those doses of 'control' daily then that would also explain why his mind slowly realized that Hitomi wasn't his enemy when he was in Asturia. It also explained why he hadn't just stood back when she started to fall into the sea. Her grip on his sleeve wouldn't have been enough to drag him in after her but it was part of his excuse when faced with his Master's anger.  
He never told anyone that his heart had stopped when he saw her fall. It had scared him to suddenly be feeling so much at once. That day had opened his eyes to what was being done to him.  
That was the day he started to fight for his freedom.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi was the only one in the basement room that belonged to Gwyn, the seamstress. Her dress was sitting on the wooden model not three feet away and she couldn't take her eyes off of it.  
Gwyn had once again proved her skill and with this one dress Hitomi decided the woman wasn't being paid enough.  
The gown was fit for a Queen. It was an off the shoulder, long sleeve design with a full, trailing skirt. Tiny beads of glass and pearl dotted here and there making the whole thing shine from every angle. Gwyn had been disappointed when Hitomi said she wouldn't wear a veil after her time in Asturia but had made up for the missing piece by giving the gown an amazing train. It wasn't long enough to get in the way or too short for it not to be noticed. Everything was perfect.  
The shoes were even simple enough for Hitomi to wear all day.  
The gown was ready, Naoki's and Merle's gowns were ready, both in pale yellows and golds and Van's suit was incredible. The flowers had been decided on and the gardeners were going to take out part of the hedge to open the area up for more room. The hedge would be replaced that night after the wedding so the plant would not suffer or die.  
Now all the future Queen had o worry about was the uneasy feeling the Zaibach was once again too close to her home and loved ones. Sighing Hitomi got up from the stool she had seated herself on and walked once around her gown, trailing her finger tips over the beading.  
Her mind was on a million things at once. She knew her wedding would be one of the happiest days of her life but what would happen after that day ended? Zaibach was planning something and she worried that her marriage to Van would only make things worse for Fanelia.  
Walking slowly from the room, Hitomi brought her hand up to the pink stone around her neck and felt it's gentle pulse. She wouldn't let anything happen to Van or Fanelia. No matter what she was going to stay with Van and help Fanelia become a stronger kingdom.  
The sun was setting by the time she made it out onto the front lawns and the guards bowed to her deeply. They were shaken over her powers but they respected her as someone who wanted what they wanted - to protect Fanelia's future. She nodded to acknowledge them and kept walking until she was on the other side of the gate.  
Doen was a stride or two behind her, her personal guard until the drama and threat of Zaibach was over. He was quiet and she enjoyed the fact that he seemed to pick up on when she wanted to talk and when she didn't. Tonight she didn't want to speak. Tonight she was out to show Zaibach that she wasn't afraid.  
Just as she had done for the past week, from the first day she felt them come closer, she walked the palace's boundaries. This was her home and they needed to know that couldn't and wouldn't just scare her off.  
When she came to the spot where the feeling of being watched was almost to bear she turned and stared out into the woods. She knew they were there somewhere, even if they evaded the search parties, and they knew she knew.  
Doen shifted behind her and Hitomi nodded without looking at him, "They are biding their time." she said and turned to continue her walk around the grounds.  
She didn't show it but she was terrified. What was she suppose to do if one of them just suddenly came out the woods after her? Doen would do his best to protect her but she could rely on her powers to help her out. It seemed they had a mind of their own, even with the pendant to help her with control. She didn't even know if she could copy what she had done the other night when Dilandau had come for Folken. Her powers had taken over and everything had just happened without her having to really think about any of it.  
Could she do that again if the need arose?  
Would she be able to protect those she loved if an attack came to the door?  
She didn't know. And that scared her.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: Yay! Ok, just tell me what you think and things you'd like to see. Also - this will probably end up being two stories. Is that a good idea or a bad idea? I just don't know how I feel about a 100 chapter long story.


	37. o happy day

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. This is the last for this half of the story. If you want to be told when the next half is coming out just send me a signed review and I will email the day I post the first chapter.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi got dressed slowly and Debi helped her with the buttons that ran down the back of her dress. The Seer wasn't sure if it was the fitted dress or her nerves that had her feeling like she was about to be sick.

"Drink this," Debi handed Hitomi a glass of red liquid.

"What is it?" Hitomi wrinkled her nose and hoped she wouldn't get any of the red substance on her wedding dress.

"Fruit juice," she shrugged, "I can't remember which fruit but it helps with stomach problems."

Hitomi sipped it carefully and put it down before she was even half way through it, "I'm so scared I'm going to spill it all over me," she said when Debi gave her a worried look.

Debi laughed, "Well, I'd be scared too. This dress is amazing."

"Why does it have to be so early," Merle groaned as she and Naoki came into the room already dressed and ready.

"Because somewhere in Fanelian history someone thought it was a good idea that weddings be held at sunrise," Hitomi found herself yawning despite her nerves, "Something about the Gods all blessing the couple or whatever."

Hitomi couldn't remember the story exactly and her mind wasn't on old histories anyways. In just under an hour she was getting married.

Her stomach wouldn't let her forget it.

"What if I get sick up there?" Hitomi asked, suddenly panicking.

"You won't." Naoki smiled, "You'll see Van up there waiting for you and you will forget everyone else who's there."

"I hope so." Hitomi sighed and slipped into her shoes before standing, "We should all get down there." she said, looking out at the lightening sky.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Van couldn't stop moving. He's been pacing for two hours seeing as he was ready early since he wasn't able to make himself go back to sleep. He had woken up, remembered what day it was and couldn't get his eyes to close again.

Folken spoke every now and then but never really expected an answer, which suited Van just fine. He was just happy he wasn't waiting by himself. His older brother had down stairs just after Van had managed to nearly kill himself on a potted plant he had somehow not seen. The thing was almost as tall as he was. But his mind was on the day, not on where his feet were going.

It had been Folken who suggested that they sit in the library and eat some breakfast to past the time. So far Van had forced down half a piece of toast and a few bites of an apple. That was all he felt he could eat without getting sick.

"People won't like that you have me in the wedding." Folken said and Van stopped walking.

It was the first thing that Folken had said in two hours that had fully caught his attention.

"You're my brother. You have to be there or it wouldn't feel right." Van smiled, "Besides everyone who has a problem can just suck it up. It's my wedding, not theirs."

"True." Folken grinned but it quickly faded, "I hope Zaibach stays away."

"I do too." Van said, walking over to the window, "I know it's too much to hope for.■

"You never know." Folken walked up behind his brother and Van could see both their reflections in the glass, "Maybe today will go smoothly."

"I don't care about the day. Just give me this morning and I will be a happy man." Van straightened out his dark blue jacket before checking his white high collared shirt in the window's surface.

"You look like a King." Folken said quietly, "And I'm sure Hitomi will look every bit a Queen." he smiled, "The sky is getting brighter. It's time for you to get married."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The waiting was the worst part. Hitomi could hear the music and she knew when Van entered the gardens due to the musical change. The Fanelian band had started playing an old song back from the days of the first dragon slayers and the first King's.  
Hitomi wanted so badly to just look out around the doors to see what Van looked like. If what Naoki said was true then she really needed to see Van because she felt like at any moment she would need to run for a basin. Or even an open window.

She heard the music cue for her to step out and found that her feet were carrying her without ever having been told that she was ready to walk by her brain. The sky was a beautiful red and white and Hitomi was lost for moment in the bright morning light. When she finally did spot Van under the white and gold flags and banners, each with Fanelia's crest, she smiled and knew that she would never be able to stop smiling.

Van was all she needed and as long as she was his wife her world would be complete.

Hitomi sighed at her own cheesy thoughts but couldn't bring herself to think of anything else. Every word of it was true no matter how clichх it was and she wasn't about spend them thinking about how else she could describe it, especially not when she had nearly reached Van.  
With a smile as wide and happy as her's, Van held out his hand for her when she reached his side and tightly squeezed her fingers in his.

"I might cry," Hitomi warned Van in whisper.

"As long as they're happy tears then it's ok," Van smiled, whispering back out of the corner of his mouth.

"And I have a handkerchief should you need it," the Holy Man before them smiled gently before adding, "Now, if we may start?"

Van smiled and gave a slight nod as Hitomi blushed. She hadn't even seen the Holy Man past Van when she walked over and when he had spoken she was sure she was going to tip over in shock. Thankfully, Van's tight grip on her hand kept her from swaying too much, so Falling was out of the question as well. Unless of course she brought Van down with her but that would a be a nightmare.

"Stop thinking about all the bad things that could happen," Van said in her ear as the Holy Man addressed the gathered nobles, "Just think about now and remember every detail of our wedding day. I know I will."

Hitomi smiled at Van, happy beyond words that she had met him years ago in that river. She was happy that he had never once feared her or really questioned her Sight. He treated her like a human being and not like a freak show that should be hidden from sight until useful.  
He loved her. And above everything else that was what mattered.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

At the end of the vows Hitomi knelt on a pile of pillows and Van carefully placed a crown on her head. It had been specially made for this day and as she smiled up at him he felt his heart stop.  
This was his wife. Never again would he be alone. This was the one person he would trust his life with and had on occasions had his life saved by her.

"I love you," he whispered, helping her to her feet as he felt his throat tighten.

"I love you too," her eyes were shiny but she had yet to cry and he was damned if he was going to be the first the cry on their wedding day.  
Van cleared his throat and turned towards those gathered and held up his and Hitomi's joined hands as everyone clapped and shouted.

"It's a fine day for Fanelia," Folken said as he hugged his brother and then his new sister-in-law.

"It's a good morning," Van said with a grin he directed towards Folken.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hitomi couldn't stop smiling even as she walked through the many guests on Van's arm. Everyone was shaking their hands and smiling brightly at the newly married couple. Hitomi was worried that her face would break if her smile didn't ease up for a bit.

There was a squeal and then Hitomi felt herself being squeezed. Turning with a laugh Hitomi hugged her little sister as the girl bounced and danced in place in her excitement.

"Queen of Fanelia," a voice said from behind and Hitomi found Millerna standing there with a friendly smile, "I will never forget this day. You are a very lucky lady."

"You're telling me," Hitomi smiled and hugged Millerna before seeing the girls that stood behind the Asturian Princess, among them stood Nessa.

Beaming, Hitomi stepped past Millerna and hugged Nessaline, "Thank you for coming. I know you are not fond of me but I hold no ill will towards you. Be happy and enjoy the feast," The Seer whispered to the stiff Princess.

Hitomi smiled gently at the other girls glaring at her before nodding to each and turning her back on them to link arms with her new husband.

"That was very generous of you," Van said as he slipped his hand into her's, "You will be an amazing Queen."

"I'll learn," Hitomi shrugged and kissed Van's lips. Applause erupted around them and causing the couple to blush, as they pulled apart.

Van led Hitomi over to the table that would seat the royal family as the feast started. There were presents laid out across the table and Hitomi wondered just what could be in each box. Surely she would never have need for so many things in her life.

A flutter, a breeze, a barely felt presence had Hitomi turning to see Dilandau standing not far from the table with Doen and a few other Fanelian guards flanking him as if to keep him from doing anything stupid.  
Hitomi stood and walked over to him slowly as he bowed before her.

"I am unarmed and alone," Dilandau said as he straightened, "I just came to see it with my own eyes."

"See what?" Van asked, walking up behind his wife.

"A Seer Witch crowned as Queen." Dilandau smirked at Van, "You do realize that you have doomed your kingdom to be without an heir."

"And what makes you say that?" Naoki pushed up to stand in front of Hitomi. It seemed everyone had noticed the arrival of the Zaibach soldier.

"Seer's are cursed people. They bring nothing but pain to those around and as punishment the Gods have made them less human, less real. Seer's are unable to have children. Thank the Gods for that one," Dilandau sneered at Hitomi, "I can't imagine a bunch of Seer's ruling any Kingdom in the future. The little brats would destroy everything they got their filthy hands on."

"Well, thanks for the news," Hitomi smiled, "But I've probably read the same books you have about Seers. Children are never mentioned, true, but neither to do any of the passages mentioned any of the women being barren. Don't you think something would have been said before now about such a natural part of a Seer's life?" Hitomi raised an eyebrow, her smile still in place, "I'm sure it was nothing but concern that brought you here but I already know what you know." Hitomi waved to the guards. "Take him to the boarder. I don't want to see him."

Dilandau looked shocked at her unconcerned words and her easy dismissal of his presence, "That is all you have to say?" he asked as the guards took him by the arms.

"Yes. Why? Where you expecting me to be upset?" Hitomi took Van's hand and walked away from the pale blond man.

"He is evil," Van said when reached their seats.

"He is misguided," Hitomi said, sipping her wine, "He has a dark heart and a mean manner but it all in what he was taught."

"His words didn't bother you?" Van asked, brushing Hitomi's ever-lengthening hair away from her neck.

"No. I've had those fears in my heart for awhile but I have seen away around them, if indeed they are true." Hitomi kissed Van's cheek before he could ask her what solution she had found and she quickly changed the subject.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

When morning came only one of the royals was awake to see the sunrise. Van hadn't been able to sleep much. He was too afraid that at any moment he would wake to discover that the day and night had all been a dream and that Hitomi was not next to him in bed.

He hadn't told her how unnerved he had been by Dilandau's words at their wedding. He didn't want her to worry. And by the time they crawled into their bed all thoughts of Zaibach were gone from Van's mind.

The pale sunlight filled the room and Van gently pulled the sheets up to cover Hitomi's bare back. She was sound asleep and breathing evenly.

Van let his eyes wander over his new wife. The thin sheet that now covered her didn't erase his memories of the night before and he found himself feeling rather giddy. She was beautiful. Clothes or no clothes, Van still felt his hands shake as he touched her face.

He loved her. And she was now his wife.

"Everything ok?" Hitomi mumbled, feeling Van's fingers on her cheek.

"Everything's fine." Van kissed her lips and brushed her hair away from her face, "Go back to sleep."

No sooner did Hitomi's breathing even out again Van heard the lightest tap on the door.

Dressing in silence Van carried his boots over to the door. Somehow he wasn't surprised to find Folken standing there waiting for him.

Ready with a smile Van suddenly caught the look on his brother's face and blurted out, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," Folken said quietly, taking Van's arm and walking back towards his own rooms, "My memory of Zaibach has been fading. I started writing everything down that I could remember and now the lists are longs but they make little sense to me. I don't remember my time there. It's all blurry like a dream. I can't figure out my own notes and I was hoping you would look them over. I know much of what I remembered had to do with your new wife because I have her name at the top of many of the lists."

Van nodded and felt his heart sink a little. Everything was suppose to be alright now that he and Hitomi were married. This was suppose to be the start of their happy lives.

The lists were indeed many. And by the time Van had even made it half way through one of the stacks, Hitomi came into the room, looking pale.

"It's just started, hasn't it?" she asked, placing a hand on of the lists, "All this is part of it. Part of them."

"I'm trying to remember all that I can to help you." Folken sighed and pulled off his outer shirt, "I don't want you to have the future they had in mind for me." he straightened his back and suddenly Hitomi found herself kneeling on the floor, looking up at black wings.

"Brother..." Van sounded as though his heart had just been torn from his chest.

"They did something to me," Folken looked from van to Hitomi, "I would have died if I stayed any longer. There is still a bit of white at the tips." he turned to show them, "Hopefully that means there is still hope for me."

Image after image filled Hitomi's mind and she felt tears fall from her eyes. He would live. She could See that but the fight wasn't over yet.  
They had taken only one step so far in blocking Zaibach's plans. Having become Queen had thrown their plans off track by miles but that didn't mean that they would just give up. Zaibach had other plans to fulfill.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A/N: I started a new job! I've been so busy I don't know what to do with myself lately. I love it. Anyways, hope you all liked this one. The next one will be a bit slow in coming but I have about half of the first chapter already typed out so hopefully within a week or two you will have the start of the second half. :) Hopefully. 


End file.
